En espiral
by lyrica.chan
Summary: Versión en español de Spiraling, de Narukashi666 : Comenzó bien, saben… pero claro, todo empeora eventualmente. (Kotetsu 1ra persona, UA (alteraciones del universo)) (desafortunadamente, resultando ser más oscura de lo planeado)
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada de **Spiraling**, fanfiction escrito por **Narukashi666**.

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

Disclaimer:

Tiger &amp; Bunny y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Studio Sunrise (que produjo la serie), Masafumi Nishida (que escribió el guión) y Masakazu Katsura (que diseñó los personajes. Por cierto, amo tus obras Katsura-sensei!), y demás personas físicas o jurídicas involucradas en su creación. La historia "Spiraling"/"En espiral" pertenece a Narukashi666. La traducción es mía. Ni Narukashi666 ni yo recibimos nada a cambio de esto.

* * *

"¡OIGAN! ¡¿Por qué no me ESCUCHAN?!" Grité, resistiendo el impulso de patear el suelo. "Estoy tratando de decirles algo impor−"

"Cállate, viejo," estalló Blue Rose, "¡A nadie le interesa!"

"Pero−"

"¿Por qué tienes que actuar siempre como un niño?" suspiró Fire Emblem, meneando la cabeza.

"Porque yo−"

"Lárgate, Kotetsu," masculló Antonio.

Abrí la boca para decir más, pero ya todos me estaban ignorando. Todos se estaban yendo, despidiéndome, actuando como si yo no existiera. Hacen esto cada vez que intento hablar. Es como si yo no importara.

Los miré con rabia, pero decidí que no era TAN importante. Es sólo una costilla rota, de todos modos. Y no es como si a alguien le importara si no puedo trabajar por unos días. Soy invisible. Soy peor que Cyclone. ÉL al menos es callado.

Sabía que no debería estar molesto. Esto es normal, después de todo. Pero me enoja cuando me despiden así, y me enoja cuando me dicen que actúo como niño. A veces lo hago (actuar como niño, digo), pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo me están ignorando y no me escuchan realmente. ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿No soy TAN malo, verdad?

Pensé en la carta de renuncia en casa, pegada con cinta al refrigerador para que la viera cada vez que fuera por una cerveza. Hay tiempo… Podría simplemente correr de vuelta a casa y entregarla… No hay nada malo con rendirse.

Sí que lo hay.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente sobre los fríos azulejos de la pared en el cubículo más alejado a la izquierda, en los vestuarios de hombres. Aquí es donde vengo cuando ya no puedo tratar con ellos. He estado viniendo aquí más y más seguido, últimamente. El frío me aclara la cabeza, la mayoría de las veces. Y es tranquilo. Nadie viene aquí. Bueno, no hasta que alguien tiene que cambiarse. Pero mayormente es tranquilo. Es… es agradable.

Mi celular vibró. Suspiré y lo saqué de mi bolsillo, sin apartar mi frente de la pared. Siempre estoy cansado después de que me enfado. Vi el número y nombre, y sonreí un poco antes de contestar.

"Hola, chaval."

"_Hola, viejo,"_ dijo la persona del otro lado. Nunca he conocido a este tipo, pero por alguna razón, sigue llamándome. La primera vez me dijo que mi número solía ser el del teléfono en casa de sus padres. Le dije que eso era una lástima, pero necesitaba volver al trabajo. De algún modo, me hizo tener una conversación con él, y ahora me llama regularmente. Es una cosa… algo rara. Por lo que su nombre de contacto es 'Bicho raro'.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"_¿Tienes algo de tiempo?"_

"Sí, claro." Giré y me apoyé en la pared, cruzando los brazos tanto como pude con el celular en mi oreja. "¿Necesitas alguien para lamentarte otra vez?"

"_Algo así,"_ dijo, sonando como si se disculpara. _"Yo… bueno, necesito tu consejo. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme."_

"Uh. No soy muy bueno dando consejos, pero haré un intento. ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?"

"_Mujeres."_

"Ah, bueno, DEFINITIVAMENTE no soy bueno dando consejos en esa materia," dije vehementemente. "Dame lo que sea menos mujeres."

"_Eso debería decir yo. Pero realmente necesito ayuda. Verás, tengo una amiga del colegio que es bastante, eh, cariñosa… y se está volviendo algo incómodo. ¿Cómo le digo que no estoy interesado?"_ Sonaba desesperado y confundido, y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gritarle que te deje en paz no funcionará, ¿ne? No. ¿Ha dicho expresamente que le gustas?"

"_Cuando estábamos en secundaria, me lo dijo; pero entonces me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que era mejor ser amigos. Y ahora se está volviendo insinuante de nuevo. No quiero herirla o humillarla, pero ha estado empeorando, y su novio está empezando a preocuparse también. ¿Cómo explicarle a ella?"_

"Sugiero que le digas que hay algo llamado espacio personal, y que apreciarías que se quedara fuera del tuyo."

Se rió. _"Directo como siempre. Me gusta el modo en que hablas. ¿Actúas de la misma forma?"_

"Eso me han dicho," confirmé, sintiéndome un poco engreído. Al menos a ALGUIEN yo le gustaba. "Es raro, eres la única persona con sentido por aquí."

"_¿En serio?"_ La pausa parecía pensativa. _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

Parpadeé. "Ah, bueno. Sólo… era una broma," murmuré, como disculpa. "Una muy mala broma. Eso es todo. Lo siento, no estoy realmente, ya sabes, realmente AQUÍ. Tomé un montón de calmantes antes. Estoy un poco ausente."

"_No, está bien. ¿Casi logras que te maten de nuevo?"_

"Eeh." Eché un vistazo a mi torso, con una mueca de dolor. "No, es sólo una costilla rota. Se arreglará. Nadie por aquí parece darle mucha importancia," murmuré antes de poder detenerme. "Sé que es sólo que todos ellos me odian, pero aun así, al menos que tengan el sentido de escucharme así no hay razón para regodearse y regañar. Saltan a cada oportunidad que tienen, uno creería que les gustaría otr−" Me interrumpí, sintiendo una repentina marea de ansiedad y culpa. "Lo siento, lo siento, no quise quejarme. Sobre la chica−"

"_Ella puede esperar. ¿A qué te refieres con que todos ellos te odian?"_

Sonaba incrédulo, desconcertado, demandante y enfadado, todo al mismo tiempo. Me habría sentido halagado si él no hubiera estado preguntando por algo tan antiguo como el tiempo y tan profundamente enraizado como el Árbol de Mundo. Me odian. Quisieran que desapareciera. ¿No es eso lo que todos ellos dicen, una y otra vez? Yo, yo mismo, estaba desconcertado y enfadado por su negativa a aceptar eso.

"Me odian. Eso es todo. Soy más viejo que la mayoría, y no soy tan bueno como ellos en mi trabajo, y soy más idiota con ellos de lo que soy contigo." Lo pensé un segundo, y luego dije, casi pero no realmente sorprendido, "Creo que eres la única persona además de mi má que alguna vez realmente me ha ESCUCHADO desde que me mudé a Sternbild permanentemente. Tal vez es por eso que me gustas."

La puerta del cubículo de repente fue arrancada, y yo chillé, tratando de mantener el agarre de mi celular, alejarme de un salto por la sorpresa, y no caerme en el retrete.

"¿Te gusta quién?" demandó Antonio, y fue la primera vez en varios meses que se había visto tan lívido. "¿A quién le hablas?"

"No es asunto tuyo," repliqué, todavía un poco sobresaltado. "¿Para qué hiciste eso, de todos modos? ¿No podías sólo tocar, como una persona normal?"

Repentinamente me arrebató mi celular, y sólo tuve tiempo de lanzar un corto grito de protesta antes de que le hablara furiosamente; "¿Quién es?"

No pude escuchar lo que Bicho dijo, pero Antonio enrojeció más con rabia. Podía ver las venas en su sien comenzar a palpitar, y su mandíbula se contrajo tan fuerte que temblaba. "¡Eso no importa! ¿Quién eres, y por qué estás llamando? ¡…Yo pregunté primero, así que tú responde primero! ¡Reglas de etiqueta!"

"¿Desde cuándo te importa la etiqueta?" demandé, pero me encogí cuando me fulminó con la mirada. Recuerdo esa mirada. Una vez que has cruzado navajas con una pila de ciento y algo de kilos de músculos a los catorce años, aprendes a no meterte con ellos. Especialmente no con Antonio Lopez. Especialmente no cuando está furioso.

Lentamente, la tensión de su cuerpo disminuyó; la tensión en el aire a su alrededor se volvió más densa. Me senté encima del tanque de agua del retrete y me recosté contra la pared lo más lejos que pude. Si él enloqueciera en la puerta, yo tendría que trepar el tabique hasta el próximo cubículo. Conozco la etiqueta para ESO bastante bien.

Finalmente, su actitud era simplemente de molestia, mientras que su expresión facial y el aura que proyectaba no eran nada más que de puro disgusto. Y… ¿era esa una mirada posesiva en sus ojos? No, seguramente no podía serlo. Podremos haber sido amigos, pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. Una vida atrás. Ambos acordamos nunca mencionarlo, y tomar cada quien su rumbo. ¿Por qué desenterrar un pasado que hiere mucho más que el presente?

Antonio bufó. "No me importa con quién estás relacionado, por qué lo llamas, o cómo conseguiste su número. Sólo no lo llames de nuevo. ¿Entendido?" Luego de un segundo, supuestamente durante el cual Bicho prometió cortar contacto conmigo, presionó el botón y mi celular hizo un bip obedientemente, colgando la llamada. Me lo regresó, aún lleno de disgusto e indignación. "No lo llames de nuevo nunca más," gruñó. "Ni siquiera PIENSES en ello."

"¿Por qué no?" demandé, sintiendo la rabia de antes empezar a latir en mi cráneo otra vez. "¿Qué hay de malo en hablar con alguien?"

"Todo," dijo simplemente, y se fue.

Oh, estaba tan tentado de llamar inmediatamente… pero Antonio tiene un modo de dejar impresa en ti la importancia de seguir sus órdenes. Supe que tendría que ser más tarde, en casa. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan enojado? Sólo era alguien con quien hablo regularmente. Quizás había sido la parte acerca de no escucharme. Fruncí el ceño a la puerta arrancada –iban a culparme a mí por eso− y me deslicé fuera del baño. Yo no había dicho nada más que la verdad. Era obvio que me odiaban, y cuando salí de los vestuarios, tres pares de ojos se fijaron en mi con diferentes grados de sorpresa o enfado. El enfado no era mucho (de hecho era más como insatisfacción u ofensa,) así que eso era seguro. Era la sorpresa, y la manera en que Sky High, Dragon Kid y Fire Emblem apartaron la vista algo rápido, como si los hubieran pillado mirando a uno de los adultos en la sala luego de debieran haberse ya ido a dormir. Fruncí el ceño a la parte de atrás de sus cabezas, desconcertado, pero me encogí de hombros y me fui al rincón más alejado de la habitación, escondiéndome detrás de las bicicletas fijas.

(Todos se ríen de ellas, porque que corremos mucho ya, pero siguen aquí. Sólo las apartamos a un lado, y hacen un práctico lugarcito para reflexionar. Es una regla entre nosotros que si alguien está en el área de reflexión, tienes que esperar tu turno. Normalmente trato de hacerlo rápido, pero cuando es el turno de Blue Rose o Fire Emblem, pueden pasar horas deprimiéndose. Ya cansan.)

Me senté en el piso y me recosté contra la pared, mirando al techo mientras pensaba un poco. Descarté el incidente del teléfono luego de unos minutos como simplemente un extraño y pequeño tic que tienen todos porque yo tenga conversaciones privadas, y que encima no derivan en discusiones. Miré una araña cruzar el techo. Je. A Agnes le iba a dar un ataque.

Al Sr. Maverick no. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. El Sr. Maverick era como el tío favorito de todos, aun cuando en verdad me sentía un poco inquieto cerca de él. Cuando me encontré fuera de su presencia, me regañé a mí mismo y me concentré en cómo él era agradable con todos, y nunca hacía más que sugerir que estabas siendo un idiota. Intenté agruparlo en mi cabeza con Mr. Legend, pero no importaba cuánto tratara, nunca se equiparaban. Siempre había esa pequeña cosa, en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza…

Quizás él sabría qué pasaba. Me sentía un poco incómodo, pidiendo hablarle yo solo, pero difícilmente podría confrontar a los otros, y sus mánagers eran sólo cosas distantes, oníricas y etéreas que en realidad no existían, en mi opinión. Quizás realmente DEBERÍA llamar a Bicho otra vez. Normalmente daba buenos consejos en cuanto a tratar con situaciones sociales. Sonreí para mí mismo. Él era MUY bueno en situaciones sociales. Yo había comenzado a ser mucho más educado, y todos aún estaban sospechando, pero no estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

Bueno, no en público, al menos.

Mi sonrisa desapareció como la sombra de un ave. Todo seguía lleno de obstáculos y en carne viva y equivocado, pero estaba aún peor con mis compañeros héroes. Otra vez, la carta de renuncia…

Eché un vistazo al reloj. Mis treinta minutos habían pasado. Me paré con un suspiro y me sacudí el polvo, alejándome cansina y hoscamente de la masa de equipamiento para instalarme en el segundo lugar más solitario, junto a la gigantesca ventana. Todos lo ignoraban porque tenían miedo de que los medios pudieran poner cámaras, pero a mí no me importaba. Nadie me reconocería. No tengo muchos amigos afuera. No tenía ningún amigo adentro, tampoco.

La vista es buena, pero me gusta mirar a la nada y pensar en cómo sería estar en casa. No en casa con má y Muramasa; en casa con Tomoe, y Kaede. Con las dos… mi niña y mi centro del universo…

No podía sonreír cuando pensaba en ella. Es decir, podía, pero no en público. Podía imaginarla, sentada aquí junto a mí, sonriendo calmadamente y riéndose de alguna mala broma que yo habría hecho, que ella entendería, porque ella me entendía. Y mi bebé−no, niña, mi niña, ya muy lejos de ser un bebé. Mi niña sentada con nosotros, con el brazo de su madre alrededor suyo; sin gritarme, sin decirme lo terrible que era, sólo riendo con nosotros y siendo leve al reñirme. ¿Por qué tuvimos que separarnos? ¿Por qué tuve que abandonarla, dejarla ir, perder mi centro…

Podía sentirla junto a mí, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Quise disculparme, pero mi garganta tenía un nudo y mi boca estaba seca. Normalmente no es así de malo; normalmente puedo sonreír por dentro. Pero no hoy… Hoy era un día triste. Una costilla rota, nadie con quien hablar excepto alguien que me habían prohibido, y todos siendo malos.

Dios, quería un trago.

~~~\0/~~~

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS, TONY?!"

Se me quedó mirando fríamente y dejó caer los restos triturados de mi celular. "Te dije que no le hablaras."

"¡No eres mi maldita madre!" rugí, agachándome para recoger los pedazos. Me sujeté fuerte de la banqueta para no caerme. "¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Vas a decirme que no le hable a mi hermano también? ¡¿Quién dijo que tienes el derecho de decirme qué hacer?!"

"Él no traerá nada bueno," gruñó, ignorando al grupo que se estaba formando. "Lo sé."

"¿Cómo diablos sabes?"

"¿Por qué le dijiste que todos te odiamos?"

"¡Porque me odian!" Casi grité. Puedo igualar su temperamento, y puedo llegar más lejos. Una de las razones de que fuéramos rivales por tanto tiempo, y de que lo seamos de nuevo. "Ninguno de ustedes se molesta siquiera en escucharme cuando les estoy gritando en la cara. Diablos, Nate y las chicas me llaman viejo verde cada vez que me ven. ¿Cómo rayos eso no es odiarme? ¿Y qué importa con quién hablo?"

"Importa porque es él el que te está corrompiendo, ¿cierto?" retrucó Antonio. "Nunca eras agradable antes de ese idiota. Algo está mal, y es por culpa de él."

"¡¿Cómo es que ser agradable es estar corrompido?!" gruñí, dominándome con esfuerzo. Beber no me hace sentir confundido; en todo caso, me da un fuego que hace todo más intenso. Solía beber antes de las llamadas, pero Tomoe me arrojó un florero y paré. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que "nunca era agradable"? ¡Yo era muy agradable antes de que ustedes empezaran a ser idiotas!"

"Tenía la impresión de que armaste un escándalo porque Nate trató de robar tu ropa interior, y eso fue lo que empezó la tendencia hacia abajo," Antonio comentó secamente.

Sólo me le quedé mirando, la rabia elevándose. Eso fue sólo una semana después de… todos ellos sabían y… por Dios, ¿cómo puede alguien haber pensado en…?

"Tomoe," fue todo lo que pude soltar a través del nudo de mi garganta. Quería gritar. Quería desgarrarlo. Pero la expresión en su cara me hizo querer hacerlo rápido y doloroso, en vez de lento y tortuoso. Su cara se puso blanca, y la incertidumbre reemplazó al desprecio. Cuando tuve control sobre mi voz, de algún modo siseé, "Y tú fuiste el primero en olvidar. Lo sabes. Fuiste el primero en decirme que lo olvide. Tú. TÚ me dijiste que lo olvide. Tú, quien se había esforzado tanto como yo…"

"Yo…" pude ver el remordimiento latiendo enérgicamente a través de cada parte de él.

Entonces se recuperó visiblemente. "Eso no tiene nada que ver c-con la situación actual," dijo en una voz temblorosa que sonó la mitad a pregunta. Tenía tantas ganas de sólo matarlo, destriparlo, ofrecerlo a los dioses mayas. Pero ese era el coñac circulando a través de mi. Lo sabía bien, y eso amortiguó mi sed de sangre.

"¿No?" Pregunté, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Hay una razón por la que me rendí. Hay una razón por la que un día tiré todo por la puta ventana. Quizás no debería haber arrojado mi actitud por la ventana," reflexioné, fingiendo sobriedad, "Quizás debería haberte arrojado a TI. Y a las otras malditas pústulas que se hacen llamar nuestros colegas. A los bastardos, los cabrones, los hijos de puta− debí haberlos arrojado a USTEDES por la ventana!" Grité, sorprendido de mi propio volumen y de la forma en que Antonio temblaba y se encogía alejándose de mí. El coñac debió haberme afectado más de lo habitual. La sed de sangre surgió, pero yo sabía que no debía ceder. Me sujeté a ella con todas mis energías, pero Antonio sabía que no podría soportar, y fue por eso que estaba buscando una salida, y yo no podía sujetarla más−

Los pedazos rotos de tecnología en mi puño apretado sonaron débilmente.

Dí un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, la rabia súbitamente tomando control sobre mí cuando mi atención se quebró, y es sólo por el poder NEXT de Antonio que sobrevivió a la repentina lluvia de ataques. Él mantuvo la suya, me magulló bien, me rompió otra costilla; pero hay un motivo por el que me llaman "Wild Tiger", y él entiende, si es que no respeta exactamente, que cuando te dejo ir es mejor que busques algunos malditos refuerzos, o terminarás hecho una pulpa.

Se necesitó de otros siete clientes para separarme de él, y para ese entonces él estaba furioso también, y se necesitó de cuatro para contenerlo. Noté vagamente que todos los hombres y mujeres más grandes, pesados y fuertes me estaban sujetando por los brazos y la parte de atrás de mi camisa, y una mujer me estaba sacudiendo y gritándome a la cara mientras yo forcejeaba para apartarla, gritándole a Antonio, que me estaba gritando, y entonces se me acabaron los insultos en inglés y cambié a una mezcla de francés, alemán, danés y japonés. Muchos de ellos sonaban más sucios que su significado, para un angloparlante, lo que lo mejoró. Antonio, que es fluido en español ibérico y latinoamericano, había cambiado también.

La mujer que me zamarreaba de repente puso sus manos sobre mis oídos, y me fui apagando, sorprendido de que no ser capaz de escuchar hiciera que todo se calmara. Seguía bullendo por dentro, listo para matar, pero hubo una repentina disminución de todo, y de pronto estallé en llanto.

Esto fue probablemente más atemorizante que la idea de que yo asesinara a uno de mis propios "amigos". Nadie espera que un asesino en potencia de repente comience a llorar a mares, pero Dios, cuando no puedes darle con tus puños al problema, la frustración encuentra otras salidas. Todavía murmuraba insultos y maldecía todo en este mundo, pero llorar requiere un montón de energía y aire, así que no pude ser tan ruidoso como siempre. Y simplemente me disolví cuando la mujer que intentaba calmarme me abrazó. Era una de esas obreras de fábrica que olían a metal y hollín y aceite, y tenía los brazos tan gruesos como los de cualquier hombre, pero ella sabía cómo tratar con un sollozante hombre adulto. No me habían abrazado en… Por Dios. No me habían abrazado en… en años. Al menos, no por nadie salvo má.

Soy una persona de abrazos. No me gusta estar sin expresiones físicas de afecto. He sido privado por tanto tiempo, que incluso una mujer que nunca he conocido y abraza demasiado fuerte y está cubierta de cosas que probablemente me darán un sarpullido es una sensación hermosa. Era una madre. Fue la manera en que murmuraba y me sujetaba, en la forma particular de las mujeres que tenían que ocuparse de niños llorones gran parte de su vida. Eventualmente, el alboroto se disipó, mientras Antonio seguía gritando algo que sonaba extrañamente como a disculpas mezcladas con amenazas de muerte, aún en español, así que la aparté con mis brazos y la mujer limpió mi cara con su manga.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," dijo, con un acento escocés que hacía sonar su voz como si estuviera ronroneando. "Nunca había visto a un hombre adulto desmoronarse después de gritar amenazas de muerte a su sobreprotector amigo."

"Él no es un amigo," le dije fríamente, frotándome los ojos con la muñeca. "Es un compañero de trabajo. Probablemente no escuchaste la parte donde trataba de negar que odia mi pellejo. Después de eso, ya no tiene razones para fingir. Y no veo POR QUÉ es tan protector," estallé en contra de mi voluntad. "No es MI culpa que Bicho me siga pidiendo consejos−"

"¿Bicho?" preguntó curiosamente la mujer. Enrojecí.

"No sé su nombre, así que lo llamo Bicho, porque es raro. Hoy me pidió que lo ayudara a disuadir a una amiga, y Tony decidió que no tengo permitido hablar con él." Fulminé con la mirada a Antonio, que a esas alturas estaba a mitad del salón. Había varios tipos fuertes que aún me rodeaban, inseguros, aunque yo me sentía cansado y de mal humor y lleno de punzadas de dolor que hacían imposible volver y romperle la nariz. Fallé las tres primeras veces que lo intenté. Va a tener unos ojos morados absolutamente preciosos mañana.

"Bueno, viendo que no sabes su nombre, yo estaría preocupada también," dijo ella secamente. Fruncí el ceño.

"Es un buen chico. Raro como la mierda, pero un buen chico. Apuesto que lo odiaría en la vida real," murmuré para mí mismo, luego tomé aliento profundamente y lo solté. "Muy bien. Ya puedo con esto. Sólo… sólo necesito una más, y estaré bien," balbuceé para mí, tratando de no sonar desesperado. "Ayudará con…" No pude pensar en con qué ayudaría, así que sólo fui bajando la voz y me encaminé tropezando de vuelta a la barra. Jerry sacó rápidamente una Cerveza Héroes, y ni siquiera le di las gracias, sólo la vacié y le di demasiado dinero y me tambaleé (no hay otra palabra para ello) hacia afuera al aire demasiado caliente de una pegajosa noche de verano. Podía sentir a la gente mirándome, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para que me importara.

Noté que seguía sujetando mi teléfono. Estaba absolutamente destruido, pero seguía titilando débilmente, tratando de ganar mi atención. Me apoyé en una pared intentando presionar el botón para abrir el buzón de voz. No funcionó, así que empecé a presionar botones al azar, y eventualmente, abrió el buzón de voz y me obsequió con una recitación distorsionada y lamentable.

"_Hola, viejo. Sé que tu amigo dijo que no, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. Y… dime qué pasó. Sé cuándo algo anda mal, y lo sabes. ¿Está bien? …Llámame. Gracias."_

Los parlantes sisearon en las últimas palabras y colapsaron. Las luces se apagaron. Mi teléfono estaba muerto.

Cerré los ojos y traté de no llorar de nuevo. No sé cómo llegué a casa, pero creo que hubo un taxi involucrado, y por suerte conseguí uno respetable que no me llevó a algún área privada para que una pandilla me destripara. Como dije, pagué demasiado. Definitivamente no le importó, quizás porque yo no había vomitado o hecho demasiado ruido y estaba listo para soltar una carga. Estoy muy seguro de que vió la condición vacía de mi billetera y la culpa y rabia y emociones negativas mezcladas en mi cara, y fue por eso que él fue amable y esperó hasta que realmente lograra abrir la puerta de mi casa y pasara adentro. Es bueno saber que alguien sobrio con un auto está ahí para asegurarte de que no caigas muerto en tus escaleras. No hay mucho que puedan hacer una vez que estás adentro, pero aún así…

Me quedé de pie en la ducha hasta que me sentí marginalmente mejor, y comí un par de bananas y me fui a la cama, anticipando un dolor de cabeza mortal por la mañana. Olvidé completamente mis huesos rotos, pero a mitad de la noche, cuando trataron de matarme, me activé y los hice sanar más rápido. Lo he hecho antes. Toma mucho tiempo, y no lo logra por completo, pero ayuda muchísimo. Estaba tan exhausto que seguí durmiendo sin escuchar la alarma, y Agnes tuvo que despertarme gritando, _"¡OYE IDIOTA PEREZOSO, LEVÁNTATE!"_

"No tan fuerte," gruñí, luchando hasta para alzar mi muñeca para mirar a Agnes a los ojos vía pantalla holográfica. "Mi cuerpo entero está tratando de asesinarme."

"_No te golpeé tan fuerte," _objetó Antonio sarcásticamente. Mi atención se enfocó, y me tensé al recordar la noche anterior, aun cuando él no aparecía en mi pantalla.

"Y si lo hiciste, yo te golpeé un millón de veces más fuerte," siseé, para así no tener que gruñir y hacer vibrar mi garganta, lo cual haría doler la base de mi cráneo. "Te olvidas de que soy más experimentado en peleas que tú."

"Porque eres un borracho violento," comentó Dragon Kid. Casi grité, pero no pude, física ni mentalmente. No tenía el corazón para protestar, y no importaría si intentara negarlo. Era verdad. Ya no tenía sentido. Ya no tenía sentido negar nada…

Me senté para apartar mi mente de todos esos pensamientos y escuché a Agnes transmitir la información, haciendo una mueca ante su tono, el cual era de absoluto y extremo regocijo, mientras se deleitaba explicando cuán horribles eran nuestras nuevas tareas. Era un día ocupadísimo. Cerré fuerte los ojos e intenté prepararme mentalmente, pero no funcionó. Cortó la llamada justo a la marca de siete minutos, y me arrastré como una cosa muerta hacia el baño.

"Que lo llame, dice," murmuré con pesar mientras tomaba una toalla. "¿Qué lo llame, eh? Difícil de hacer sin teléfono…"

Miré a mi muñeca, a mi brazalete, y me pregunté con cansancio si tenía una función para hacer llamadas. Probablemente. Bien podría revisar.

No sé por qué tenía memorizado su número, pero cuando descolgó y dijo _"¿Hola?" _sonando todo confundido, sonreí. Mi día iba a ponerse mucho mejor.

"¡Hola, chaval!" ¿Por qué su voz me da un sentido de estabilidad en este mundo cruel? "Lamento lo de ayer, Tony rompió mi teléfono. Creo que estábamos en medio de una conversación, y tenías algo importante que decirme, ¿no?"

Se rió, una risa feliz que llegó clara como el cristal, a diferencia de cuando usaba mi celular. _"¡Ah, bien! Me alegra que hayas recibido mi mensaje, entonces. ¿Tony es la persona de quien te has estado escondiendo?"_

"Sí. No sé cómo voy a enfrentarlo hoy, le di unos feos moretones anoche. Perdí los estribos." ¿Sobrevivirá el brazalete a la ducha? Puse mi brazo bajo el chorro de agua experimentalmente y sonreí. ¡Síp, aún funciona! Me quité los boxers y entré de un salto alegremente. "¿Y cómo van tus cosas?"

"_Bueno, la chica con la que he estado teniendo problemas me ha dejado en paz. Le expliqué que de verdad no resultaría, porque ya tengo alguien especial."_

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Alguien especial? No me dijiste."

"_Porque tú eres ese alguien."_

…Creo que ni el núcleo del Sol pudo haber estado más caliente que el rubor que se extendió por mi cara. "Umm…"

"_No de una manera romántica,"_ me aseguró apresuradamente. _"Sólo te usé como excusa. Espero que no te importe."_

"Para nada," respondí, tratando de hacer que mi ritmo cardíaco se calmara y perdonarlo por el susto. "Entonces alejaste a esa chica. Genial. ¿Qué era tan importante?"

"_Yo… ah."_ Era muy impropio de él hacer una pausa incómoda antes de empezar siquiera la frase. _"Me preguntaba… si te gustaría… venir a la ceremonia de graduación."_

"¿Graduación?" Es difícil lavarse con una mano, pero me las arreglé. Sacrifiqué tres preciosos segundos para pasarme los dedos por el cabello y hacer que el champú penetre un poco más. ODIO tener el cabello graso. "¿Te vas a graduar de la universidad?"

"_No, me… me voy a graduar de la Academia de Héroes."_

"…Oh." Me di vuelta y me eché para atrás, para que el chorro de agua pudiera enjuagar bien la espuma. "No me dijiste que ibas a la Academia."

"_¿No?"_ contestó vagamente. _"Ah, supongo que no. Bueno, he estado ahí alrededor de seis años, es hora de dejarlos que me echen."_

Me reí de eso. "¿Echarte? Chaval, te conozco, a ti no te echan; sales por tu cuenta y dejas que la gente se convenza a sí misma de que fue por ellos. ¡No lo niegues!"

"_Nunca dije que lo haría. ¿Te gustaría venir o no? Es la semana que viene, así que…"_

Me mordí el labio. "¿Cuándo en la semana que viene? Tendré que hablarle a mi jefe; ya sabes, extraños horarios, malas horas y todo eso."

"_Jueves, a las 7PM. Asumo que sabes cómo llegar ahí, ¿no?"_

Lancé un bufido. "¡Ja! ¿Quién no? La Academia es tan nueva, que la cinta de la inauguración sigue en las puertas. Mejor dicho, así es como todos la ven todavía. ¿Está bueno ahí? ¿Realmente te enseñan cosas?"

"_Ven a la graduación y revelaré todo."_

"Bastardo."

"_Anciano idiota."_

Quería hablar todo el día, pero ya casi terminaba mi ducha. Hice una mueca de desagrado para mí mismo. "Bueno, no sé si pueda ir. Y tengo que irme al trabajo en unos minutos, y no tengo idea de cuándo saldré. Te llamaré cuando todo esté aclarado. ¿Está bien?"

"…_Sí. Entiendo."_

"Bien." Sonreí mientras salía y tomaba una toalla. "Eres un buen chico. Prometo esforzarme mucho para conseguir el día libre o algo."

"_Gracias. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo."_

"Eso es completamente imposible, pero gracias por el sentimiento. Buena suerte con tu última semana de clases."

Colgó primero, y aunque eso me puso un poco triste y algo herido, me encogí de hombros y dejé de pensar en ello, secándome con la toalla y echándome la ropa encima, con total indiferencia de si mi camisa estaba metida bajo el pantalón o no, y me di una rápida rasurada para deshacerme de esa estúpida, estúpida sombra de barba. ¿Por qué debo ser maldecido con un vello facial tan oscuro? Nadie se da cuenta cuando Sky High no se rasura…

Crucé la puerta luego de dos rápidas botellas de Heineken y una última y anhelante mirada a los panecillos que estaban dentro de su bolsa de plástico en el mesón de la cocina. Ya me sentía mal por haber sido tan cortante y breve con él, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Podría llamarle y tener una conversación apropiada más tarde.

Excepto que, cuando Tony me vió, caminó violentamente hacia mí, me sujetó del cuello de la camisa y gruñó, "Retira lo que dijiste, idiota. No tenías razón ni derecho para decir eso."

"Oh, tengo razones de sobra," contesté, deshaciéndome de su agarre. "Y porque tengo razones, tengo derechos. País libre, hombre*. A diferencia de donde vienes tú."

Tony odia que le recuerden que sus padres huyeron de España para instalarse en México. Se le puso la cara púrpura, lo que hizo que sus ojos amoratados se fundieran bastante bien excepto por ese tinte verdeamarillento, y hubiera intentado matarme si Agnes no se hubiera metido.

"¡Oigan idiotas! Vayan a sus estaciones," espetó, señalando hacia la imprecisa dirección del criminal que se suponía debíamos intentar atrapar. "Pueden continuar con su altercado después, ¿entendido? Ahora mismo, HeroTV necesita algo para mantener a los televidentes, y desafortunadamente ustedes son el dúo cómico que atrae multitudes. ¡Vayan!"

Ambos le gruñimos y fuimos a cumplir con nuestro deber.

Dúo cómico, bah… Hasta Tony tiene fans. Yo no tengo nada, y con mis costillas pulsando y mi cabeza aturdida…

"Oi, Ben," alcé la mano hacia mi mánager con cansancio, a modo de saludo; "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que pueda tener el jueves de la semana que viene libre? Mi amigo se va a graduar y quiere que vaya."

"Llámalo o mándale una tarjeta," Ben aconsejó sin rodeos, "Porque no vas a ir a ningún lugar el jueves." Me alcanzó mi traje y se lo arrebaté con un gruñido.

"Ben, estoy asquerosamente harto y enfermo de esta mierda, ¿por qué ninguno de nosotros puede tener al menos un día libre pago? Prometo no pasarlo bebiendo…"

Me devolvió el ceño fruncido. "Rompes promesas tantas veces como rompes paredes. Quizás el Mandamás te dejará libre por unas horas, pero no tendrás tiempo pago hasta que dejes de acumular todas esas deudas. Sé CUIDADOSO por una vez, ¿quieres?"

Me dolía la mandíbula, así que me forcé a dejar de rechinar los dientes. "Sí. Seré cuidadoso."

~~~\0/~~~

"_No es tu culpa."_

"¡Sí lo ES!" estallé, luchando contra las lágrimas. "¡Es mi culpa, ¿okay?! ¡Si no hubiera tirado esa pieza de mierda de dizque "arte", habría atrapado a ese tipo, Y habría ganado algo de tiempo libre! ¡Así como están las cosas, mi jefe me pondrá a hacer horas extra, OTRA VEZ, y no tendré nada de tiempo en absoluto por el resto del año! ¡Esto es mi maldita culpa, así que no trates de ser todo gentil y alentador al respecto!"

"_No estoy siendo gentil, estoy diciendo la verdad. No tengo idea de sobre qué estás barbotando, pero lo que sea que es, no es todo tu culpa. Primero, es culpa de quien sea que estuviera haciendo esa "pieza de mierda de dizque arte" el haberla puesto en semejante área. Segundo, es culpa de la persona el que estuviera huyendo de ti. Tercero, es culpa de tu jefe por negarte tiempo libre remunerado. Hay leyes laborales contra eso."_

"Pero no soy parte de ningún tipo de sindicato," murmuré, tratando de no hundirme demasiado en la miseria, o en los cojines del sofá. "Y nadie quiere adherirme a su sindicato porque la descripción de mi trabajo es un caos. Cambia cada varias semanas, sabe Dios por qué."

"_No necesitas ser parte de un sindicato. Hay leyes para prevenir que tengas que trabajar todos los días a horas tan extrañas, si es dañino para ti."_

"Mi trabajo ES para ser dañado." Presioné con una mano mis costillas lesionadas y solté un gesto de dolor. "Si trato de señalarle ese tipo de leyes, mi jefe se me reirá en la cara y me amenazará con jubilarme antes de tiempo. Y ni siquiera será una buena jubilación, sólo unos pocos miles y las cosas de mi cubículo."

Suspiró; un suspiro cálido, aunque triste, que hizo que me preguntara si alguna vez habría tenido la sensación de ahogarse en su propia carrera_. "Eres un anciano tonto. No puedo darte ningún consejo, pero puedo decirte esto; siempre hay maneras de conseguir lo que quieres. Pero si no puedes venir a la graduación, eso está bien para mi. Sólo pensaremos en algo más."_

Sonreí, de mala gana. "Vaya. De verdad estás decidido, ¿no?"

"_Por supuesto. Quiero conocerte en la vida real, así no tengo que adivinar cómo eres sólo por tu voz. No es como si uno pudiera juzgar a alguien y a su personalidad simplemente por teléfono o su palabra escrita. ¿Cómo sé que eres una buena persona con todos los demás así como conmigo, si todo lo que hacemos es hablar? Quiero saber cómo eres,"_ aclaró, y hubo una extraña intensidad en su voz que me hizo sentir extraño_. "Quiero saber si realmente eres una persona odiosa, o si eres paranoico, o si tus compañeros de trabajo son sólo prejuiciosos contigo. Quiero saber por qué ese tal Tony no me deja hablarte. Quiero saber si la imagen en mi cabeza es la imagen real."_

"Ah." La sensación extraña había cambiado, y se sentía un poco como vergüenza ahora. "Me gusta pensar que soy una buena persona, y no que estoy paranoico, pero es difícil cuando estás en un pozo de víboras. No creo que te agradarían. Mis compañeros, quiero decir. Pero, aparte de eso… bueno, ¿cuál es tu imagen de mí? Siempre he imaginado que eras algún chico popular con cara de niño y suficiente carisma para llenar una piscina."

Se rió, y sonreí tanto al deleite como a la vergüenza en el sonido. _"Bastante cierto, supongo. Al menos, así es como otros me ven, o eso dicen. ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dió esa impresión?"_

"Tu modo de hablar. Tu acento. Tienes una manera particular de juntar oraciones que me hace pensar que fuiste bien criado, y eso normalmente se traduce en ser un chico popular. Y eres demasiado amable. Sé que hay contenido en ese exterior de niño bonito, pero la forma en que hablas de tus amigos y compañeros de clase, y lo que ellos hacen y dicen a su vez, me hace pensar que te ven como alguna especie de… ah, no sé. Alguna especie de modelo en cuanto a ser humano." Me pausé para dejar que lo negara, pero no lo hizo. "¿Adiviné?"

"_Supongo… supongo que sí,"_ concordó lentamente, sonando un poco tímido. _"Gracias, creo. ¿Dijiste eso con la intención de hacer un cumplido?"_

"Oh, supongo que puedes pensar eso si quieres," suspiré, sonriendo un poco. "Tu turno."

"_No creo que te gustará…"_

"Estupideces. Dime, o te fastidiaré hasta el fin de los tiempos."

"_Bueno, es lo justo,"_ accedió con un pequeño suspiro suyo_. "¿Quieres descripción física o perfil de personalidad?"_

"Ambos. Pero personalidad primero. No quiero escuchar sobre cuántas verrugas tengo."

Una risa pequeña. _"Oh, no te preocupes, no me gusta ponerle verrugas a mis amigos. No… Creo que eres un solitario viudo de mediana edad sin idea de cómo operar en un ambiente público. Solitario, porque me toleras. De mediana edad, por el tono de tu voz. Bebes demasiado, me lo has dicho tú mismo, así que eso bajaría automáticamente tu capacidad de funcionar en reuniones sociales. No estás en la pobreza, pero no eres parte de la clase alta. Tu trabajo te ha endurecido y amargado, pero todavía hay puntos suaves en ti, en algún lugar. Finges que en verdad no te importa lo que piensen de ti, pero en realidad mantienes las heridas cerca tuyo. No te quejarías ni la mitad si en verdad dejaras que los insultos y demás te resbalaran. ¿Es un hábito de superación, o simplemente eres una de esas personas que no les gusta dejar que otros sepan sus verdaderos sentimientos?"_

No pude hallar las palabras para estar de acuerdo o no con ninguna de las opciones. Eso… ¿cómo puedes decir tanto sobre alguien sólo por hablar con él? Era como si hubiera leído mi diario, si yo tuviera uno. Quizás era porque le había contado tanto de mí… "Su… pongo que es… ¿un poco de ambos? De verdad que eres jodidamente raro, ¿lo sabías?"

"_¿Por qué? ¿Lo capté bien?"_

"Diste en el maldito clavo." Creo que fascinación no debería ser mi más fuerte reacción cuando me enfrento a alguien que ha diseccionado todo mi ser, pero no puedo temerle. No sé por qué. Simplemente no puedo. Es perceptivo, lo he sabido por… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Realmente ha sido más de un año? Por Dios. "Creo que deberías decirme qué clase de cara le pusiste a eso."

"_Lo siento… No quise ofenderte."_

"No lo hiciste. Es sólo que eso fue muy extraño. No lo hagas de nuevo."

"_De acuerdo. Lo prometo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te…?"_

"Sí."

Un suspiro corrió por el altavoz, pero como yo seguía usando mi brazalete, no hubo estática en absoluto. _"Bueno, pienso en ti como en una persona regular, altura promedio, estructura promedio, con un poco más de musculatura que la mayoría de los tipos en la calle. Quisiera que fueras apuesto, pero realmente, ¿cuántos hombres hoy en día no lucen como lo que se considera un "gilipollas"? Esa es una frase altamente impropia, por cierto−"_

"Sí, sí, ahórrame la lección. Veamos si puedes decirme cómo me veo por fuera tan bien como lo que soy por dentro."

"_Hmph. Bien, sé un palurdo ignorante, como si me importara."_ Es imposible para él esconder cuando está bromeando. _"Hmm. Ya que te quejas de tu vello facial tan seguido, me inclino a creer que o estás bien afeitado o tienes una mínima cobertura; una barba parece más probable que un bigote."_

Me froté la barbilla y sonreí. "Bingo en ese aspecto."

"_Je. ¿Cabello oscuro?"_

"Castaño."

"_Ligeramente más largo de lo que dicta la moda."_

"Tienes una foto mía, lo juro…"

"_Bueno, como no espío a mis amigos, eso es altamente improbable. Perdona si te ofendo, pero siempre he imaginado que tienes bonitos ojos."_

Mis orejas y mi nuca fueron las primeras en arder, pero mi cara estuvo un segundo cerca. "Nada acerca de mi es 'bonito'. Así que ESO está errado."

"_Apuesto a que son de un suave color café como de ciervo,"_ añadió intensamente, lo que hizo que mi cara doliera aún más. _"Con pestañas perfecta y naturalmente rizadas, y apenas una arruga a la vista."_

"Bueno, ahora te estás burlando de mí."

"_Au contraire__. Y cejas rectas, y una nariz ligeramente torcida por haber sido rota tantas veces, y sonríes más a menudo de lo que frunces el ceño. Y tus manos están llenas de cicatrices, pero no tanto para que sean feas, sino para que muestren lo trabajador que eres. Y el efecto total de ti es que eres fuerte, capaz y fuiste atractivo previamente en tu vida."_

"Um." ¿Es triste que estos fueran los primeros cumplidos hacia mí en años? "Ya te lo dije, no soy atractivo. Nunca lo fui."

"_Tienes ojos hermosos. Admítelo."_

"¡Que no!"

"_¿Son avellana, en cambio? Porque eso sería también bastante adorable, combinado con el resto de ti."_

Se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo. "¡P-para! ¡No soy adorable! ¡No soy atractivo! ¡Mis ojos son sólo de un marrón normal, eso es todo!"

"_Bueno, no me importa cómo luzcas físicamente. Eres un viejo adorable."_

Fue ahí que empecé a llorar.

~~~\0/~~~

"Te lo dije. Nada bueno saldría de eso."

Intenté fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no pude. Todavía estaba preocupado. "Vete a la mierda, Tony."

"¿Qué hizo?" demandó, parándose frente a mí. Traté de lanzar un gruñido, también, pero no salió. Aún si estaba enojado con él, no estaba realmente listo para ponerme a la defensiva.

"No hizo NADA," murmuré, tratando de rodearlo. Se puso en mi camino cada vez. "¡Maldita sea, Tony, muévete!"

"No. Si no hizo nada activamente, entonces ¿qué dijo?"

"¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!"

"Seguro que no." Tony se plantó en sus pies y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, fulminándome desde arriba con un toque de Antonio el Terror. "Pero sigo queriendo saber."

"No es asunto tuyo," murmuré, esquivándolo y dirigiéndome a la ventana. Las bicis no eran lo suficientemente buenas para hoy. En este estado, ocuparía la mayor parte del día… "Y todavía no veo por qué te importa si tengo amigos de verdad o no. No eres mi madre, y esto no es la maldita escuela. ¡Córtala de una vez! ¡Eres un chico grande ya, deja de joder y actúa como uno!"

Me sujetó del hombro y me giró, pero antes de que pudiera empezar, Fire Emblem apareció de pronto y agarró su trasero, haciéndolo gritar de la sorpresa. "¡Maldita sea! Deja de hacer eso, duele."

"Oh vaya, pensarías que es el fin del mundo," Dijo Fire Emblem con un puchero, luego comenzó a acurrucarse contra él. "¡Pero tienes el trasero más glorioso en el que haya posado la vista! ¿Cómo me puedo resistir?"

Me escabullí mientras Tony estaba distraído, y me pregunté si Fire Emblem estaba sólo aprovechando la oportunidad, o estaba tratando de ayudar. Nah… nadie me ayuda. Probablemente sólo estaba cachondo hoy. Gracias a Dios que me ve como el epítome del viejo repulsivo sin ningún tipo de cualidades atractivas en−

_Tienes bonitos ojos._

Me froté la boca para ocultar el repentino calor en mi cara. NO tengo ojos bonitos. No sé por qué me molesta que él haya dicho eso. No, no me molesta; me asusta. Nadie ha dicho una cosa así, nunca. Tomoe y yo no teníamos que decirnos qué rasgos físicos eran los mejores. Má nunca dijo que era lindo. Ninguna de las mujeres con quien alguna vez he intentado tener una relación mencionó jamás cómo me veía, además del inicial "Hola, guapo" en el bar. Nadie nunca ha dicho que tengo bonitos ojos.

Me dejé caer en el sofá contra la ventana y doblé mis brazos sobre el respaldo, mirando con furia mi reflejo en el cristal. ¿Qué quiere decir con atractivo previamente en mi vida? Sé que nunca me ha visto realmente, pero aun así… De verdad… NO soy guapo, majo, hermoso, adorable, lindo, sexy, precioso, bonito, ni ninguna otra descripción halagadora. Soy una persona.

Mi reflejo era pálido y muy transparente, pero también severo y despiadado. La nariz torcida; ceño permanente; líneas como paréntesis de tanto fruncirlo. ¿Cómo pueden ser considerados otra cosa más que ojos? Tienen la forma de pequeñas esferas de algo viscoso que tienen toneladas de nervios y están coloreados algo raro. No me gustan. Supongo que pueden ser etiquetados como "marrón claro" a veces, pero cambian de color. Como ahora. Lucen como fango.

Cerré mis ojos y enterré mi cara en mis brazos. Él sólo estaba confundido. Nunca antes me ha visto. Así que está bien. Quizás le enviaré una foto mía, para mostrarle que se equivoca, o quizás le pediré su dirección de email. De hecho, no. Me gusta no saber quién es. No me importa si sabe quién soy, sólo quiero que mantenga en secreto quién es ÉL. Es más divertido así.

Esperar, esperar… ¿cuándo tendremos nuestra próxima llamada? No quiero hablarle ahora, por lo que dijo, y porque no sería un sistema cerrado. No quiero que todos sepan de qué estamos hablando. Y Tony podría objetar. Pero Tony es un bastardo posesivo y puede irse a arder en el infierno para lo mucho que me importa.

"¡Hola, Wild Tiger!"

"Hola, Sky," murmuré, resistiendo la urgencia de gruñirle. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Saber por qué estás enfurruñado, eso es todo." Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, cruzó sus piernas y entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de su rodilla, lo cual nunca he visto realmente hacer a nadie en la vida real. Lo observé con desconfianza, pero él sólo sonrió, siempre alegre e inocente. "¿Entonces, qué pasa?"

Volví a mirar hacia afuera de la ventana y traté de no estar enojado. "…Mi amigo. Actuó como un idiota y no se disculpó."

"Ahh, ¡Algo así como tú!" comparó Sky High.

Mi cuerpo entero ansiaba gritarle, pero no. Debería al menos tratar de ser diplomático. "Sí... Supongo. Tal vez estoy más apegado a él de lo que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta. O… él me aseguró que estaba tratando de halagarme, así que no me enojé con él tanto como debería. Entonces bebí demasiado otra vez. Eso es todo."

Asintió pensativamente, y quise golpearlo. Maldito seas, bastardo, no intentes juzgarme basándote en este único incidente. Odio cuando la gente me hace eso. Va a decirme que "explique mis sentimientos" y pida una disculpa, sólo miren…

"Supongo que podrías explicarle por qué estás molesto," sugirió Sky High. ¡Boom! ¿Qué les dije? "Pedir una disculpa no sería egoísta tampoco. Estar enojado sin encontrar una manera apropiada de deshacerse de dicho enojo es poco saludable."

"Ya lo sé," murmuré, enterrando mi cara en mis brazos para así no tener que mirarlo. "Nunca hay una manera de "deshacerme" de mi enojo. Pasarlo con la bebida o a los golpes. A veces desaparece. Esto desaparecerá." No pude evitar añadir, casi en un susurro, "Espero que esto desaparezca, al menos."

No tuve que verlo para saber cuál sería su expresión. Contrariado, quizás. Ofendido, lo más seguro. Con él, la lástima se daba por hecho. Ese idiota siempre me está compadeciendo. Probablemente soy el más bajo de los bastardos alcohólicos hijos de una jardinera de coles y un vendedor ambulante que haya visto.

Claro que, no sé exactamente si mi padre era un vendedor ambulante. Sólo me gusta cómo suena.

Me tensé cuando Sky High puso su mano en mi hombro. "Estará todo bien," dijo, y mi mandíbula se endureció ante la gentileza de su tono. "Estarás bien." Entonces se alejó caminando.

Cerré los ojos fuerte e intenté no llorar.

* * *

Notas de traducción:

*hombre: En español en el original.

Intenté usar superíndices para estas aclaraciones, por parecerme más sutiles, pero no sé cómo ponerlos aquí.

Acerca del título del fanfiction: El título original es Spiraling, palabra que describe un incremento/decrecimiento/agravamiento precipitado de algo (así como la forma de una espiral, que empieza en un punto y con cada giro va creciendo en magnitud, sin detenerse ni volver a como estaba). Es como una caída en picada, una escalada precipitada, o que todo se va complicando más y más. Tómenlo como les parezca, o mejor aún, según lo que vaya aconteciendo en el relato.

Feedback, reviews, comentarios, saludos y expresiones de ánimo, aunque no sean en inglés, por favor déjenlos en el fanfiction original, así animan a la autora a que siga escribiendo :)

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

El 20/01/2014 Narukashi666 me autorizó a hacer esta traducción.

Lo que me motivó a pedírselo en primer lugar, fue que no puedo tolerar la idea de que tantas personas se pierdan tan buenas historias sólo por la barrera que implican los idiomas. Sé lo difícil que es cuando algo nos interesa pero como está en un idioma que no manejamos sólo nos queda esperar a que alguien lo traduzca o intentar leerlo aunque con el diccionario al lado (lo cual puede llevar tanto tiempo que uno termina frustrándose).

Hoy, 14/03/2014, lo subo de vuelta con los errores corregidos; espero sea al menos correcto. Disculpen si me pasé con algún modismo, de verdad que intenté hacerlo lo más neutro posible, tratando al mismo tiempo de que los personajes mantuvieran su frescura y naturalidad.

Esta historia will be the death of me. Pensar que casi no empiezo a leerla sólo porque casi todos los fanfiction escritos en primer persona que he leído antes resultaron estar out of character, desviándose mucho de la personalidad del protagonista. Lo de universe alterations también casi me disuade, pero mis temores resultaron infundados. Es algo mágico que te inviten a comprender a un protagonista, o al menos, a dejar de verlo como a un ser unidimensional. Fue la sensación que tuve cuando vi el primer capítulo de Tiger &amp; Bunny. Es la sensación que tengo al leer este fanfiction.

No tengo idea de cómo será el final, pero no puedo dejar de revisarlo cada día para ver si ha actualizado. Debo decir que me es muy agradable cada vez que esto sucede, no sólo por la alegría que siempre causa ver que tu fanfiction favorito ha actualizado, sino porque siempre son capítulos muy rendidores que si bien me hacen desesperar ante la idea de esperar otro capítulo, no me dejan insatisfecha.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, los invito nuevamente a que si quieren dejar algún review a esta historia, lo hagan en el fanfiction original:

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

Comentarios sobre esta traducción (necesito críticas para mejorar!), por favor envíenme un PM :)


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada de **Spiraling**, fanfiction escrito por **Narukashi666**.

s/9109787/1/Spiraling

Disclaimer:

Tiger &amp; Bunny y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Studio Sunrise (que produjo la serie), Masafumi Nishida (que escribió el guión) y Masakazu Katsura (que diseñó los personajes. Por cierto, amo tus obras Katsura-sensei!), y demás personas físicas o jurídicas involucradas en su creación. La historia "Spiraling"/"En espiral" pertenece a Narukashi666. La traducción es mía. Ni Narukashi666 ni yo recibimos nada a cambio de esto.

.

* * *

"Perdona por no haber podido ir."

"_Está bien. Al menos me llamaste y me advertiste. Siempre es agradable cuando la persona con la que cuentas se excusa antes, así puedes prepararte para la decepción."_

Puse los ojos en blanco y comí el último bocado de bagel ilícito. No tengo reparo en comer el desayuno en el baño, siempre que no está activamente en el excusado. "Eno, go JEN-go, eo go eo ejgar en ogoj uaoj aga ej."

"…_Repite eso, por favor."_

"Lo siento, pero no puedo estar en todos lados a la vez," solté cuando pude tragar. "Mi jefe-"

"_Te hace trabajar a horas infames y no tienes las agallas para demandar tiempo libre, sí, lo entiendo," saltó Bicho, interrumpiendo por quizás la quinta vez en todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido, "¿No puedes inventarte una excusa ORIGINAL?"_

"¡Es la verdad!" protesté, "Excepto por toda la parte de no-tener-agallas. Se lo PEDÍ, juro que lo hice, amenacé con suicidarme, pero ni siquiera lo consideró. Y no es como si no nos pudiéramos encontrar alguna otra vez…"

"_Eras el único que venía por mi."_

Quise enojarme, pero esa pequeña pieza de información me hizo querer hundirme en el piso. "Yo… ¿Lo… siento? ¿Qué acaso tu familia no…"

"_No he hablado con ninguno de mis primos, tías, tíos ni abuelos desde que tenía diez años. Tú DIJISTE,"_ me recordó. _"Tú DIJISTE que vendrías. Fuiste la única persona que dijo que lo haría."_

"Bueno, lo siento, pero las demás personas tienen una vida, también," estallé, perdiendo la paciencia, "Así que deja de quejarte. Está bien, el martes en el Bar de los Héroes, la primera ronda corre por mi cuenta. A las seis de la tarde. Y no me vengas con nada de esa mierda de "soy demasiado joven para beber", si puedes conducir, puedes tomarte al menos una cerveza conmigo."

"_Estar entonado es tan peligroso como estar borracho."_

"Estupideces. ¿Estarás ahí? Te dará una oportunidad de patearme las pelotas sin tener que acosarme basándote en mi número de teléfono."

"_Casi tengo la intención de prometer ir y luego no aparecer en absoluto."_

"Si lo intentas, yo te acosaré a TI por tu número de teléfono. Mira, quiero que nos encontremos tanto como tú, pero yo… todo es muy cambiante, y nunca tengo idea de cuándo me llamarán. Pero estaré a las seis. Lo juro por mi honor de alcohólico," prometí, alzando una mano y poniendo la otra sobre mi corazón, a pesar de que él no pudiera verme. "Y me quedaré tanto como pueda. Me siento en el rincón más cercano al piano. Sabes cómo llegar ahí, ¿no?"

"_Ja. Todo aquel al que le interesa Hero TV sabe donde es. Jura sobre las tumbas de tus abuelos."_

"Juro sobre las tumbas de mis abuelos, de mi padre y de mi alma gemela, que estaré ahí." Parpadeé, pensé en lo que acababa de decir y me mordí la lengua. "Ah. Lo siento. Se me escapó eso."

"_No, está bien. Sé que ella es importante para ti."_ Siempre suena triste cuando menciono a Tomoe, y esta vez no fue la excepción. _"Pero… esos son buenos juramentos. Sí. Estaré ahí. Iré a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco."_

"Entonces yo estaré ahí a las cuatro," retruqué, y sonreí cuando él se rió. "No, en serio, prometo estar ahí a las seis. Quiero ver si tienes ojos marrones o verdes, ya que aparentemente no te puedes acordar."

"_Creo que son marrones, en verdad…"_

"No importa. Son verdes, en mi imaginación."

"_Y los tuyos siguen siendo bonitos como un sol."_

Mi corazón aún se sacude y mi estómago se revuelve cuando dice eso. Nunca sabré por qué. "Sí, claro. Admitirás tu error el martes a las seis."

"_Lo espero con ansias. Adiós, viejo."_

"Adiós, chaval."

Me sentí… bien. No sólo porque mi nuevo teléfono funcionaba a las mil maravillas, sino porque él me había más o menos perdonado. ¡Y finalmente podría ver la cara detrás de esa voz de niño bonito!

Traté de convencerme de que mi entusiasmo infantil eran sólo nervios, pero no. No había tenido un amigo de verdad en… décadas. Y hablar no es lo mismo que ver, interactuar. ¿Es como un niño pequeño, todo inocencia infantil y torpeza tierna? ¿Es malévolo, con el tipo de ojos que hace caer rendidas a las mujeres y el físico que evitan por principio? ¿O es sólo una persona normal con un poco más de dinero que la mayoría? El dinero hace a todos más atractivos, y distorsiona el modo en que interpretas su personalidad. Incluso ahora, puedo ver una nariz respingada, unos ojos grandes y una sonrisa vacía, y dientes blancos y perfectos que cuesta una pequeña fortuna mantener. Y un cuerpo debilucho. ¿Pero acaso la Academia de Héroes no trata de hacerte ganar músculo?

Salí del cubículo del baño, guardando mi celular, y me choqué con Antonio.

Me miró fulminándome desde lo alto, y le gruñí. "Ah, no jodas, Tony. No es como si me fuera a violar con una motosierra. Sólo son unos tragos."

"Con alguien que te dijo que tenías ojos bonitos," añadió, frunciendo el ceño con furia. "Huelo problemas. ¡Ni siquiera CONOCES a ese tipo!"

"Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no será el tipo de persona que mata gente en medio de un bar público," salté; si tuviera pelos o plumas, estarían erizados y despeinados. "Es un NIÑO, Tony. En todo caso, él debería tener cuidado de MÍ. Diablos, estuvo en la Academia de Héroes, y ya sabes cómo le lavan el cerebro a sus estudiantes para que sean todo amabilidad, y alegres y solidarios y toda esa mierda. ¡Mira a Origami!"

"Apenas es alegre," contradijo Tony. Bien, mi plan había funcionado. "Él es el tipo que se niega a hablar a menos que le hablen, ¿no?"

"Bueno, a la vista de que no va dando saltitos por ahí en calzas o capas, entonces sí, supongo que ES Ivan. ¡Apréndete los nombres, Tony!"

"¿Por qué debería?" gruñó. "Te conozco a ti y a Nathan. Eso es todo lo que necesito."

"¿Nathan es Fire Emblem, verdad?"

"Sí. Tal vez TÚ deberías aprenderte los nombres de las personas."

"¡Sé sus malditos nombres, es sólo que no los combino con los trajes de héroe!"

"Claaaro," dijo Tony arrastrando las palabras, ignorando cómo mis manos se cerraban y abrían. Ohhh, cuánto ansiaba romperle la nariz y refrescar esos ojos morados. Quizás sería capaz de causarle una conmoción cerebral, si lo golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte. "Pero de todos modos, no vas a ir solo. Voy contigo, y no puedes detenerme."

"Eres tan infantil," murmuré, esquivándolo y dirigiéndome a la puerta. "No necesito un chaperón, no es como si me fuera a secuestrar y destruir mi inocencia o lo que sea. Vamos a beber y decidir si vale la pena seguir siendo amigos. Y CONTIGO ahí, será mil veces más embarazoso."

"Lo cual es bueno." Me sigue como una oveja, a veces; tonto e inconsciente. "Será embarazoso de todos modos, y el que esté ahí evitará que se ponga demasiado terrible."

"¿Cómo es que tener una mamá oso gigantesca y amenazadora evitará que las cosas se pongan terribles? ¿Y quién dice que SE PONDRÁ terrible?" traté de ir hacia Fire Emblem (no, Nathan, debo recordar eso), pero no me dejaba marchar, aún cuando obviamente podía ver a dónde me dirigía. Era conveniente que Nathan estuviera en el camino de mi ruta al asiento de la ventana. Si me puede quitar a Tony de encima, puedo alcanzar la paz, la tranquilidad de mirar a este maldito paisaje urbano y tratar de no deslizarme lentamente hacia la locura.

"No se SIENTE correcto," murmuró Tony, todavía siguiéndome, y acercándose. "Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo…"

"Lo cual es la razón de que vaya a encontrarme con él," le expliqué exasperado, "Así puedo decir que realmente lo HE conocido, y SÉ quién es. ¡Déjame en paz, Tony!"

"¿Y si es un asesino o algo así?"

"¡Por Dios, te estás convirtiendo en tu madre!"

"Ella siempre tuvo ese derecho. No te voy a dejar ir sin refuerzos."

"¡No NECESITO refuerzos, maldita sea! Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, son sólo unos tragos, puedo cuidarme, y dudo que sea alguna especie de psicópata asesino que se calienta atrayendo a sus víctimas hacia un falso sentido de familiaridad. ¡Apenas tiene veinte!"

"Eso dice," murmuró Tony. Me giré encarándolo y abrí la boca para gritar cuando Nate se deslizó como una serpiente y decidió adherirse a Tony como papel film.

"¿Eso dice quién, dulzura?" susurró en el oído de Tony, mientras su víctima gritaba del susto y trataba de despegarse. "¿Finalmente nuestro viejito va a salir de su casa a conocer jóvenes adorables para presentármelos?"

"NO, y NO haré eso," espeté, retrocediendo lentamente. "Voy a encontrarme con un amigo. Es diferente."

"¡Ni siquiera es un amigo de verdad!" escupió Tony, ignorando el aumento repentino de interés de Nate. "¡Sólo es un tipo al que le hablas por teléfono!"

"Corrección, él me habla a MI. Siempre llama primero." Esto siempre había sido algo que yo consideraba digno de sentirse orgulloso. Si le gusta llamarme, eso quiere decir que le gusta hablarme, y por ende, no le molesto. Disfruto mucho de esa pizca de información. "Y no es sobreprotector ni molesto ni raro como tú, así que es mucho mejor conversador de lo que tú serás JAMÁS."

"Así que, SÓLO has hablado con él, y eso únicamente por teléfono," dedujo Nathan, acurrucándose más cerca. Tony forcejeó, pero parecía haberse dado por vencido. "¿Y ahora vas a conocerlo? ¿Eso no es un poco inseguro?"

"¡Es exactamente lo que digo!" comenzó Tony, pero Nathan le susurró con cariño un poco más y acarició el pelo de su pecho, y Tony renovó sus pataleos y gritos. Excepto que no estaba gritando, sólo estaba maldiciendo. Alto.

Esperé un momento de calma, así podrían escucharme cuando dije, "La única forma de que pudiera ser inseguro sería que él estuviera dispuesto a hacerme algo horrible en público, con un montón de gente ebria alrededor. Me conocen ahí, no les importará patearlo mientras está en el suelo. Algo que hacer, al menos." Me encogí de hombros y huí.

Quiero verlo. Quiero mostrarle a Tony que se equivoca. Dios, necesito dejar de pensar en ello.

"No tengo ojos bonitos," le dije a la ventana, y estaba seguro de que podría convencer al chaval de eso. Vería mis ojos color pardo y retiraría lo dicho. Lo admito, se aclaran u oscurecen acorde a mi humor, pero o son lodosos o polvorientos. Mis ojos son un camino rural. ¿Cómo son los suyos? Espero que sean verdes. Tengo fijo en mi mente que tiene ojos de bishie, de un verde oscuro, como de alga marina. Alga y, en la luz correcta, césped verde, u hojas. Él es como una planta en mi mente. Supongo que yo soy una roca.

~~~\0/~~~

"No está aquí," balbuceé, tratando de no dejar que mi cara mostrara mi decepción. Se lo había dicho, la banqueta más cerca del piano, a las seis… no. Quizás está demorado. Me convencí a mí mismo de eso y tomé mi asiento habitual, ordenando lo de siempre. Jerry, el bartender, parecía bastante amigable hoy. Ah, sirviéndose de sus propias bebidas, ¿no? Bueno, no puedo culparlo; tiene en stock grandes marcas. He probado cada sabor de jerez que tiene, todos son deliciosos. Por otra parte, me es difícil encontrar un jerez que NO me guste.

¿Le gustará a él el jerez? Eh… parecía más como de los que les gusta el Martini, lo cual es triste realmente. Las bebidas puras son la mejor elección, aunque, tengo que admitir, que Sex on the Beach es muy sabroso.

¿Qué? Me gusta beber variado. La cerveza es mi bebida de siempre, pero cuando estoy lo suficientemente borracho, bebo lo que sea. Incluso vodka, que normalmente evito por principio. Debería presentarle al Captain Morgan. Serían muy buenos amigos. El capitán y yo nos conocemos desde hace muuucho tiempo; ah, los agitados días de escuela de mi juventud.

A las seis y media, miré alrededor y no vi a nadie. Nadie nuevo. Ningún rubio carilindo. NADIE rubio. Me enfoqué en mi cerveza otra vez. Seguramente estará aquí a las siete.

A las siete, miré alrededor y me dije que esperara hasta las ocho.

A las diez y media, me rendí y fui a casa.

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Estado de la Misión: Conocer a la Lindura?"

"Fracaso miserable," murmuré. "No apareció. Idiota. Y dudo que sea lindo."

"Estás con resaca, idiota. ¿Cuánto esperaste?" Tony puso una botella de agua frente a mi cara y la tomé con un gruñido. "Si te fuiste antes de que llegara…"

"Estuve ahí cuatro horas de mierda, de seis a diez, y dijo que llegaría temprano. Capullo de mierda." Vacié la botella. "Sigo ebrio, ¿no?"

"Sí." Tony me tendió una banana. La devoré. "Necesitas parar de beber cada mañana."

"No puedo," balbuceé, enterrando mi cara en mis brazos. "Si está ahí, lo bebo. Seis botellas al día. Diez si voy al bar. Más que eso. Me voy a terminar matando, ¿no?"

Tony, que había escuchado esta letanía antes, suspiró y se sentó en el piso frente a mí. "Sí, tu hígado va a explotar en dos, tres años. El cáncer es una probabilidad."

Nathan, que no la había escuchado, mordisqueó sus uñas esculpidas y me frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no puedes parar?" Demandó irritado, "Si significa que morirás a una edad temprana, ¿por qué no al menos TRATAR de parar?"

Me reí. No era un buen sonido en ningún sentido de la palabra. "Lo he hecho, He tratado luego de la primera borrachera de tres días, pero era algo así como un hábito, así que volví al bar a las cinco luego de ocho meses. He acumulado cerveza y whisky, para el día que me vaya a la ruina. Seré un vagabundo borracho. Kaede nunca me reconocerá. Má renegará de mí y Muramasa enviará a sus jinetes huargos. Voy a morir."

"Toma otra banana," ofreció Tony plácidamente.

"¡Eres un caso perdido!" se indignó Nathan, alzando sus brazos con exasperación. "¡Me rindo! ¿Por qué me molesto en hablarte siquiera?"

"Porque te gusta hacerte sentir importante al compararte conmigo." Comí otra banana.

"Porque eres un metiche entrometido que quiere conocer a su amigo de correo verbal, sólo porque es rubio de ojos azules y fue criado con dinero." Tony me dio otra agua.

Nathan se nos quedó viendo. Parecía sorprendido y asustado. Le sonreí, pobremente. "Eres tan transparente como yo, a veces, bastardo gay rico. Déjame en mi desesperación por unas horas, ¿si?"

Asintió y desapareció.

Esperé hasta que estuvo lejos antes de esconder mi cara tras mis rodillas y sofocar mis sollozos. Soy un borracho emocional. Él me abandonó, y yo había abandonado a mi única hija, y mi esposa seguramente odiaba mi existencia por lo que he hecho, y no tenía amigos y tenía un trabajo horrible y suficiente alcohol para durar todo el Apocalipsis. Odio el mundo. Me odio a mí mismo. Odio la vida. Quiero morir. Sólo acábenlo de una vez, déjenme morir, déjenme morir…

"Voy a ir al baño," anunció Tony de pronto, y desapareció.

Eso me permitió tiempo para sollozar hasta que me doliera la cara, aunque escondí mi (la única palabra para ello es lamento) en el hueco de mi brazo. No debo deprimir a los demás conmigo. No debo lucir débil. Pero, oh, mi corazón…

No resistí al final y no me molesté en controlarme. No había tenido un buen llanto en mucho tiempo. Y mi llanto es caótico. Me gotea la nariz, mis pulmones exhalan entrecortadamente, mis sollozos son los más ruidosos e infantiles que ha sollozado un adulto, y me es difícil tomar aire, lo que significa que mis sollozos se vuelven más ruidosos y duelen, y entonces vuelven a ser espasmos sorbiendo aire, y trato de contenerme, pero entonces comienzo a hipar y todo vuelve a empezar de nuevo. No puedo tragar cuando lloro. Tengo que tener cuidado y mantener la saliva dentro hasta la próxima vez que pueda tomar aire, entonces trago y gimo y lloro un poco más. Me toma un tiempo largo sacarlo todo apropiadamente.

Cuando finalmente lo sentí todo caer en mi diafragma e impactar ahí, inútil e inexpresivo, me sequé los ojos con mi manga, y la nariz en mi camiseta, y tomé otra botella de agua. Había pasado mi hora. No me moveré. Esta mezcla enredada de equipos de ejercicio tras la que me he encerrado, es mi refugio. Simplemente me senté, me hice un ovillo, la espalda contra la pared, una botella de agua acunada entre mi pecho y mis rodillas mientas envolvía mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, y giré mi cabeza para mirar perdidamente a la pared, mi mejilla empezando a entumecerse al estar presionada contra mis rodillas.

Me tomó tres horas enteras ser capaz de mover mi trasero y arrastrarme hacia la abertura entre dos bicicletas. Mi cabeza seguía llena, y la cerveza estaba haciendo inestables mis pies. Pero me las arreglé para tambalearme hasta el baño y devolver un poco y llorar un poco más mientras mi estómago me purgaba algo. Entonces volví a mi refugio de las bicicletas, y me enrosqué de lado y me desmayé.

~~~\0/~~~

"¿…le pasa?"

"Está borracho."

"¿Ya? ¡Apenas es mediodía!"

"Anoche bebió mucho, y eso generalmente lo hace sentir como que tiene que beber más. Es uno de esos tipo que se deprimen mucho cuando se emborrachan."

"Pobre tipo."

"¡¿Pobre qué?! Es un borracho. ¿Por qué es héroe siquiera?"

"Porque es demasiado terco."

"Bueno, creo que él–"

~~~\0/~~~

"Oye, despierta, viejo."

No quería, pero lo hice, y refunfuñé ininteligiblemente cuando un pie en calzado deportivo me empujó otra vez. "Está bien, estoy levantado, estoy levantado," murmuré, alejándome del pie y rodando un poco para mirar con mal ceño a Blue Rose. "Y todavía no soy viejo. Eres sólo una niña, así que no sabes."

"Levántate," espetó, y me pateó un poco más fuerte antes de alejarse altivamente. Murmuré algo no apropiado para fiestas de jardín y me puse trabajosamente de pie. ¿Tengo el estómago revuelto? No. ¿Tengo la cabeza pesada o llena de aire? No y no. ¿Puedo ver bien? Sí. ¿Puedo caminar derecho? No. Tres de cuatro, hagamos esta mierda.

Tony me arrojó una toalla caliente mientras él y los otros huían. Lo noté y les fruncí el ceño. ¿Nadie se quedaba a gritarme? ¿Nadie se detenía a lanzar un último insulto? ¿Nadie que se burlara de mis modos infantiles?

Eso dolía, y no sabía por qué.

Me limpié unas lágrimas más con la toalla y luché para estar listo para irme. Ay… cada articulación, cada músculo, cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cráneo… Oh, Dios, sólo quiero dormir… Pero ese era el whisky hablando. Debo ponerme en marcha. Una vez en movimiento, sigues en movimiento. La emoción se crea mediante el movimiento. Indefensión aprendida. Pensamientos positivos. Pensamientos positivos. Positivo. Soy positivo. Hoy, puedo atrapar a uno. Puedo salvar a uno. Puedo. Creo… Sé… Lo haré…

Me derrumbé.

¿Por qué no estuviste ahí?

~~~\0/~~~

"_Yo… Lo siento."_

"Deberías." Le había contado todo, con una monotonía que se sentía como si mi garganta se hubiera vuelto de plomo. Mayormente, le conté sobre todos los tragos que había bebido y se los describí para que tuviera una idea de lo que debería probar.

Esa parte había sido difícil, pero no tanto como la parte donde le conté que había esperado hasta las diez, luego me fui a casa, luego bebí un poco más, y luego rompí en llanto. Todo eso había sido muy escasamente descrito, casi esas palabras exactas de hecho, porque no podía confiar en que no me enojaría. Y ahora su tono de voz me estaba enfureciendo más, porque realmente SÍ sonaba arrepentido.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

El silencio me hizo querer rechinar mis dientes. En cambio, me dejé caer de lado en el sofá y me enrosqué un poco. Yacer acostado me relajará. Rodé sobre mi espalda cuando siguió callado y pregunté, "¿Y bien? ¿Tienes una novia, o tu nuevo trabajo está enloqueciendo tus horarios, como el mío?"

"_No, yo… yo… estaba ahí," admitió. "Estaba… nervioso."_

…Ahhh. Sentí todo el aire en mis pulmones desaparecer, al tiempo que mi corazón se hundía como el núcleo de un agujero negro, tan denso, tan pesado. Nervioso. Había estado nervioso. Y yo había tenido tanto miedo de que él resultara ser como los otros, como si me hubiera abandonado al final, como si me hubiera dejado solo y humillado; había tenido tantas ganas de llamarlo, pero había confiado en que él vendría adonde le había dicho.

"No estabas en ningún lugar donde pudiera verte."

"_Lo sé. Intentaba asegurarme de que no me vieras. Lo siento, es que… yo… no estoy acostumbrado a que me presenten de pronto a alguien que ya conozco."_

No pude evitar una media sonrisa. "¿Cómo es coherente esa oración?"

"_No sé. Um. Pero yo tenía razón,"_ dijo tímidamente. _"Tienes… interesantes ojos."_

"Ibas a decir bonitos."

"_Son preciosos cuando estás sobrio."_

No me quedaba ninguna vergüenza ni angustia. No tenía la suficiente energía para llamarle la atención. "¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y qué tal cuando estoy ebrio?"

"_Son infinitos."_ Lo dijo como si fuera un cumplido. _"Insondables. Intensos. Interesantes. ¿Por qué no tienes mujeres arrojándose a tus pies?"_

"Porque ellas no son tú. Tú sólo buscas lo que quieres ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo me estuviste observando?"

"_Alrededor de una hora. Luego… me sentí como un idiota, y casi fui hasta ti, pero no tenía idea de qué decir, así que sólo me fui."_

"Pudiste haber dicho, 'Hola, nos hablamos constantemente por teléfono como colegialas, ¿cómo estás hoy?' o algo parecido." Te odio. No, no, no te odio, lo siento, ¿pero cómo puedes NO pensar en algo para decir? "Podrías haber dicho simplemente, 'Yo tenía razón, viejo bastardo,' y yo habría sabido."

"_Quería,… es que… te veías tan contento, y luego parecías estar enojado, y yo no quería que estuvieras enojado conmigo."_

"No lo habría estado. Habría estado molesto, pero sólo sigo molesto si tú te enojas también. ¿Te HABRÍAS enojado?"

"_Habría fruncido el ceño ante tal comportamiento, sí."_

"Porque eres un niño. Aún eres tonto y joven. No… necesitamos una especie de código," murmuré, frotándome las sienes. Ay… no beban cinco vasos de jugo de naranja mezclados con tequila. Es una terrible combinación. "Puedes decir algo como, '¿Cómo estás, viejo?' y yo responderé 'Estoy bien, zoquete,' y estaremos a mano. ¿O quizás idiota? ¿Jovencito? ¿Cómo te llamarías a ti mismo?"

"_¿Qué tal Ben?"_

Parpadeé. "¿Ben? ¿Por qué?"

"_Porque solía deletrear mi nombre con una e en vez de una a, así que siempre era Ben-a-bi. Deletreaba fonéticamente, y no podía distinguir bien entre erres y enes. Así que puedes llamarme Ben."_

"Benny. Ya tengo un Ben en mi vida de mierda. Puedes ser Benny. Parece nombre de niño pequeño, de todos modos."

"_No creo… ¿Alguna vez me dijiste tu nombre?"_

"No, no te lo dije… Eh." Me encogí de hombros lo mejor que pude. "Mi nombre es Kotetsu. Tú me viste y yo no te vi, así que puedes saber eso."

"_¿Kotetsu?"_

"Sí."

"_Ese es… un nombre extraño."_

"Japonés."

"_Oh."_

"¿Qué, no notaste los ojos rasgados?"

"_¡Eso es RACISTA!"_ gritó con espanto, y me reí.

"¿Y? Los blancos se llaman así mismos crackers, y conozco montones de yanquis, y algunos nazis y guiris–"

"_¡Basta ya!"_

"¿Así que por qué no me puedo llamar a mí mismo ponja? Es un nombre." Me encogí de hombros. "Ahora bien, es ofensivo cuando alguien MÁS lo dice, pero si soy yo insultándome, me importa una mierda."

"_¿Sigues enojado conmigo, verdad?"_ preguntó bajito.

Suspiré. "Sí. Sigo enojado. Lo siento."

"_No… yo lo siento por hacerte enojar. Pero… lo dije en serio. Si no son bonitos–"_

"Oh, por Dios, por favor, no," me quejé, "¡LÍBRAME de los comentarios sobre mis ojos!"

"_Me hacen feliz de conocerte. Así como el resto de ti. Pareces una buena persona. Me gusta eso."_

Es bueno que la gente al teléfono no pueda verte sonrojar. "¿Sí? No me digas que esta es una de esas estúpidas cosas de enamorarse-de-alguien-que-nunca-conociste; eso sería tan raro como disparatado." Sonreí cuando hizo un sonido de sorpresa e indignación. "Está bien, amor no, sino un ligero enamoramiento masculino. Si te hace sentir mejor, tuve uno por un vejete gordo. Era una persona estupenda. Los enamoramientos masculinos no te hacen menos hombre."

"_Bueno, entonces sí, tengo un pequeño enamoramiento masculino por ti,"_ confesó, en voz baja y nerviosamente. _"Tú… eres la única persona además de mi tío que no es extremadamente estúpida a nivel básico. Es más fácil revelarse a través de una charla a distancia o palabras escritas, que en conversaciones cara a cara. ¿No lo has notado? Cuando no miras a alguien, es más fácil explicar. Yo… me siento mucho más cómodo contigo que con nadie aquí, frente a mí, físicamente a distancia de habla. Pienso, ¿tú estás más cómodo conmigo?"_ Una ansiedad esperanzada, un niño pidiéndole confirmación a un adulto. No pude evitar una sonrisa.

"Sí. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora; eres mi único amigo. Y no es que a nadie más le importe."

Es sólo un niño. Mentirle un poco no lo lastimará. Me he estado mintiendo a mí, también… ¿Por qué más yo explotaría así? Él no es una constante. No es sólido como una roca, algo a lo que pueda aferrarme y todo se resolverá. Debería dejar de pensar así. Es un niño, no… no un pilar de concreto metafórico que me sostendrá y también evitará que sea barrido. Es un amigo, no un protector. Una persona, no un benefactor. Tony tenía razón en algo; esto está mal. Lo estoy poniendo en la posición equivocada. Debería dejar de apoyarme tanto en él, y solucionar las cosas sin recurrir a él cada segundo que tengo libre del día. Aún si él ES la primer persona en realmente ser agradable conmigo por su propia voluntad.

No recuerdo bien el resto de la conversación. Intenté no hacerlo. Él prácticamente se transformó en una fuente, y yo le regresé el favor, y no sé por qué, pero simplemente me perdí y dejé que me hiciera hablar. Lloró. Traté de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero lo hice llorar más, y luego se puso muy frío y enojado, y entonces yo me enojé, y luego él colgó y yo me fui a la cama, echando humo.

Quise llamarlo y decirle que lo sentía, pero a las tres de la madrugada tuvimos que ir a una especie de cosa rara (estoy seguro de que no era un asalto real) donde los criminales vieron a Blue Rose y se arrastraron salivando, y todos atrapamos uno, y Blue Rose gritó y se escondió detrás de nosotros para que los bastardos degenerados no le echaran un buen vistazo por mucho tiempo. Pateé al peor del montón, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que intentara dispararme. Rock Bison le quitó el arma. Blue Rose parecía retirarse detrás de Origami Cyclone y de mí la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando lo noté, repentinamente se puso roja como tomate e hizo hincapié en ser desdeñosa conmigo a cada oportunidad.

Fue raro. Y Bicho– no, Benny, me llamó a las seis. Abrí la boca para disculparme y dijo, _"Por favor no esperes que te regrese el favor por los próximos cinco días."_

"¿Por qué?" demandé, pero ya había colgado.

Demás está decir que estuve de un humor terrible los primeros dos días. Después de eso, sin embargo, yo sólo…

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Qué RAYOS te pasa?"

Pateé el aire, sentado en el rellano de la escalera de incendios, e ignoré a Dragon Kid. Es difícil recuperarse, ¿saben? Te acostumbras a alguien, a una constante, y cuando desaparecen, es… extraño. Vacío. Fue como cuando Muramasa se fue a la universidad. Iba a su habitación para gritarle que me ayudara a arreglar mi moto todoterreno y me daba cuenta que la cama estaba cuidadosamente hecha y que las paredes carecían de las páginas centrales arrancadas de revistas ilícitas, y que él ya no estaba ahí. Y por la primera semana estuve contento; y al mes siguiente no podía entender qué era lo que me ponía malhumorado e inquieto, hasta que recibí una postal de él.

No debería estar así de afectado. Él no es mi hermano. Es sólo un maldito AMIGO…

No.

Cuando llamó por primera vez… yo había sucumbido y hablado porque estaba furioso y cansado, y quería un escape que no fuera el alcohol. Esa fue siempre mi mentalidad en adelante; él llamaba, yo recordaba mis penas, le contaba todo.

"¡Oye, te hice una pregunta!"

"Y yo no quiero responderla," murmuré. "No pasa nada. Estoy siendo, como el resto de ustedes tan delicadamente establece, un Viejo Difícil y Odioso."

"Esa fue Karina, no yo." Se dejó caer sentada junto a mí y atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho, cruzando sus brazos encima de ellas, y escrutándome de una manera algo incómoda. "… ¿Por qué eres siempre tan estúpido?"

"¿Por qué tratan USTEDES de HACERME ser estúpido?" Retruqué. "Tú Y los otros. Era molesto yo recién comenzaba, y ahora es de plano irritante. Sólo has estado trabajando por tres meses y ya estás cuarta."

No era mi intención sonar tan amargado. Me salió así. La calle debajo era muy pequeña a esta altura. Me pregunté qué pasaría si saltara. No, no debería pensar así. Él dijo cinco días… no, no debería pensar en ESO tampoco. Debo superarlo. Difícilmente me puedo disculpar a estas alturas.

"Tch. Me va a matar de todos modos," balbuceé para mí mismo. "No es mi culpa que él sea tan raro… la única persona, ¡bah! Ya tiene malditos amigos…" Y mis ojos no son bonitos. Mi estómago se elevó con ese pensamiento, pero me aferré a él de todos modos. Él sonó como si lo dijese en serio…

"¿Sobre qué estás murmurando?" preguntó Dragon Kid, con aire curioso, no despectivo. "¿Te refieres al tipo por el que Rock Bison sigue gritándote?"

Le lancé una mirada furiosa, pero ella no quería ser provocada, así que renuncié a intentarlo. Es más fácil deshacerse de ellos cuando están dispuestos a estar enojados. "Tony es un descerebrado y un idiota. Y NO es mi culpa," dije, un poco más fuerte, un poco más enojado. "Yo estaba un poco tomado y era tarde y NO es mi culpa que él no me dejara decirle que lo sentía. Estúpido chaval," añadí en un murmullo.

Dragon Kid continuó observándome. Yo continué observando la calle. Un loco tropezó en medio de la calle y una furgoneta de un almacén le pasó por encima. El conductor salió inmediatamente y se aseguró de que se encontraba bien; el tráfico transcurría alrededor de ellos. Algunos transeúntes fueron a ayudar.

Cualquier otro día, cualquier otra calle, cualquier otro conductor, y ese loco habría sido asesinado y dejado en la calle para el próximo trabajador horrorizado.

"Odio a la gente," susurré.

"La gente es estúpida," concordó Dragon Kid calmadamente. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso una niña, apenas más que un infante de preescolar, tiene más autocontrol que yo. "¿Ya terminaste de enfurruñarte?"

"Enfurruñarse es un modo de vida, no un estado mental," traté de gruñir, pero me salió en ese tono filosófico y condescendiente que usaba con Benny. El que lo hace reír y burlarse y llamarme idiota.

Dragon Kid se rió también, extrañamente. "¡Oye, no sabía que podías ser humano!"

"¿Humano? ¡Bah! Provengo de una larga estirpe de idiotas fantásticamente odiosos. Somos mucho más que humanos." ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan tonto? "Blue Rose ha descubierto mi identidad secreta, y es por eso que vine aquí. Estoy enviando una señal vía depresión para que mi hermano sepa a quién esperar en un callejón oscuro." No pude evitar sentirme un poco más alegre cuando ella se rió otra vez, meciéndose un poco. Suena como Kaede, sólo que mayor.

Kaede…

"¿Por qué no eres así todo el tiempo?" demandó Dragon Kid, todavía sonriendo. "Es mucho mejor que estar de malas con todos sin razón alguna."

"Bueno, ¿no estarías de malas tú también si todos te odian automáticamente?" Respondí, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué tuviste que cortar mi buen humor? Y casi había estado feliz de nuevo. "Es algo difícil aparecerme en el trabajo con moños en el pelo, arrojando flores por doquier y cantando canciones folklóricas sobre abejorros y la primavera– ¡Ay!"

No me había dolido de verdad cuando me golpeó, lo cual era lo que me había sorprendido. Ella sonreía de nuevo. "¡No pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza! ¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Te odio!"

"¡Exactamente lo que quise decir!" Exclamé triunfalmente. "Ya me odias. Por lo tanto, si mañana llego con una canasta de flores, automáticamente asumirás lo peor, y eso me pondría muy triste." Intenté hacer mi mejor mirada de cachorro derrotado y sonreí cuando me pateó la rodilla. ¿Esto es divertirse de verdad? Vaya. ¿Es porque ella es Kaede, o porque sólo necesito algo, alguien para distraerme? ¿Importa acaso?

"Bueno, está bien, creo que comprendo," dijo con un pequeño suspiro. "Es toda esa idea preconcebida. Esperaba que me gritaras que te dejara solo, ¿sabes?"

"Y cualquier otro día, lo habría hecho," reconocí sombríamente. "Esta es una afortunada coincidencia. Ésa es MI idea preconcebida; esperaba que TÚ me llamaras tonto por andar todo deprimido por ahí sin decirle nada a nadie, o algún otro insulto. ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, por cierto?"

Sonrió de lado. "Bueno, decidí que ALGUIEN tiene que ser bueno contigo por aquí, aunque sea sólo por un día. Has estado peor, y ahora simplemente... colapsaste."

Miré fijamente mis rodillas para evitar mirarla. Un taxi zumbó abajo, pasando de largo completamente a una larga cola de personas ansiosas con maletines, para recoger a un par de mujeres desaliñadas y con vestidos que puede que hayan sido un poco guarros. "No 'colapsé'," contradije de mal humor. "Desistí de estar enojado. Hay una gran diferencia."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué dejar de estar enojado se traduce en deprimirse y estallar cuando alguien dice algo al respecto?" persistió. Resistí la urgencia de darle un coscorrón.

"Si no estoy enojado, no puedo ser feliz," expliqué, tratando de encontrar las palabras, sintiendo frustración cuando no me salieron. "No, eso no es… No puedo… Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar enojado todo el tiempo, Bueno, no TODO el tiempo," confesé, pensando en… no, eso no cuenta. "No sé cómo estar feliz, supongo. Rayos, ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que pasé un día SIN beber."

"¿Beber te hace feliz?"

"No, me ayuda a dejar de culpar al mundo por mis problemas. Por eso es que soy tan llorón cuando me emborracho." Recordé ese día después… mi nuca se puso muy caliente, así como mis orejas.

Dragon Kid sonrió otra vez, pero no fue una sonrisa confortante de lamento-que-seas-un-idiota, o una sonrisa condescendiente de viejito-tonto-no-sabía-que-eras-un-alcohólico. No sé qué era. "Lo sabía. DE VERDAD necesitas que la gente sea buena contigo de vez en cuando."

"Todos necesitan a alguien que sea bueno con ellos," traté de decir de modo gruñón. Salió sonando mitad a pregunta, y murmuré algo no apto para los oídos de los jóvenes (tal como evidenció la escandalizada mirada de vergüenza y horror de Dragon Kid). "Lo siento. Lo siento." Me pasé la mano por el cabello y me froté un poco la boca. "No… bueno, como dije, no estoy en mi mejor momento."

Se me quedó mirando un poco más, luego se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo y el óxido. Seguí mirando la calle. Ella se ha decidido, entonces. Soy un viejo ordinario y ridículo con un humor fluctuante y una terrible perspectiva del mundo y mi lugar en él. Y ella está absolutamente–"¡Oye!"

Ignoró mi grito de sorpresa y continuó arrastrándome hacia atrás alejándome del borde de la plataforma, y luego me jaló hasta ponerme en pie (de lo cual no entiendo la física, porque ella es como más de medio metro más baja que yo. Creo.). "Entra, así los otros no pensarán que estoy loca cuando les diga que no eres tan odioso como pensábamos," me ordenó, y aunque protesté, seguía demasiado sorprendido para resistirme realmente. Me arrastró por mi codo, también, lo que significaba que estaba casi doblado por la mitad la mayor parte del tiempo.

Re-entramos al centro de ejercicios, y de repente tuve una estúpida visión vertiginosamente atemorizante de palomas y arcoíris fluyendo detrás de nosotros hacia la habitación, con unicornios y nubes y pilares griegos esparcidos en agradables formaciones. Tal vez algunas mariposas. La manera en que todos se habían quedado mirándonos fácilmente podía encajar en esa situación también. Mi pánico impidió que me enfadara, o me riera como un loco de la visión en mi mente.

"Me debes diez dólares," anunció Dragon Kid, sonriendo a Blue Rose, quien puso sus manos en sus caderas y soltó un resoplido de incredulidad. "Él realmente hizo BROMAS. Fue raro."

"¡No es mi culpa que prácticamente me atormentaras para que te hablase!" Le espeté, tironeando para zafarme de su agarre. Ella simplemente apretó más. "¡Suéltame!"

"No."

"¿Qué tipo de bromas?" dijo Blue Rose con desdén, aunque su enojo parecía dirigido a mí. Traté de no enfurecerme. "Bromas de viejo verde, seguramente–– "

"No, verdaderas tonterías." Dragon Kid me soltó y avanzó con confianza, anunciando en voz alta y grave, "He pasado por insultos y quejas sobre el mundo en general; he sufrido la tortura de estúpidos viejos tratando de no ser estúpidos; he venido por el infierno y arribado a salvo sobre la tierra. Dame mis diez dólares."

No me pude frenar, comencé a murmurar en voz baja, "No wifin' in da club, gimme twenty dollars, no wifin' in da club, gimme twenty dollars…"*

"¡OH POR DIOS TIENES RAZÓN! ¡PUEDE hacer referencias!" Fire Emblem (¿por qué lo sigo olvidando? Su nombre es Nathan) dió un respingo. "¿Qué tipo de broma hiciste?"

"No fue una broma, sólo estaba siendo agradable y no la estaba insultando," salté, pero Dragon Kid hizo caso omiso de mí.

"Dijo, y esto es textual; '¿Humano? ¡Bah! Provengo de una larga estirpe de idiotas fantásticamente odiosos. Somos mucho más que humanos. Blue Rose ha descubierto mi identidad secreta, y es por eso que vine aquí. Estoy enviando una señal vía depresión para que mi hermano sepa a quién esperar en un callejón oscuro.' ¡Y además lo dijo con una voz tonta!"

"¡No es cierto!" estallé, mientras Sky High reía y Origami Cyclone tosía para ahogar su risita. "Yo ni siquiera– ¡¿por qué es tan gracioso?!"

"Porque tú NUNCA eres tonto," explicó Origami, todavía tratando en vano de cubrir su sonrisa. "Siempre estás tan enojado, es gracioso que puedas hasta empezar a ser tonto."

"Todos son tontos alguna vez," murmuré de mal humor, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Blue Rose estaba empezando a reírse también, y Sky High estaba prácticamente desternillándose, y Fire– Nathan se estaba riendo entre dientes, y Dragon Kid estaba sonriendo, y Origami Cyclone me estaba acusando de, técnicamente, no ser humano. Esto era… simplemente… humillante. Me esforcé tanto por conseguir su atención, y cuando POR FIN me ponen atención…

Me giré y (casi) huí. No. NO. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ESTO? Cuando finalmente me miras y ves una persona debajo de todo mi mal humor, ¿encuentras algo de lo que reírte? ¿Realmente soy…? Pero yo… Por alguna razón, escuchar sus risas ahogadas mientras alguien me llamaba bruscamente me dio una pequeña punzada feroz de… ¿triunfo? Quizás. Estaba mezclada con malicia e ironía, y amargura. Yo estaba hecho un desastre. No se rían de mí, idiotas.

¿Por qué rayos me dejé ir así? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y ser agradable?

~~~\0/~~~

"Um… hola."

"_Hola."_

"Yo… Lo siento. Por… bueno, por todo, supongo. Yo sólo… Yo no…"

"_Te perdono."_

"¿En serio?"

"_Sí. Ahora déjame solo y no me llames."_

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

"_Porque mi tío es tan terrible como tu Tony."_

"¿Qué quieres de–"

_click_

~~~\0/~~~

"Bebe tu whisky; bien, buen chico."

Vacié mi vaso y me dije a mí mismo que no llorara. "¿Qué es peor?" Pregunté desanimadamente, "Ser despreciado porque estás siempre enojado, o ser llamado tonto y payaso sólo porque estabas tratando de ser bueno con alguien?"

"Estoy segura que no lo sé," dijo la escocesa plácidamente.

"Yo creo que son igualmente malos," refunfuñó el sujeto a mi otro lado. Él también tenía un poco de acento europeo, pero no podía ubicarlo. Soy demasiado americano, supongo. "Es un ciclo, además. Intentas ser agradable, y se mofan de ti, y te enfadas, y te regañan, e intentas ser agradable, y te llaman débil y tonto, y te enfadas…"

"Sencillamente no se callan ni te dejan solo," balbuceé en mi vaso. El hielo es crujiente, y es agua. Me gusta decirme que contrarresta todo el alcohol. "Y cuando uno de ellos es de los que se aferra a una experiencia humillante, pues… por supuesto, todo es en nombre de la 'buena diversión'," murmuré con amargura. "Es sólo para aligerar el ambiente."

"Son sólo unas cuantas bromas," la escocesa añadió suavemente. Ahhh, ya recuerdo; dijo que su nombre era Mary. "Es sólo para crear buen espíritu deportivo."

"Es sólo porque siempre eres tan arisco," arrojó el europeo. "Es sólo porque necesitas aprender cómo divertirte."

"Juro que un día me convenceré de que puedo volar y directamente me lanzaré por la ventana," balbuceé. Jerry fue lo suficientemente amable en llenar nuestras copas; Mary pidió menos, esta vez. Yo estaba perdiendo la capacidad para decir palabras. "Mañana es un día tan bueno como cualquiera. Si tengo suerte, me arrastraré de regreso a casa y moriré con una cerveza en mi mano."

"Bueno, no te vayas a matar sólo porque no sabes qué hacer," advirtió Mary, apuntándome con el paraguas de papel de su anterior Martini. "Sólo terminará en lágrimas, tanto para ti como para tu familia. ¿No dijiste que tenías una hija?"

"Sí, pero no soy lo suficientemente padre para realmente reclamarla como mi hija," contradije con un repentino estallido de amarga coherencia. "Me odia. Nunca estoy en casa, ni siquiera sé cómo tratarla; la última vez que de verdad la abracé y fui un padre de verdad, fue cuando ella tenía cinco años. No, cuatro. Mi vida es un purgatorio, si no es al menos el primer nivel del infierno."

"No tan mala como la mía, amigo," bufó mi otro compañero de copas. "No he visto a mi pequeños en veinte años; sólo puedo verlos como bebitos, apenas dejando los pañales. Se los llevó el orfanato cuando mi esposa falleció. Ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme."

"Mis condolencias, camarada," suspiré, sujetando su hombro compadeciéndome.

Mary hizo un gesto para pedir más whisky.

~~~\0/~~~

"Hola, Benny. Sé que dijiste que no llamara, pero… um. Por favor. ¿Si? De verdad quisiera alguien con quien hablar, y… y tú eres… por favor llámame. Adiós."

* * *

.

.

.

Notas:

*_Gimme 20 Dollars_: una canción de hip hop de Ron Brownz.

Segundo capítulo (por fin), y estoy traduciendo el tercero en el tiempo que me dejan el trabajo y los estudios. Traducir es mi único hobby en este momento (adiós dibujar, leer manga y pasear jaja). Este capítulo estuvo traducido desde la semana pasada (mi plan era actualizar esta cuenta semanalmente…), pero como siempre me obsesioné con lo de "traduttore tradittore" y corregí el capítulo varias veces tratando lo más posible de que sea una lectura fiel al original, a la vez que amena y natural. Envíenme un PM por cualquier duda sobre algún término o frase idiomática que no haya quedado clara, me temo que puse un par de modismos a falta de vocabulario neutral.

Como siempre, los reviews acerca de la historia en sí por favor déjenlos en el original:

s/9109787/1/Spiraling


	3. Chapter 3

**Lista de reproducción mientras escribía:**

**Banda sonora de El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos Torres**

**Perfect Two, Auburn**

**A Thousand Years, Christina Perri**

**In Your Arms, Kina Grannis**

**Only Exception, Paramore**

**Such Great Heights, The Postal Service**

**We Are Going To Be Friends, The White Stripes**

**Oppan Gangnam Style, Psy**

**Disfruten.**

~~~\0/~~~

No suelo fijarme en el cielo, pero la luna estaba inusualmente clara esta noche. Así como las intenciones de mis colegas.

"¡–realmente GRACIOSO! No sé cómo pasó; quizás comió algo que le hizo mal…"

"Podría ser porque odia estar encerrado. Las escaleras de incendios son su lugar favorito."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí… era lo mismo en la secundaria. Son su segunda opción después del techo."

"¿Fuiste a la escuela con él?"

"Éramos rivales. Hubo un breve período donde unimos fuerzas para deshacernos de un par de bribones que habían secuestrado a una de nuestras compañeras de clase, pero eso fue todo."

"Así que siempre estuvo interesado en las fuerzas de seguridad."

"No sé si en las fuerzas de seguridad, pero siempre estuvo firmemente en contra del crimen."

"Entonces es por ESO que todavía no quiere rendirse."

Cerré los ojos y traté de no escuchar. Era algo difícil, sin embargo, porque Agnes había demandado que todos asistiéramos a una extraña reunión con todos nuestros patrocinadores, con el Sr. Maverick supervisándonos. El Sr. Maverick podría hacerlos callar a todos. Podría hacerlos abandonar el tema y dejarme solo. Pero no; se hallaba sumido en una discusión privada con un par de peces gordos, y no estaba prestando atención a sus protegidos. Traté de hundirme más en las sombras. No quiero hablar con nadie cuando el rumor de que tengo un buen lado sigue circulando.

Qué extraño… He deseado por tanto tiempo que me noten con indiferencia al menos, en vez de que me muestren repulsión, y ahora que tengo a alguien hablando sobre mi siendo otra cosa además de estúpido y malo…

No quiero que se burlen de mí así. No quiero oír ese tono incrédulo, la pesada ironía, ese enojo porque en verdad SOY un ser humano. Sé que no era su intención, pero Dragon Kid acaba de arruinar mi vida completa, total e inevitablemente. Ni siquiera emborracharme hasta la inconsciencia fue de ayuda, anoche.

Están hablando de mi otra vez.

"Bison, querido–"

"¡Lárgate, Fire Emblem!"

"¿–Nunca encontró a ese chico misterioso que lo llamaba? ¿Ese que lo perturbó tanto que estuvo ebrio un día entero?"

"No lo creo. No lo ha llamado en un tiempo. ¡Deja de HACER ESO!"

"¿Por qué? ¡Es que eres TAN deliciosamente atractivo!"

"¿Chico misterioso? Dijo algo acerca de que no era su culpa que alguien no lo dejara disculparse, pero…"

"¡Ahh, es por ESO, entonces! ¡Bien! No debería dejarlo disculparse, porque entonces comenzarán– ¡Oye!"

Creo que mi movimiento repentino los sorprendió. Estaba varios metros alejado, pero puedo oírlos. Tengo un excelente oído, cuando quiero. Me aparté de la pared y salí pisando fuerte hacia el balcón; las ventanas estaban abiertas porque por una vez era bastante agradable afuera, y el smog no alcanza este edificio. Está en el tercer nivel de la ciudad, así que la brisa del mar se lleva las cosas malas lejos mucho antes de que siquiera empiecen a elevarse sobre el segundo nivel. Así que el balcón estaba abierto, pero no había nadie allí.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era sentarme y balancear mis pies en el borde como un niño, maldita sensibilidad, pero Agnes gritaría y Ben se enojaría y todos los demás se sentirían insultados. Así que me quedé de pie y me incliné sobre la barandilla, y me abracé por los codos, porque una brisa se había alzado, y hacía un poco de frío.

Dios, odio este lugar.

La altura daba vértigo, y la luna estaba, como dicen los poetas, brillante como un farol. Había estrellas luciéndose. No consigues eso en el primer nivel, no muy seguido. Demasiado smog… y a nadie le importaría si pudieras. Las estrellas no ponen pan en la boca de tus hijos. El brillo de la luna no tiene nada que ver con la eficiencia de tu trabajo. Si no cumples con tus deberes, te despiden. A veces te despiden sin razón. Las estrellas no pueden ayudarte a encontrar otro trabajo.

Pero hacen que mis adentros dejen de doler tanto. Puedo relajarme aquí fuera, solo, con mi perfecto y vacío cielo, y mi luna y mis estrellas…

"Así queee, ¿es verdad? ¿O él sólo está mintiendo para ser cruel?"

"¿Qué es verdad?" gruñí, negándome a prestarle atención a Blue Rose. Ella no me agrada. Quizás porque es bonita y demasiado joven para estar haciendo este trabajo.

"Rock Bison dijo que se unieron para rescatar a una de sus compañeras de clase de una pandilla." Fijó su vista en mí, intensamente, y yo fijé mi vista en la ciudad. "¿Es verdad?"

"…No la 'rescatamos'," dije finalmente. "Distrajimos al bastardo que la había atado y ella se desató y huyó. Yo la cubrí. Anto–Bison derrotó a los secuaces y yo golpeé al líder hasta atravesar la pared." No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa. "Casi valió la pena, además. Ella… bueno." Mi sonrisa creció, y tuve que frotarme la nariz para esconder mi sonrojo. No sé por qué me da vergüenza el apenas empezar a hablar de ella. "Um."

"¿'Um' qué?" espetó, y realmente no pude mirarla. Es demasiado joven para entender. No entendería cuánto la… Cuánto nos…

"¿Tienes padres, no?" Pregunté en cambio. "¿Cómo se conocieron ELLOS?"

Se quedó boquiabierta. "Quieres decir… ustedes eran una… ella…"

Entonces le sonreí de lado. "Má decía que ella me hacía bien, y a mi hermano le gustaba decir que había logrado realmente 'domarme'. Bison estaba celoso. Es por eso que ya no somos amigos."

Los recuerdos de Tomoe me hacen sentir mejor respecto de Tony divulgando descaradamente nuestras historias de vida sin razón alguna. Ah, la furia en sus ojos cuando abofeteó a ese bastardo… fue un espectáculo aterrador, pero me hizo amarla aún más. La gente de la escuela solía extrañarse de cuán bien nos había sentado el estar enamorados, como si… bueno, era verdad, ¿no? Mi pasión por proteger gente se había dividido en dos, porque tenía a alguien que quería mantener a salvo en especial. Su odio por mí se había desgastado lentamente, y eso la hizo mucho más dulce. Hacia mí, al menos.

Blue Rose seguía de pie conmigo en el balcón. Le fruncí un poco el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿No tienes conciertos que sonsacarle a tu agente?"

"Estás feliz," señaló suavemente. Había un montón de confusión en su voz. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí. Estoy recordando. Los recuerdos son buenos para uno." Especialmente de la gente que amas. "Has tenido novios, seguramente."

"Sí, pero…" Ahora su tono era torpe, y comenzó a moverse nerviosa. "Estás CASADO. Eso… no… eso no es lo que yo esperaba."

"ESTABA casado," corregí. De repente… pero sus últimas palabras hacia mí…

"Pero sigues llevando un anillo."

"Hay más de un modo de perder a alguien." Ahora sonaba severo. No era mi intención, pero no quería hablar más. Y no quería su lástima. Lárgate, niñita. Vuelve a tus luces y risa falsa, y champagne que no tienes permitido beber. Quiero recordar cosas felices.

Se quedó un momento, luego desapareció. Eso era algo muy bueno.

Brisa marina. Estrellas visibles. Luna brillante. Mi Tomoe. Mi Kaede. Cosas felices. Piensa en cosas felices, pensamientos felices. Escapa de todas las tensiones… Sí.

Y entonces mi teléfono sonó.

Me tensé, luego lo saqué y contesté con un apresurado, "Hola, ¿Benny?"

"_Hola, viejo." _

Oh, gracias a Dios. El alivio me embargó, probablemente mucho y demasiado fuerte. "No han pasado cinco días."

"_No me importa. Mi tío salió por el momento, y cree que estoy estudiando. Lo siento."_

"No, es mi culpa, ¿no? Fui yo quien mencionó a las cabras."

"_No podrías haber sabido. No… Yo lo siento. ¿Cómo has estado, estos días que te he estado dando el tratamiento del silencio?"_

No pude evitar reírme un poco. "He… He estado bien. ¿Y tú?"

"_Casi."_ ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ESO_? "Espero que no te importe, pero… ah… Busqué tu nombre y número. La descripción de tu trabajo es… interesante."_

Casi me caí, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar tanto. Podía sentir la sangre retirándose de mi cara, y todo estaba frío. "Oh… oh. Yo, eh. Tú… um."

"_Quizás nos encontremos algún día."_

"Q- quizás." Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido. Me voy a morir. Oh por Dios por qué me buscaste. Por qué. "¿Por qué…"

"_Quería saber. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Es sólo que… ¿cómo has estado aguantando todo este tiempo?"_

Estaba empezando a sentirme mareado del miedo y la vergüenza. "Soy… demasiado terco, supongo." No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré. "Eh. Um." No entres en pánico, Kotetsu, no entres en pánico, no entres en pánico, por favor Dios no entres en pánico y no te desmayes y no te caigas–

"_¿Pasa algo? Kotetsu, ¿te sientes bien?"_

"Sí." Logré decir débilmente. "Sí, estoy perfectamente bien. Es que yo… no… oh Dios. No debí haber…"

"_Te lo dije, no se lo diré a nadie. Por favor, Kotetsu, ¿qué pasa? Suenas como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte. Oh… ¿es acerca de…? Oh, por favor,"_ saltó, empezando a sonar impaciente, _"No puede ser tan malo. No me importa que seas un héroe, y especialmente no me importa que seas el último de ellos. Eres mi amigo. No hay nada de malo en tener un trabajo terrible."_

Nadie debe saber, NADIE DEBE SABER, y por qué me– "¡¿POR QUÉ me buscaste?! ¡Ni siquiera me pediste PERMISO! ¡Eso es una violación a mis derechos!"

"_¿Qué, quieres saber todo de mí? Porque–"_

"¡No me IMPORTA! ¡No me hablas por cuatro días ¿y ahora descubro que has estado investigándome?! ¡Maldita sea, Benny, eso no está bien en ningún sentido de la palabra!"

¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? Porque el mundo se ha ido a la mierda y todo está yendo mal y se suponía que tenía que estar feliz y ahora perdí a mi único amigo porque los amigos NO HACEN eso, los amigos no usan la información que les diste para investigar a escondidas por qué HICISTE ESO eso no está bien Benny, eso no está bien–

No pude pronunciar ninguna palabra que no hubieran sido maldiciones, pero me las arreglé para contener mi furia hasta que pude decir entre dientes, "¿Recuerdas cómo dije que confiaba en ti? ¿Sabías que es posible perder la confianza de alguien?"

"_Bueno, sí, pero– oh. Oh, no, lo siento, no quise–"_

"Oh, así que AHORA te disculpas." No pude evitar una risa furiosa. Y sí, las risas pueden ser furiosas. "No. ¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho. No me importa. Claro, adelante, invade mi privacidad y fisgonea mi vida personal, por mí está bien. He tenido suficiente gente tratando de cortarme en pedacitos y descubrir quién diablos soy en verdad, uno más no puede hacer daño." La furia normalmente me mantiene, pero… hoy no. Forcé mi labio a que no temblara. No me desmoronaré. "Sólo dime… ¿por qué pensaste que estaba bien básicamente acosarme?"

"_Como dijiste. Quería saber quién eras."_ Su voz era muy pequeña, y muy asustada_. "No quise… no quise hacerte enfadar. Lo siento. No lo haré de nuevo."_

Me froté los ojos y sentí una vacilante sonrisa húmeda formarse en mi cara. "Eres tan niño," susurré. "¿Has tenido alguna experiencia con gente real?"

"_No lo sé. Lo siento."_ Si hubiera estado frente a mí, podría haberlo abrazado y haberle dicho que estaba todo bien, mientras no volviera a hacer nada así de invasivo. _"No quise lastimarte."_

"No lo hiciste. Sólo eres la cereza del postre. Yo… mentí," balbuceé. "No he estado realmente mucho mejor que lo habitual. Lo que quiere decir que las cosas deberían ser mejores, pero no lo son. Aparentemente sigo arruinando todo lo que es bueno en este mundo." Sonreí débilmente cuando soltó una pequeña risa insegura. "Creo… ¿podemos hablar mañana? Estoy… demasiado cansado ahora mismo."

"_Está bien. Tengo que terminar de estudiar. Mi tío se enojará si vuelve y no he hecho nada."_

"Tú haz eso, chaval. Yo trataré de sobrevivir a esta mierda, y compararemos dramas mañana." Me enderecé y me alejé de la baranda del balcón, rotando mis hombros y haciendo una mueca cuando mi espalda sonó. "Si no consigues una A, te compraré una cinta para la cabeza, especial para estudiantes que deben recuperar exámenes, y te enviaré a mi má. Es muy buena motivando."

Esto produjo el resultado deseado; se rió, una risa más sana esta vez. _"Me esforzaré muchísimo. Hasta mañana, entonces, Kotetsu."_

"Hasta mañana, Benny."

Colgamos exactamente a la misma vez, y eso me hizo casi, casi feliz, por alguna razón. Me di vuelta y me vi enfrentado a Dragon Kid que me observaba con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas y firmes. La miré desde arriba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste espiando?"

"Desde 'No me importa'," respondió al instante. "¿Ese era tu misterioso amigo-telefónico?"

"Sí." Me metí el celular al bolsillo y traté de esquivarla; ella caminó a la par mío paso a paso. Gruñí. "Por favor, no te vuelvas Rock Bison. Apenas puedo con uno, no necesito uno rubiecito correteando por ahí también."

Me miró arrugando la nariz. "¿Por qué estabas enojado con él?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Lo sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer con la información? Ya les he dado un pedazo de ti, cualquier otra cosa más los hará sospechar. Y a nadie más le importará, lo sabes. Además, Blue Rose sigue triste."

"Es sólo culpa suya." Apreté los dientes. La mocosa tenía razón. A nadie le importaría una mierda. "Él invadió mi privacidad. Eso es todo."

"¿Tanto que tuviste que empezar a gritar?" preguntó Dragon Kid como sin querer, entornando sus ojos. La miré horrorizado.

"No estaba gritando de verdad, ¿cierto?" Demandé frenéticamente. "¿Escuchó Bison? ¡Mierda! Voy a terminar en un callejón cualquiera con el cuello roto…"

"No, no gritabas realmente," suspiró. "Sólo estabas obviamente muy enojado. Todos los demás te están evitando."

"¿Entonces por qué estás TÚ espiándome?" Espeté, aliviado de que no vaya a morir de un cuello roto, después de todo. "¿No deberías estar allá dejando que te exhiban como la niña protegida del mundo de los Héroes?"

"Eh." Se encogió de hombros. "Me aburrí. Tú necesitas distraerte, también. Así que vamos a ir a preguntarle al Sr. Maverick si nos podemos ir."

"¿Vamos?" Repetí, luego dí un respingo.

No sé por qué le gusta arrastrar a la gente por ahí, pero afortunadamente me arrastró por mi muñeca del brazalete en vez de por mi codo.

Eso no quiere decir que no me haya resistido, oh no; pero no quería que la gente se riera de mí, o que se diera cuenta en absoluto. Imposible. Dragon Kid tomó la ruta más corta, que era pasando por el medio de la habitación, y aunque clavé los talones, finalmente logró hacerme parar frente al Sr. Maverick, quien estaba sonriendo divertido. Era una sonrisa de SÓLO diversión, además, simple y llana. Eso era mejor que las sonrisas burlonas de todos los demás.

"¡Dragon Kid! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso nuestro Tiger ha estado trepando escaleras de incendios otra vez?" Su sonrisa hizo que la broma fuera más fácil de tragar, aunque con cualquier otro yo habría estado listo para darle un puñetazo.

"No, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo." Dragon Kid soltó mi muñeca y le sonrió ampliamente sin temor alguno. Él es nuestro tío. Todos nosotros, incluso alguien que sólo ha estado con nosotros unos pocos meses, todos nos sentimos a salvo con él. "Yo también estoy aburrida. ¿Podemos irnos?"

"Esperaba que te quedaras un poco más," le dijo, sorprendido. Luego, echándome un vistazo, sonrió y dijo, "Aunque, tú luces exhausto. Tienes todo el derecho de irte, ya sabes."

"Gracias, señor," dije, sorprendido y aliviado. "No quería molestarlo, eso es todo."

"Escabullirse silenciosamente está perfectamente bien," me recordó. "Sólo no involucres a Rock Bison en un combate fuera del tiempo personal."

¿Cómo se entera de todo? Ah, bueno. No pude evitar una gran sonrisa. "Prometo no hacerlo, señor."

"Bien. Ahora, vete ya."

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me fui trotando, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Necesito salir. Necesito alejarme de toda esta gente. El whisky me llama. ¿Jack Daniels? Nah. Ron Captain Morgan suena mucho mejor esta noche. Quizás algo de ese vino Daisy de durazno que Jerry ordenó accidentalmente. De hecho sabe más o menos bien. Aunque odio el vino; probablemente sólo sabía bien porque se me había antojado una Margarita y había sido horrible. Sí, ron. Beberé ron hoy.

Eludiendo eficientemente el intento de Bison de meterse en mi camino, corrí hacia la puerta, por el pasillo, por las escaleras, hasta salir a la calle.

Estrellas, y una luna, y una brisa.

Aminoré mis pasos y decidí caminar en vez de llamar un taxi. Es casi medianoche, de todos modos. Puedo perder unas horas.

Por alguna razón, Samsagaz el Valiente de ESDLA: Las Dos Torres daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza… y luego los Uruk-hai empezaron. Supongo que era algo así como una noche para una banda sonora épica. Una lástima que no tenga el CD… maldición. ¿No lo pedí para Navidad? No importa. Piérdete en la música, Kotetsu, sólo piérdete, piérdete por un rato.

Retazos de canciones al azar se metían y salían flotando de mi cabeza, y al final comencé a tararear en voz baja algunas partes. Tararear me distrajo un buen trecho. Las calles estaban desiertas. Debe ser lindo poder cerrar tus puertas al oscurecer sin otra razón que porque no quieres que se cuele una corriente.

Eran como las tres de la madrugada cuando llegué a casa. Un hogar es bueno. Tengo suerte de tener uno. Tengo suerte de tener una CASA. Tengo suerte de estar aquí, vivo, respirando… Tengo suerte de haber estado aguantando por tanto tiempo.

Encendí la radio, me puse mi pijama, y canté junto a la melodía.

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_You can be the captain and I can be the first mate, you can be the chills that a feel on a first date;_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick, you can be the tears that I'll cry if we ever split,_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin', you can be the sun that shines in the morning',_

_Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy, you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need,_

'_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry…"_

~~~\0/~~~

"_¿T-te casarías conmigo?"_

_Ella se me quedó viendo. Luego se rió, me arrebató el anillo, y me besó. "¡Oh, idiota! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo por eso?"_

_No quise responderle de inmediato, así que la volví a besar. "Porque conseguí el trabajo."_

_Su sonrisa flaqueó; pero luego la intensificó. "Entonces me toca buscar un seguro de vida aún antes de tener treinta."_

"_¡Tendré cuidado!" Protesté, ofendido. "Y quiero asegurarme de que Kaede tenga un hogar y padres de verdad."_

_Acomodó mi cabello detrás mi oreja. "¿Así que su nombre es Kaede?"_

_No pude evitar poner mi mano sobre su vientre. Apenas llevaba dos meses, pero… "Sí. Y si en realidad resulta ser un hijo, puedes nombrarla."_

_Se rió y puso su mano sobre la mía. "Hecho. Hombre tonto."_

"_Mujer sensible." Otro beso. "¿Mi má, o la tuya primero?"_

"_La tuya. Ella no tratará de adornarnos con flores y encaje." Hizo una mueca y fue mi turno de reír. "Mamá todavía no entiende que ese encaje simplemente no es práctico. Es caro, además. Preferiría tener una boda tranquila sólo con los familiares cercanos y nuestros mejores amigos…" echó un vistazo a mi cara de espanto y sonrió ampliamente. "…Pero si tenemos que hacerlo, puedo invitar a todas mis primas y a las chicas de mi dormitorio. Tengo permitido terminar mis estudios mientras vas a que te golpeen tipos mucho más grandes que tú, ¿verdad?"_

"_¡Por supuesto! ALGUIEN debería tener educación aquí." Tanta satisfacción en el aire, y alivio de que no estuviera enojada, y regocijo de que hubiera aceptado… La besé por mucho más tiempo esta vez, y a ella no pareció importarle._

~~~\0/~~~

"¡¿Casado?!"

"¿No viste el anillo?"

"Pudieron haberme preguntado simplemente."

"¿Por qué? Ir a la escuela con alguien no significa que conoces su estado sentimental."

"Sí si se casa dos años después de la secundaria."

"Puedo oírlos, saben," Avisé a mis colegas con irritación. Guardaron silencio y evitaron mi mirada. En serio, ¿creen que estoy sordo sólo porque tengo más de treinta? ¿Y por qué siempre tienen que hablar de mí en público? ¿De pronto soy la única fuente de buenos chismes en el mundo? ¡Rayos, sólo estaban a diez metros! Incluso Origami Cyclone–diablos, incluso Sky High se había acercado para discutir sobre mí.

Los odio a todos ustedes. Les dí la espalda y puse unos metros más de distancia entre ellos y yo, encontrándome con Ben a mitad de camino. Echó un vistazo a los otros y frunció el ceño amenazadoramente. "Así que de pronto eres el nuevo niño mimado de los chismes de HeroTV," comentó con desaprobación. Hice una mueca y me froté la nuca.

"Sí… ¿puedes hacerlos callar? Es molesto. Y Bison no deja de soltar la lengua sobre mi vida privada."

"Rock Bison es un idiota entonces," concordó Ben. "Te necesitan."

"¿Quién?" Pregunté sorprendido. No respondió. Sólo me tomó del brazo y me llevó con él. Murmuré algunas maldiciones, pero finalmente me lo saqué de encima y caminé junto a él, tratando de no lucir demasiado molesto.

Sentí una extraña mezcla de alivio y temor cuando me dí cuenta de que me estaban llevando ante el Sr. Maverick. Estaba de pie frente a la camioneta oficial de las cámaras, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y su acostumbrado dominio, imponiendo un respeto que creaba una pequeña burbuja de calma a su alrededor. Agnes se quedó detrás, aunque yo sé que deseaba encarecidamente escuchar cómo me regañaban. Si es que me IBAN a regañar.

Maverick nos sonrió. "Gracias, Sr. Jackson. ¿Podría dejarnos un momento a solas, por favor?"

Ben asintió y se retiró al instante. La burbuja se expandió; ahora no había prácticamente nadie alrededor. El cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza se erizó.

La sonrisa de Maverick de golpe se desvaneció, y su mirada se endureció. Me inundó la culpa, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

"Me cuenta mi sobrino que te has hablado con él desde hace un tiempo," mencionó finalmente. Su voz era la más fría que he escuchado en mi vida. Me tomó un minuto, luego sentí mi cuerpo entero enfriarse.

"Oh… él es… ¿SU sobrino?" articulé en una especie de voz estrangulada. "Él no… Él nunca dijo…"

"¿No?" Esto pareció hacerlo meditar. "Hmm. Me dijo que ha estado hablando con Wild Tiger. ¿Sólo te conocía por tu nombre de pila?"

"Sí… al parecer mi número es el que sus padres solían tener," logré decir torpemente, inseguro de cuál sería su reacción.

Si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que, durante un minuto, sus ojos resplandecieron con hostilidad del tipo que suelo asociar con criminales cuya identidad secreta ha sido descubierta, o con borrachos furiosos. Pero luego solamente se veía severo, y era sólo atemorizante en vez de alarmante. "No me contó eso," dijo suavemente, "Dijo que tú no lo conocí-… ¿no lo conoces?"

"No me dijo su nombre. Y, bueno, obviamente no me dijo que usted era su tío. Rock Bison ha estado… vigilándome desde hace un tiempo." Estoy bastante seguro de que mi enojo se notó por unos momentos. "No hemos hablado mucho por eso."

"Mm. Fue hace varias semanas que vi que su contacto favorito era alguien titulado 'Inalcanzable'. Veo que no sabías esto, ¿no?" me picó, sonriendo un poco. Me froté la nariz para ocultar mi ligero sonrojo y negué con la cabeza. Continuó, "Más tarde, descubrí que el nombre del contacto había cambiado, repentinamente, a 'Kotetsu', el cual reconocí. Cuando le pregunté, admitió estar… ¿familiarizado contigo?"

"Hemos estado hablando como desde hace un año." Me estaba relajando, lo cual sabía que era peligroso, pero no podía evitarlo. "En realidad nosotros nunca… bueno, él me ha visto a MI," murmuré, recordando el fallido encuentro, "Pero no hemos tenido una conversación cara a cara." Quise añadir un rebelde "Todavía," pero decidí que no. Podría despedirme en el acto.

En vez de eso, sin embargo, me observó por unos minutos. Me moví incómodo, de repente consciente de que yo estaba vestido ridículamente y él estaba de traje impecable. Es verdad entonces; la ropa dicta el estado de ánimo. ¿Cuándo me va a dejar ir?

"…Sugiero que pares," dijo finalmente, en voz baja. "Lo ha obnubilado esta… familiaridad contigo, y es malo para él, y para ti. Lo mejor es que cortes todo contacto."

Sólo pude mirarlo boquiabierto por un momento. "Que corte todo… ¡No puedo hacer eso! No de golpe, así de la nada, 'lo siento, no puedo hablar, tu tío dijo que no y soy un gallina', ¡Ya he tenido esa discusión con él! ¡He tenido esa discusión con TONY, por el amor de Dios! Eso no está bien. Y he TRATADO de no distraerlo, pero–"

Entonces me callé. ¿Decepción por parte del Sr. Maverick? Oh, Dios, es… ¿doloroso la palabra correcta? Es como cuando tus padres te atrapan haciendo algo contra sus reglas, pero en vez de gritar sólo te miran y te hace querer encogerte y escabullirte para llorar en un rincón. Sólo que peor que eso. Pero… pero no. No me voy a escabullir. Ese estúpido chaval es mi amigo, mi responsabilidad, y sólo porque su tío no lo aprueba no significa que no puedo seguir siendo su amigo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo, largo rato. Requiere un montón de valor mirar a Maverick a los ojos por más de dos segundos. No sé cómo lo logré.

A los tres minutos, suspiró y miró al pavimento por un momento, luego alzó la vista de nuevo. "Siempre fuiste muy testarudo," cedió, y me sentí un poco más feliz, porque había casi una- una _ternura_ en su tono que significaba que yo no era _completamente_ detestable. "Dale una semana. Haré que se ponga al día para entonces, y pueden continuar su… creo que amistad es la palabra correcta."

"Siempre me pareció así a mí." Me encogí de hombros, pero sonreí ampliamente. "Pero gracias. Por no despedirme en el acto."

Se rió un poco. "Ah, difícilmente puedo despedirte después de todos estos años. La lealtad escasea bastante estos días. Odiaría perder tan destacado ejemplo."

El Sr. Maverick tiene un modo de hacer que todos se sientan mejor respecto de sí mismos, sin recordarles sus defectos. Tal vez es por eso que ha estado al mando por tanto tiempo.

Todo lo que sé, es que yo estaba mucho más feliz de lo que esperaba.

~~~\0/~~~

"Bueno, te ves mucho mejor este día," remarcó Mary con aprobación.

Sonreí. "El jefe de mi jefe es un gran tipo, eso es todo. Conseguí un día de vacaciones mañana. Probablemente lo pasaré sentado por ahí tratando de no llorar de la alegría."

"Suertudo," balbuceó en su ginebra mi otro nuevo compañero, el europeo, Petra. Me preocupa. Tiene casi sesenta y es adicto a la ginebra. Muy pronto estará a la merced de la Ruina Azul* y las calles. Me sentí horrible por mencionar mi suerte delante de él.

"Bueno, probablemente me las interrumpirán," enmendé, mitad-disculpándome, mitad-defendiéndome. "Aun las órdenes del presidente pueden ser anuladas. Pero finalmente, un par de horas de paz y tranquilidad…" El concepto era demasiado maravilloso para no mencionarlo. Por fin podré relajarme, sabiendo que no me llamarán en absoluto ese día. "Seguramente es sólo para que deje de estorbar a todos, así no estaré ahí molestándolos y haciéndoles chismorrear constantemente. Se están poniendo peor."

"¿Qué descubrieron esta vez?" Preguntó Jerry, pasándome otro vaso de cerveza. Es un buen tipo. De hecho, todos son buenos. El mundo es bueno. Probablemente debería dejar la cerveza.

"Que estoy casado." Escondí un eructo en la curva de mi brazo. "Ese maldito bastardo de Tony les contó sobre cómo conocí a mi esposa, y explotaron. TODOS ellos. Hasta ese rubio imbécil, ese fulano, Keith. Pero no importa, ¿no?" Tomoe, Tomoe, te recuerdo, ah, te recuerdo… "Sus opiniones no importan."

"En absoluto," concordó Mary. Petra gruñó.

Estaba obscenamente animado, y eso hizo que Petra se enfadara, así que terminé disculpándome comprando dos rondas para los tres. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, y al final sonsaqué los detalles del día de Mary y Petra, y él se puso casi tan alegre como yo. Mary estaba simplemente satisfecha. Supongo que nos había tomado bajo su ala para poder asegurarse de que mejoráramos un poco.

A la una, Jerry nos echó a todos con una risa y una ronda final para todo el bar. Todos vitoreamos y salimos en una masa ordenada. La noche era una buena; cálida, más clara de lo normal, y tranquila. Bueno, excepto por todos nosotros, clientes asiduos, emergiendo como mariposas hacia la noche, muchos estallando con una canción espontánea. Me separé de Mary y Petra al poco tiempo, e inicié sin apuro mi feliz, embriagado regreso a casa.

~~~\0/~~~

"Oiga, señor. ¿Está vivo?"

"¿Hmm?" incliné mi sombrero un poco y alcé la vista entornando los ojos por el sol hacia los tres pequeños niños que me rodeaban. "Oh. Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Les estoy estorbando el paso o algo?"

"Mami dijo que parecía que se hubiera morido de intoxicación por alcohol," recitó la niña más alta, obviamente orgullosa del término. Todos tenían apenas más de cinco años. "¿Está morido?"

Sonreí abiertamente, "No. Estaba borracho anoche, pero ahora no. ¿No deberían estar correteando por ahí siendo tontos y normales?"

"¿Por qué está echado en el parque si no está morido?" preguntó el más bajito.

"Porque el parque es agradable. Está soleado, tranquilo, y el césped es cómodo." Porque me desmayé aquí en vez de en casa, en mi cama. Me volví a bajar el sombrero todo lo que pude. "Ahora váyanse, por favor. Necesito mi siesta."

"Abue dijo que yo necesito una siesta también," anunció el niño del medio, y lo sentí más que oí dejarse caer un poco hacia mi izquierda. "A mí también me gusta el parque."

Los otros dos se acomodaron a mi alrededor también. "¿Estar morido es lo mismo que una siesta?" preguntó la niña. "¿Sólo que nunca despiertas? Eso es lo que dijo mami."

"Tu mami tiene razón. Pero no se preocupen, todos ustedes despertarán durante mucho tiempo. Todavía no son viejos. No como yo."

"El sol me hace cansado," el niño más pequeño balbuceó. Era el que estaba más cerca de mí. No pude evitar una sonrisa.

"El sol está feliz hoy. Es por eso que está tan lindo afuera."

"Me gusta estar feliz," comentó el niño pequeño.

"A mí también," añadió el niño del medio.

"Feliz es bueno," dijo como conclusión la niña alta.

"Feliz es muy bueno," coincidí suavemente.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Luego escuché un pequeño ronquido; el niño del medio estaba dormido. Los otros dos también lo estaban. Los niños pequeños se cansan tan fácilmente… y con tanta confianza. Sus mamis probablemente se enojarían mucho. Pero el sol estaba feliz, el parque estaba tranquilo, el césped estaba cómodo, y dormir es una cosa tan hermosa.

Espero despertar de nuevo.

~~~\0/~~~

"¡ROXIE! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Siesta," balbuceó la niña. Luego la escuché dar un respingo. Incliné mi sombrero hacia arriba y vi una mujer que era definitivamente su madre sacudiéndole el césped del vestido con bastante violencia, y a los dos niños poniéndose de pie. La mujer estaba regañando a Roxie, pero cuando vió que yo estaba despierto, me clavó tal mirada que mi cara probablemente debería haber sido borrada.

"¡Y USTED! ¿Quién se cree que es, atrayendo así a mis hijos? ¡Debería darle VERGÜENZA!"

"Con todo respeto, señora, creo que soy una persona, y no es atraerlos si ellos vienen y me molestan primero," le dije, ni siquiera preocupándome por sentirme ofendido. "Si tiene tiempo para perderse por ahí y alejarse de sus hijos y decir que yo los 'atraje', tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de que los niños no son exactamente desconfiados. Yo mismo tengo una hija; ella era igual. Excepto que SU má la cuidaba como era debido cuando estaban en público." Sonreí ampliamente ante su expresión atónita, mientras los niños se reían un poco. Ahh, lo suficientemente mayores para reconocer cuando su madre es insultada, pero lo suficientemente jóvenes para reírse en vez de tener miedo.

"También, si pregunta, descubrirá que todo lo que hice fue explicar por qué no estoy morido." Mi sonrisa creció y ella quedó más perpleja que nadie que haya conocido antes. "Fueron ellos los que decidieron admirar el sol conmigo."

"El sol está feliz hoy, mami," la niña explicó a su madre. "Y tú dijiste que necesitábamos las siestas, de todos modos, así que tomamos la siesta aquí."

"Las siestas son muy beneficiosas," le expliqué a su madre con seriedad.

El niño más pequeño jaló de su mano. "Abue, ¿podemos ir a comer helado ahora?"

* * *

.

.

.

Notas:

La canción que escucha y canta Kotetsu en su casa es Perfect Two, de Auburn.

*Ruina Azul: un mote británico para la ginebra. "Azul por su tinte, ruina por sus efectos." (Alexander Theroux, _Los colores primarios: Tres ensayos_)

Dejo la letra en español de Perfect Two:

"_Puedes ser la mantequilla de maní de mi jalea, puedes ser las mariposas que siento en mi vientre__,__  
__Puedes ser el capitán y yo tu primer oficial,__puedes ser los escalofríos que siento en una primera cita;__  
__Puede ser el héroe y yo tu compañero,__puede ser las lágrimas que derramaré si alguna vez nos separamos,__  
__Puedes ser la lluvia cuando hay tormenta,__o__ puedes ser el sol que resplandece en la mañana,_

_No sé si alguna vez podría estar,__sin ti, amor, porque me complementas,__  
__Y con el tiempo sé que ambos veremos, que somos todo lo que necesitamos,__  
__Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel__,__  
__Eres la fru de mi tilla,__  
__Eres el humo cuando fumo,__  
__Y eres con quien me quiero casar…__"_


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana es un largo período de tiempo. Cada día es una batalla, mientras te debates para salir adelante y–esperen, ¿es viernes? Oh. Olvídenlo.

Así fue mi semana. De algún modo, Dragon Kid me sonsacó más información sobre mis días de secundaria; y pronto el mundo entero sabía que Wild Tiger solía ser el tipo de delincuente que muele a golpes a otros delincuentes porque no le gusta lo que hacen, concretamente, ser delincuentes.

Estaba totalmente en contra de fumar (aún lo estoy), le rompía los dedos a los rateros (pero no el pulgar; no quiero lisiarlos), mandé a algunos tipos al hospital por robar una casa, mandé a un tipo a cuidados intensivos por provocar un incendio, los asaltos tenían como consecuencia narices y piernas rotas (y pagar las cuentas del hospital de la víctima), y el secuestro de una compañera de clases significó que yo, Rock Bison y diez o quince de nuestros compinches nos enfrentamos a una pandilla de cuarenta y siete, liderados por tres NEXT… y ganamos.

"A la mierda," un reportero susurró mientras me miraba impresionado. En ese momento, yo tenía mis dedos en mis oídos y estaba tarareando muy fuerte para no tener que oír a Tony explicar mis días de justiciero. Patrullar un pequeño vecindario no es lo mismo que que te digan qué hacer en cámara. (Si por mí fuera, haría que alguien me clonara varias veces y encontrara una píldora mágica que hiciera innecesario dormir, y luego renunciaría a mi trabajo y subsistiría totalmente de las donaciones agradecidas de aquellos a los que les importara.) ¿Por qué es importante lo que hice en pequeña escala? Aunque, lo admito, yo también estaba bastante impresionado de mí mismo cuando los doctores anunciaron que el pirómano necesitaría un mes en cuidados intensivos.

Y entonces la gente empezó a reírse aún más de mí.

Había pasado de perder mi temperamento y romperle los dedos a la gente, a perder mi temperamento y romper paredes. Eso era un retroceso, aparentemente. También era aparentemente algo malo que ya no "tuviera las agallas" de mandar gente al hospital. ¿No se daban cuenta de que si hiciera eso me llamarían bruto violento y me querrían sacar del reparto?

No. Mejor ser un hazmerreír que un criminal. Al menos todavía me las arreglaba para arañar algunos puntos de vez en cuando. Y no estaba bebiendo tanto como de costumbre. Porque no podía encontrar la energía para abrirme paso por mi nube de humillación y beber de verdad. Varias veces, Petra y yo rompíamos en llanto y teníamos que rodear con nuestros brazos los hombros del otro para mantenernos en las banquetas. Mary era muy gentil y nos abrazaba y nos compraba tragos, y nos prestaba pañuelos.

Reclamé para mí el rincón de las bicicletas por todo un día. Blue Rose resopló y se fue enojada después de darse cuenta de que no me iba a ir. Fire Emblem fue a chequearme como cinco veces, y se veía más y más preocupado cada vez. Tony entró en mi burbuja el tiempo suficiente para darme un sándwich de mi bar favorito. Lo tomé como una disculpa y lo devoré ahí mismo. La comida es mejor que la cerveza si se trata de volver a ponerme contento.

Pero mayormente, me acurruqué con la espalda contra la pared e intenté no hervir de furia. Los odio a todos ustedes. Los odio los odio los odio. Y odio casi no es palabra suficientemente fuerte para el aborrecimiento, la absoluta aversión que me embarga a veces, desprecio violento hacia el mundo, hacia la existencia de la gente a mi alrededor, tanto odio y rabia que me asusto a mí mismo.

Y entonces pienso en las cosas que una vez fueron, las cosas que podrían haber sido… y entonces siento tanta tristeza que no puedo evitar que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas para manchar mi camisa y marcarme como un bebé llorón y una terrible persona y un viejo débil.

No lloro cuando uso mi traje, sin embargo. No puedo. Lealtad, ¿cierto? Llorar me marca como deteriorado, mi personaje se está disolviendo, y pronto quedaré vacío de toda buena cualidad. Tengo que mostrarme como fuerte y simplemente molesto, en vez de débil y furioso.

Algunos días, quería volver a los viejos tiempos y romper unos cuantos huesos, volver y lastimar a alguien porque ellos hacían mal y yo estaba enojado. Algunos días, resentía ser un héroe. Algunos días, la fuerza policial comenzaba a parecer una mejor opción.

La carta de renuncia en mi refrigerador se convirtió en un tumor en mi cerebro. Siempre ahí, y finalmente… me mataría.

~~~\0/~~~

"_No lo hagas."_

"¿Que no haga qué? ¿Renunciar?"

"_Sí. No te rindas. Sólo porque tienes un pasado interesante que está siendo desenterrado por hienas no quiere decir que deberías sucumbir a sus presiones y dejarlos que te hagan desistir del trabajo de toda tu vida."_

"No me voy a rendir. Voy a renunciar. Es diferente."

"_¡Maldito seas, Kotetsu, ¿una semana sin ti y te encuentro completamente doblegado?! ¡No! Sé que no eres así. Enfréntate a ellos. Eres un héroe, ¿no?"_

_Me salvaste; eso te hace un héroe también._

"Sí… supongo que sí."

_Prométeme que no te rendirás._

"_Bueno, entonces, no dejes que te conviertan en una persona normal. Ser un héroe es bueno. Lo sabes mejor que yo."_

Te crees eso. Realmente te lo crees. Tú,… idiota. Estúpido, imbécil, idiota, ridículo, insensato y… "¡Ja! Vaya si es cierto. No… Me quedaré. Voy… Voy a seguir en esto. Lo prometo." Esta es la única promesa que puedo mantener. Lo prometo…

~~~\0/~~~

"Oye, anciano, ¿rompiste alguna pierna estos días?"

"Sí, ¿qué tal algunos dedos? Escuché que son tus favoritos."

Siempre tienes abucheadores en las escenas. Ignoré a los actuales y me fui directo a buscar a Ben. No quiero perder mi temperamento, y ese es un tema estúpido de todos modos, así que ¿por qué darles la satisfacción de mi atención? No… Mejor simplemente alejarme.

Una piedra golpeó mi hombro. Vacilé, luego seguí andando. Déjenme solo. Sólo déjenme solo. Sólo…

Otra piedra golpeó mi cadera. La parte de atrás de mi cabeza. La parte baja de mi espalda. Mi rodilla. ¿Todavía no estoy fuera de rango? Aparentemente no, decidí, resignado, mientras otro pedazo de pared rota golpeaba el lado de mi cabeza. Pero no importa, ya casi llego donde el grupo–

Alguien me tacleó derribándome al suelo, y alguien más se arrodilló sobre mi pecho y alzó su puño para golpearme. Atrapé el golpe, contraataqué con un buen puñetazo a la mandíbula que lo hizo tambalearse y caer, y rodé para luego ponerme de pie, sólo para ser otra vez arrojado al suelo de una patada por su amigo. Mi pie izquierdo pateó instintivamente y le dio en las pelotas. Gruñó y trastabilló, pero aun así pateó mi diafragma lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudiera respirar por unos segundos. El primer tipo se abalanzó sobre mí; le rompí la nariz y logré ponerme de pie, ganando algo de distancia entre ellos y yo.

Odio pelear en público. Me gusta noquear gente y meterles algo de miedo, pero no me gusta que haya gente viéndome pelear sucio. Afortunadamente, los dos vándalos sólo amagaron, y no pude evitarlo, me reí. "¿Qué, de verdad les doy miedo? Bueno, eso no ha pasado en un par de décadas. ¿Aún quieren pelear?"

El de las pelotas rotas gruñó y corrió. El de la nariz rota se me echó encima. Fue lastimosamente fácil esquivarlo, y un buen golpe entre los omóplatos lo hizo boquear y caer. Vaya. Creo que debería revivir el viejo grupo justiciero. Thom probablemente tiene como setecientos hijos (católico y con una historia familiar de crear clanes), y Sakura está definitivamente demasiado gordo para correr cualquier distancia. Pobre tipo, come demasiado. Aunque es un gran cocinero.

¿Los otros? Eh… no eran lo bastante cohesivos para formar un grupo, no a nuestra edad. Probablemente aprendieron trabajo de equipo con sus compañeros de cubículo, pero…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Pelotas-Rotas me sujetó desde atrás para inmovilizarme mientras Nariz-Rota se ponía de pie con dificultad y rotaba su hombro, preparándose para otro golpe. Por suerte, mi senpai de la secundaria (que había memorizado cada truco sucio en el mundo e inventado como mil más) me había enseñado cómo deshacer un agarre. Pisé muy fuerte el pulgar de Pelotas y en verdad CHILLÓ mientras me soltaba. (No, en serio. Si pisas lo suficientemente fuerte, la uña o bien se parte, se entierra en el pulgar o ambas cosas, y es completamente posible romper cualquier huesito que se alcance. Creo que disloqué la articulación del pulgar de ese tipo, lo cual es doloroso y muy difícil de hacer cuando te están sujetando y tienes que golpear hacia atrás.) Me dejé caer en cuclillas, rodé, y observé cómo Nariz estrellaba su puño contra la cara de Pelotas, y no pude evitar sonreír mientras ambos aullaban de dolor. Golpear a la cara en verdad duele muchísimo. Tengo un montón de callos y estoy acostumbrado al dolor de los huesos lesionados, míos y de otros.

Ja. Novatos.

Me puse de pie y me sacudí el polvo, haciendo inventario. ¡Oigan! ¡Ningún hueso roto! ¡Es un día de suerte! Me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero eso era normal, y había un corte por rodar en terreno áspero. Era superficial y en mi lado izquierdo, así que no era realmente nada por lo que preocuparse.

Pelotas vino hacia mí otra vez, pero con una evidente cojera que me hizo querer darle una palmadita en la cabeza, regalarle una paleta, y mandarlo a casa. Seguía siendo rápido, sin embargo, y apenas tuve tiempo para bloquearlo, ni hablar de estampar mi talón contra su pierna, justo ahí donde el músculo del muslo se une a la rodilla. Pero me las arreglé, y aunque me hizo perder un poco de balance, lo hizo gritar y caer en los brazos de Nariz, haciéndolo caer a ÉL, también.

Esperé, pero no se pusieron de pie. Simplemente como que se estremecieron, entre quejidos. En cuanto a Nariz, no lo entendía; un par de golpes a la cara no deberían dejarte fuera de combate así. Probablemente era él el novato. Pelotas resultó tener menos pelotas de lo que yo había anticipado. No eran muy buenos luchadores. Y… por Dios, eran sólo niños. Apenas dieciocho, aunque bastante corpulentos. ¿Habían salido a probar algo?

Extrañamente, aunque sabía que seguramente les dolía muchísimo, simplemente no me importó. Supongo que una buena pelea estimulante era lo que había necesitado, y me sentía mucho mejor por ello. Me agaché junto a ellos y esperé hasta que los dos me miraron, y sonreí. "Bueno. Lamento haberlos golpeado tan fuerte, pero no me gusta que me peguen piedras arrojadas por niños sin experiencia. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el parque al atardecer, y tenemos una buena peleíta, ne? Prometo no ir como Wild Tiger. Seré un simple civil, como ustedes, sólo que más experimentado. ¿Eh? ¿Qué les parece?"

Nariz negó con la cabeza, enérgicamente. Pelotas tenía una mirada de terror bastante pronunciada en su cara, y suspiré y puse mi mejor cara de cachorro decepcionado.

"Oh, bueno. Aunque probablemente deberías ir al médico, por tu nariz. Y tú deberías hacer que te vieran el pulgar, si no vuelve a su lugar pronto," le advertí a Pelotas, que gimió. Eso me enojó. "¿Qué? ¡Ah, por favor! No voy a matarlos. ¿No ven que estoy tratando de ser agradable? Ustedes me golpearon primero; ley de las calles, golpeas primero, te abres a las represalias. ¿Ustedes dos tienen siquiera algún refuerzo?"

Nariz negó con la cabeza. Ése parecía ser el único movimiento que era capaz de producir. Suspiré. Esta no era una situación muy buena. "Son apenas más que niños. No piensen que, sólo porque no rompo huesos en la tele, no recuerdo cómo hacerlo. Diablos, uno de mis viejos amigos de aquellos tiempos podría liquidarlos de dos golpes, y él es la definición de una bola de grasa."

Estaban petrificados del terror. Suspiré y me froté la nuca. "Miren… deberían saberlo. No le salten encima a los demás sólo porque escucharon que son débiles. Muchas veces, no lo somos." Me puse de pie, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando se sobresaltaron. "Haz que te vean esa nariz."

Me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme, cuando alguien gritó, "¡Ooh, vamos! ¡Acaba con ellos! ¡No puedes haber terminado ya!"

"¡Sí!" gritó alguien más, "¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!"

Alcé la vista, sorprendido, y vi un pequeño grupo de gente, mucho de ellos con cámaras, observándome a mí y a los chicos. Los chicos se pusieron trabajosamente de pie lo más rápido que pudieron (lo cual no era mucho) y se escabulleron por la dirección opuesta a mí (la cual era el camino hacia la siempre-presente ambulancia). Volví a ponerme en marcha.

El grupo comenzó a moverse como uno solo hacia mí, y eso era tan sorpresivo que me alejé de ellos, y empecé a caminar más rápido. No quiero estar en cámara. En la cúspide de mi infamia, ¿mi pelea con un par de niños inexpertos fue grabada? Nooo gracias. Simplemente me iré a casa ahora, muchas gracias–

Era inútil. Se enjambraron como abejas, rodeándome en segundos. Esto no era bueno. Esto no era para nada bueno.

"¡Tío, eso fue genial!" un camarógrafo gritó emocionado, apretujándose más cerca. Traté de mantenerlo a raya, pero era un experto en evitar técnicas de evasión. "¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?"

"¿'Todo eso'?" repetí, estupefacto. Luego me enojé. "¿Eso? Eso no fue nada. Eso eran dos idiotas que no sabían cómo pelear. Apenas fue una cosa de diez minutos, ¿qué tiene de especial?"

"Porque no has peleado realmente con nadie en público," explicó animadamente otro chico. "¡Wow! ¿Le rompiste la nariz a ese tipo? ¡Había sangre POR TODOS LADOS!"

"No en todos lados," espeté incómodo. "Sólo en su cara. Y en su camiseta. Pero no en todos lados."

"¡Y el pie del otro tipo! ¿Se lo rompiste?"

"No, sólo le di en el pulgar muy fuerte. Creo que se dislocó, pero probablemente no."

"¡Uooooooh!"

El grupo de chicos (porque era, de hecho, un grupo de chicos, con sólo tres por encima de los veinticinco entre ellos) me bombardeó con preguntas, y me encontré rechazando su entusiasmo, explicando que mi forma había estado mal, de todos modos, y como en realidad no había roto nada además de una nariz, no fue una pelea tan buena como pensaban que había sido, y ELLOS habían tenido una forma terrible también, y cuando un chico me desafió en eso, le expliqué en gran detalle qué habíamos hecho mal los tres. Yo, ah… medio que me olvidé de las cámaras.

Para cuando Ben me extrajo del grupo, siete chicos me habían hecho prometer mostrarles cómo romperle la nariz a alguien y hacer la cosa de patear-con-la-rodilla, ocho habían decidido que yo era su nuevo héroe favorito, y tres me habían forzado a aceptar darles lecciones de todo lo que sabía, comenzando con la "Cosa del Pie" como ellos la llamaban.

Nota para mí: explicar que hay varias "Cosas del Pie" y enseñarles sólo las menos letales.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" preguntó Ben secamente, y me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Traté de parar.

"Son como los chicos de mi barrio, eso es todo. Cuando recién empezábamos. Yo era el único que sabía cómo pelear, así que…" Me encogí de hombros y borré la sonrisa de mi cara. "Además no me estaban llamando viejo y débil, así que fue un buen extra."

"Ah jamh," fue todo lo que dijo.

El episodio de HeroTV de esa noche tuvo como extra una grabación de mi pelea (incluyendo cuando arrojaron la piedra y la tacleada inicial), y luego el video más claro y enfocado en toda la electrónica, de mi explicación al grupo sobre cómo estuvo mal y cómo habría ido si se hubiese hecho bien, y cómo fue que la conversación cambió hasta que terminé desmitificando sus diversas historias y rumores disparatados sobre movimientos milagrosos, y prometiendo, sorprendido y de manera automática, enseñar algunos a los chicos.

La voz en off habló sobre mi brutalidad, pero estaba obviamente guionado, porque hubo algunas partes improvisadas donde, de forma algo admirada, hablaba sobre mi eficiencia y la claridad de mi elucidación.

Me fui a la cama muy feliz conmigo mismo.

~~~\0/~~~

"Será mejor que lo hagamos una miniserie o algo así," suspiró Agnes.

Me quedé mirándola. "…¿Qué?"

"Tus 'lecciones', imbécil," espetó. "La gente está interesada. Deberíamos filmarlo."

"Algunos de los chicos ya me preguntaron si podían traer sus cámaras," le informé, "Así que no tienes que enviar a los de HeroTV. Sólo pide copias de las grabaciones."

"Pero es NUESTRA jurisdicción," contraatacó, "Lo que significa que NOSOTROS tenemos que hacer las filmaciones. Las grabaciones amateur de unas Nikon no funcionarán."

"Son máquinas de filmación de profesional. Están trayendo sus equipos profesionales. Y han jurado bajo pena de muerte que no venderán nada. Más que nada porque soy un terrible profesor," agregué en un murmullo. "Acabarán aburriéndose y abandonando."

"Claaaro," dijo arrastrando las palabras, y me empujó fuera por la puerta.

Para este ejercicio, me quité el traje y me puse unos jeans rasgados a navaja (¡todavía me quedan! ¡Aleluya!) y mi vieja camiseta favorita, la negra con un borde vagamente desteñido de cuando la usé para tapar una herida de perdigón. Dejaba al descubierto una larga cicatriz de una pelea con navajas que todavía formaba una línea brillante a lo largo de mi bíceps, y otra cicatriz que… no. No hablemos de esa. Esperaba no verme como si estuviera esforzándome demasiado. Es que ambas prendas eran realmente cómodas, y me recordaban aquellos tiempos.

Había diez, yendo más o menos desde los diecisiete a los veintisiete. Diez de más. Suspiré y me dije a mí mismo que pensara en mis chicos de la escuela. Habían sido idiotas, pero dispuestos a aprender. Estos chicos no parecían idiotas, pero su entusiasmo sería comparativamente efímero.

"Muy bien." Murmuré, frotándome la nuca. "¿Seguros de que todavía quieren que les enseñe?"

"Sí," dijo alegremente el de diecisiete, antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar. Hubo una ronda de asentimientos entusiastas y síes murmurados. Me mordí la cara interna de mi mejilla para darme suerte (un viejo hábito que pensé que había dejado) y puse manos a la obra.

"Bueno, primero, tienen que saber lo básico. Primero tú." Señalé al chico que había hablado primero, quien prácticamente dio un saltito. "¿Cómo te llamas, soldado?"

Me dio un saludo perfecto. "Thomas, señor."

"No me llames señor, me hace sentir viejo. Haz un puño para mí, Tommy."

Lo hizo. Negué con la cabeza y lo arreglé. "Mantén tu pulgar detrás de los dedos. Asegúrate de no estar demasiado tenso, o te romperás los nudillos con la primer quijada que golpees. Así. Ahora levanta los puños."

Eso estuvo mejor. Cambié de lugar sus codos y asentí. "Síp. Así está bien. ¿Qué tal tú?" Señalé a otro chico. Inmediatamente copió a Tommy, a la perfección. Sentí que se me empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa. "Bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"John, señor."

"No te pongas muy tenso. Los músculos equivocados se contraerán cuando arranques, y los correctos no estarán listos porque estás usando TODOS los músculos en vez de asegurarte qué grupo será mejor para el tipo de golpe que elegiste. ¿Y tú?"

Todos lo entendieron bastante fácil, lo que me dio esperanzas. Posicionaron bien sus pies, además, y uno, que resultó ser boxeador, nos mostró a todos cómo SU entrenador le había enseñado, lo cual estaba bien si eras un boxeador y sólo ibas a usar tus puños, pero si estás en un bar, les remarqué, no hay suficiente lugar para escabullirse o apartarse a tiempo, y las peleas a puño limpio en un bar son garantía de atraer más combatientes.

Avanzamos un montón antes de que llegara Agnes para disipar a los chicos (que amenazaron con volver mañana y yo me reí mientras fingía terror) y arrastrarme de vuelta al grupo principal de vehículos.

La única hora y lugar preestablecidos con que cualquiera de nosotros podía contar, era el momento después de otra llamada. Esto era molesto y, lo sabía por experiencia, agotador. Me animé a mí mismo con la esperanza de que esto ayudaría de algún modo a mi resistencia. Probablemente no, pero quién sabe.

Era miércoles. Tres días más.

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Te la pasas bien, viejo?"

Había decidido volver a ponerme la ropa cómoda, así que me sentía lo suficientemente bien para sonreírle a Blue Rose. "Inmensamente. ¿Quieres unírtenos? No tendrías que usar el Cutey Escape tan seguido."

Me miró frunciendo la nariz. "Um, ¿qué tal que no?"

"Por mí, está bien." Me encogí de hombros y terminé de atarme los cordones. "Los chicos se alegrarían de tenerte por ahí, pero por otra parte, son chicos." Me puse de pie apoyándome un poco con los brazos y volví a sonreír. "También se alegrarían de tener una audiencia, ¿así que por qué no traes a algunas de tus amigas para alentarlos, ne?"

Su mirada era tan fría como su hielo, así que me volví a encoger de hombros y me fui hacia los sacos de boxeo, preguntándome si el Sr. Maverick me dejaría traer a los chicos aquí, así no tendríamos que tener a todo el mundo mirando. Probablemente no. Tommy pasaría demasiado tiempo ojeando a Blue Rose como para prestar atención, y Richie echaría miradas a los traseros de todos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera expulsado por demanda popular. Mientras tanto, era muy bueno rompiendo a patadas las tablas que el papá de Kevin nos dio para practicar.

Jeremy dijo que su madre trabajaba en una fábrica de bolsas de arena, y que quizás ella nos conseguiría a escondidas dos o tres para usar como sacos de boxeo. Ésa sería una fantástica adición.

Me quedé mirando por un momento al cilindro de cuero rojo, pensando. Imaginé que era uno de los tipos malos de mi juventud; Ping, un dealer de opio apenas salido del octavo grado. Chang, su hermano mayor, era un tipo genial y simpático. Pero Ping…

Mi puño hizo un satisfactorio _dump _contra el saco, y el saco hizo un satisfactorio _clang _y _crash _al salirse de su gancho y chocar contra la pared, derramando arena y abriéndose por la costura. Sonreí y me dirigí al siguiente. Una patada giratoria lo mandó a volar, y el siguiente se mantuvo en el aire con la ayuda de tres jabs en rápida sucesión, finalizando con el derechazo que me hacía tan feliz.

Golpear bolsas de arena es más fácil que golpear paredes hechas con bloques de cemento sólido.

Hay cinco sacos en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Después de matarlos, me dirigí a las máquinas de ejercicios, y me divertí un montón agregando tanto peso que las máquinas crujieron. Había olvidado cuánto de mí todavía funcionaba. Y el Poder Centenar… cuando lo usaba, ¿funcionaba como esteroides? ¿Sin encoger mis pelotas? Cuando usaba mi poder, ¿funcionaba con el proceso natural de fortalecer mediante el uso? ¿Soy fuerte porque uso cada parte de mí, todo el tiempo, y tengo un poder que incrementa todas las funciones de mi cuerpo cien veces? Hmm. Probablemente debería investigarlo.

"Oi, no te lastimes, viejo," me advirtió Tony, divertido, mientras yo levantaba como 430 kilos en press de banca. "¿Qué te hizo moverte tanto hoy?"

"Hice un gran descubrimiento," dije entre dientes, soltando la barra en sus soportes. Sonreí cuando recuperé el aliento y me senté, sintiendo la punzada de dolor en los abdominales que no había sentido en años. Y los hombros me dolían. Pero era dolor limpio, dolor saludable, y me gustaba. "¿Viste los sacos de boxeo?"

"Sí, por eso es que vine a buscarte." Se sentó en la otra banca y me observó con sorpresa. "Apenas estás sudando."

"Ése es mi descubrimiento." Me puse de pie, rotando los hombros. "No soy tan frágil como pensé. Esto es simplemente GENIAL."

"Simplemente raro, querrás decir," murmuró. "Cyclone tenía miedo de que te fuera a estallar el corazón. ¿Vas a correr un poco?"

"Oh, no, por Dios." Me volví a sentar con una mueca de dolor y elongué mis piernas, mirándome los dedos del pie. "No estoy TAN animado. No… Me pregunto cómo puedo usar esto. No creo que siquiera necesite mi poder, no para nimiedades. Hace que sea mucho más fácil, claro, pero… tal vez ésa sea parte de la razón de que rompa cosas tan seguido," reflexioné, forcejeando hasta que pude sentarme estilo indio en la angostísima banca (lo cual requirió un MONTÓN de forcejeo). "Sigo pasándome de la raya, y sí, sé que eso es lo que la gente me ha estado diciendo hace años, pero creo que ahora sé por qué."

"¿Porque te obsesiona?" sugirió Tony, y le arrojé una pesa de dos kilos.

"No, idiota, porque he estado pensando que necesito pasarme de la raya, o me quedaré corto. Pero supongo que eso no importa. Mejor quedarse corto y volver a intentar que ir demasiado lejos y nunca volver," murmuré para mí mismo, y sonreí. "Debería escribir eso. Podría ser todo un nuevo segmento; después de cada episodio, podemos tener Frases Cursis de Wild Tiger. ¿Crees que le interesaría a alguien?"

"Quizás podrían usarlo como una excusa más para proponer que te echen a la calle."

"Cierto."

"…Estás feliz."

"Me gusta enseñar," admití de mala gana. "Bueno, enseñar cómo patear a alguien correctamente, al menos. Y son buenos chicos. Y estoy cansado, y no bebí anoche, y tuve un desayuno de verdad."

"¿Un pastelillo y un multivitamínico?" preguntó, sonriendo cuando le saqué la lengua. "No sabía que todavía entrabas en esos."

"¿No es genial?" concordé, concentrándome en un corte en mis jeans sobre la altura de mi rodilla. "¡Sigo siendo talla treinta y ocho!"

"Y bajito."

Otra pesa de dos kilos pasó rozando su oreja, y la esquivó riendo.

¿Por qué estoy tan… feliz? No, satisfecho. Estoy satisfecho con mi vida. Esto es extraño. Bueno, estoy satisfecho ahora. Mañana volveré a tratar de no matarme. ¿Pero hoy? Hoy, ahora mismo, estoy bien con esto.

Enterrarme en recuerdos me hace sentir mejor. Hace mucho tiempo, fui feliz. Tenía razones para ser feliz. Quizás… ¿puedo hacer algunas razones?

Tengo compañeros de bebida. La gente me está prestando atención. Tengo a mi pandilla de vuelta, en cierto modo; tengo gente a la que enseñar el arte de Pelear. Todavía entro en mis viejas ropas. Tengo la habilidad de ser feliz. Todavía puedo ser feliz; ¿cuándo pasó esto?

Arreglé los sacos de boxeo e inmediatamente los volví a destruir. Usé todas las máquinas dos veces. Tomé un descanso para beber agua entre las bicicletas, que se convirtió en una siesta. Dos horas después, desperté muy agarrotado. Por lo que llevé a cabo la rutina para relajarme, sólo que con menos peso y menos repeticiones. Dormí otra siesta, esta vez por cuatro horas. Luego me fui a casa y dormí doce.

Sí… me atendré a usar mi poder cuando comience a sentirme cansado.

~~~\0/~~~

"¡Bien! Una vez más. Después podemos seguir."

Tienen demasiado entusiasmo, les concederé eso. He notado unas cuantas chicas mirándolos, especialmente a Kevin y Robin, y unos cuantos hombres mayores también. Las chicas miraban con hambre e interés, los hombres con envidia. Me pareció que algunos podrían estar mirándome, pero probablemente fue sólo mi imaginación.

Me encontré tarareando "Just My Imagination" en voz baja mientras les mostraba cómo romper un empeine. Esperaba que algunos se dieran por vencidos; habían llegado a ser sólo dieciocho estudiantes, y habíamos conseguido aprender a congregarnos en un estacionamiento abandonado cerca del límite oeste alrededor de las seis cada mañana. Eso había reducido los estudiantes por apenas una hora; luego los vecinos comenzaron a darse una vuelta, y a un par de ELLOS les gustó la idea de entrenar conmigo, y tenían experiencia. Los recluté como mis asistentes, agradecido. Había demasiados estudiantes para ponerles atención individualmente, y odio favorecer personas.

Cuando los dispuse a todos para que intentaran matarse entre ellos, sentí un tirón de mi pantalón en mi pierna. Miré hacia abajo, sorprendido, y vi una niñita morena, posiblemente puertorriqueña, de unos ocho años, que alzaba la vista hacia mí y dijo muy claramente, "¿Puedo pisar gente también?"

No pude evitar una sonrisa. "¡Claro! ¿Tu má está de acuerdo?"

"No tengo," me informó como si nada. "Y papi toma. Por eso es que quiero pisar gente."

"Bien, veamos a cuál de estos idiotas no le importará dejar que lo pises." Le tendí mi mano y la tomó con el rostro serio, y al poco tiempo teníamos toda una nueva clase, sólo para niños. Y entonces me di cuenta de que yo no era necesario. Pero cuando trataba de salirme ágilmente del cuadro, era inmediatamente sujetado de nuevo por unos matones que exigían que les mostrara cómo noquear a alguien haciendo el menor escándalo. Oigan, eran más grandes que yo. Y la policía tiene armas, y como la mitad del vecindario ya se estaba congregando aquí…

Las clases continuaron agrandándose. No podría decirles por qué. Era un completo misterio para mí, pero no, aparentemente, para ninguno de mis nuevos estudiantes. Nos habíamos vuelto algo que hacer. Si estabas aburrido, ibas a la escuela improvisada de pelea a aprender cómo romper manos.

No noté que ya habían pasado cuatro semanas hasta que Benny me llamó, y parecía bastante molesto. Me disculpé con el grupo de gente mayor que estaba practicando formas de disuadir atacantes sin que les rompiera la espalda (la espalda de la gente mayor, digo; honestamente no me importa lo que le pase a los atacantes), y me escondí en un rincón del terreno donde podía observar a todos y hablar a la vez. Las varias competencias de gritos y rugidos de sargento instructor y aullidos de dolor y triunfo hacían que fuera difícil escuchar, pero eso era simplemente la vida. Es así en algunas partes de Ciudad Oriental, todo el día, todos los días. Estoy acostumbrado.

"¡Qué tal, Benny! Perdón por no llamar, he estado enseñando a la gente cómo–"

"_Sí, sí, lo sé, le has estado enseñando a la gente a matarse entre sí, ¡pero yo he estado esperando por tres semanas ya, y ni siquiera me has enviado un mensaje de texto ni nada!"_

Su tono de voz me recordó al estereotipo de mujer; quejosa, necesitada, y celosa. Pero no, la mayoría de las mujeres no son así. La mayoría de las mujeres se preocupan, no se ponen celosas. Pero él definitivamente sonaba consternado, como mínimo. Fruncí el ceño y consideré gritarle, pero no, eso lo enfurecería más.

"Lo siento, pero he estado distraído. Es difícil hablar al teléfono cuando–espera un segundo. ¿Sí?" le dije a la mujer mayor que vino tambaleándose hasta mí.

"Terminamos nuestras rutinas, y es casi hora del Bingo," me informó. "Ya nos vamos."

"Está bien." Sonreí ante el pensamiento de mi gente riñendo por los premios. "¡Buena suerte!"

Me devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando dientes podridos, y se fue con su prole. Juro que es suficientemente mayor para ser la bisabuela de todos los ancianos aquí. Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré, luego volví a Benny.

"Perdón por eso. No sé por qué siguen viniendo a mí, honestamente. No soy muy bueno, de todos modos."

"_¿Entonces por qué no te vas de una vez?" _refunfuñó. Sí, estaba celoso._ "Si no te necesitan, no estés ahí."_

"¡No puedo irme sin más, no me dejarán! Lo he intentado por lo menos siete veces, alguien siempre me detiene. Han apostado centinelas o algo así; ni siquiera tengo permitido un descanso para tomar agua sin que uno de los chicos me vuelva a pedir que le muestre cómo pisar gente de la manera correcta. Un montón de gente se aburre y sólo viene cuando tiene ganas, pero hay tantos de ellos que vienen todos los días… que da miedo." Entonces pensé en algo. "Oye… puedes venir a trabajar con nosotros también. ¿Qué te enseña la Academia en cuanto a formas de pelea?"

"_Lo más básico. Soy cinturón negro en al menos tres escuelas de artes marciales, pero todo eso fue por fuera de la escuela. Sé cómo romper cuellos con la técnica del Tigre y la Grulla, pero soy inútil en el tipo de pelea que tú luchas." _Hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió, con una voz algo esperanzada,_ "¿Estás… de verdad tú… puedo?"_

"¿Si puedes venir?" completé, sorprendido. "¡Por supuesto! Nadie nunca dijo que los niños ricos no pueden ser instruidos en las costumbres de la gente normal." Noté que varias personas escucharon, y la mayoría de ellos sonrió. "Sólo no alardees, ponte ropa que no sea toda linda y almidonada y cara, y ven con una mente abierta. Aquí hacemos de todo desde técnicas de asalto modificadas hasta métodos de Operaciones Negras."

"… _¿Cuándo y dónde?"_

Le dije, aceptó, volví hacia la multitud e inspeccioné cada grupo. Mis asistentes se estaban desempeñando fabulosamente, y había una notable diferencia entre los veteranos y los novatos. ¡Bien! Estamos mejorando.

Sabía que no debería estar enseñando a posibles criminales los secretos de las fechorías pueblerinas, pero diablos, si evitaba que trataran de romperme el cuello sólo por estar del lado correcto de la ley, estoy totalmente a favor. Todavía tengo un montón de trucos; y ellos no parecían darse cuenta de que me estaban enseñando los suyos.

Mmm, cómo me encanta la alegría en las caras de aquellos que han dominado una técnica. Es como hidromiel; toda espesa y embriagadora y me hace feliz. Saben que hay gente que se excita con el dolor ajeno, ¿verdad? Yo no puedo más que sonreír cuando las personas son felices. Es por eso que soy un héroe; para proteger a la gente, para que así puedan ser felices.

Y me encanta cuando se rompen las barreras; verán, ahí mismo, un hombre de ojos duros y un tatuaje de una espada en llamas en la mandíbula le está enseñando a un niños de cinco años cómo golpear correctamente, y una niña de siete años le está enseñando a un hombre corpulento de casi dos metros que parecía un vikingo cómo hacer rápido y bien pasteles de barro y lanzarlos a la cara de la gente. Y dos mujeres, obviamente prostitutas, han atacado en grupo a un hombre de traje de terciopelo violeta para usarlo como muñeco de prácticas para devolver golpes. ¿Su proxeneta? ¿O simplemente un tipo desafortunado? Bueno, con ese color púrpura y esos puños de camisa de encaje y volados, y ese bastón con la punta de oro, realmente ES desafortunado, al menos en lo que se refiere a sentido de la moda.

¡Maldita sea, Fire Emblem, ¿cómo te atreves a explicar cómo saber si un color le queda mal a una persona?!

~~~\0/~~~

Y entonces todo se desbarató.

La policía hizo una redada, y arrestó a la mitad de nuestra gente. Un abogado vino con un rebaño de guardaespaldas para desalojarnos, diciendo que el lote pertenecía a algún hombre de negocios rico al que no le importaba.

Ningún gimnasio nos quería.

No pudimos encontrar otro lugar que no estuviera lleno de balas y pandilleros que disparaban desde autos en movimiento. Los padres empezaron a encerrar a sus hijos en casa, llamándome mala influencia por enseñarles cómo sobrevivir.

Mi grupo original se disolvió por vergüenza.

Los otros héroes vinieron un día cuando yo estaba dando una conferencia con los últimos restos de la chusma y me sacaron a rastras, de regreso al cuarto oficial de entrenamiento, el cual era demasiado brillante y cerrado después de todo ese tiempo afuera en la mugre.

El Sr. Maverick explicó, muy gentilmente, que permitir que criminales pulan sus habilidades no era muy de héroes, y que yo fui un idiota por pensar que estaba "ayudando" a alguien (no me llamó expresamente idiota, pero eso era a lo que se reducía). Cuando traté de responderle, habló por encima de mí, todavía en esa voz calma, relajante, y me dijo que si yo continuaba con semejantes actividades, estaba en su poder expulsarme del reparto de héroes. Si no lo conociera bien, juraría que había estado sonriendo.

No lo conocía bien.

El maldito lo estaba DISFRUTANDO.

Hice trizas la carta de renuncia tan pronto como llegué a casa y la quemé en la estufa de gas, luego bebí un pack entero de seis latas de cerveza. Má llamó, preocupada; le expliqué que el Sr. Maverick era un idiota y que me importaba una reverenda mierda lo que los medios dijeran sobre mí, estaban EQUIVOCADOS y todos eran unas hienas babosas a las que se las podían comer marmotas con rabia, para lo mucho que me importaba.

Kaede estuvo al teléfono lo suficiente para enfadarse por mi enojo, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo, y aunque sabía que probablemente era preocupación, sospeché que sólo estaba horrorizada de que eso fuera lo que pasaba cuando yo bebía demasiado. Sí, bueno, es por esto que vives con tu abuela. Soy un desastre y no soy apto para ser padre. Creo que en verdad dije eso, lo cual es la razón de que me gritara por ser malo y soltara el tubo del teléfono para correr llorando a su habitación. Má me dio un sermón y le respondí señalando que era la verdad y que ya era definitiva y jodidamente grande para saberla.

Creo que fue la revelación de que Maverick no era ningún heterodoxo, sólo un viejo de traje al que le gustaba decirme por qué me equivocaba, lo que rompió algo. Él no es lo que intentaba decirme que era; no, no es lo que me HIZO creer que era. Mi solución a todo (pasarlo con alcohol o dejar que pase el tiempo) no funcionó. Puede que haya llorado cuando me fui a la cama, ese último día. Puede.

~~~\0/~~~

Me gustó cómo todos se apartaban de mi camino. Incluso Sky High.

No podía soportar ver por la ventana. No quería sentarme sin hacer nada. Ninguna de las actividades presentes en el centro de entrenamiento lucía interesante, o evocaba recuerdos que provocaban una punzada. Quería romper algo. Posiblemente la cara de alguien. No, no, no debo matar a mis colegas; pero Dios, era tentador, tan tentador…

Había una enorme televisión de pantalla plana, sin embargo. Y tenía un mando. Y una Playstation.

"¡MALDITA SEA!"

Origami Cyclone sonreía mientras me llenaba de agujeros. "¿Hace cuánto que no jugabas Duke Nukem modo competitivo?"

"Años," dije bruscamente, disparando desesperadamente y tratando en vano de agarrar otro medipack. "¡Mierda mierda mierda nunca fue así de difícil jugar contra Mori! ¡Nerd de los videojuegos!"

"Técnicamente, soy un adicto a los videojuegos," me corrigió, sin quitar nunca sus ojos de la pantalla. "Ups. ¿Otra vez?"

"No." Me levanté y desenchufé la PS, lo cual hizo que gruñera lastimeramente. "Call of Duty. Soy bueno en ése."

"No tan bueno como yo," predijo Origami engreídamente.

Perdí los estribos después de ocho rondas. Sin embargo, al menos los perdí con un videojuego, en vez de con una persona. Así que era constructivo. Es mejor golpear el piso que la cabeza de alguien, aunque estaba dolorosamente tentado de darle en la cabeza con el control al pequeño idiota. Sólo pegaba gritos cuando su salud estaba llena hasta un octavo del tanque; entonces usaba sus códigos de trucos y dejaba su vida a tope hasta que arrojé el mando y lo rompí. Entonces prometió no usar los trucos. Aun así ganaba.

Habíamos juntado a todos en una pequeña multitud ordenada, y se habían apoderado del sofá que Origami y yo técnicamente deberíamos haber estado usando. Pero el piso nos había absorbido, y Origami yacía en su estómago con sus pies al aire, como hacen los adolescentes (aunque creo que tiene como dieciocho ahora), mientras yo simplemente estaba sentado y me esforzaba por intentar asegurarme de que estaba viendo la parte derecha de la pantalla. Permanecieron en silencio mientras yo gritaba y él festejaba. Era escalofriante. Pero no fui el único en perder la paciencia; Origami pausó el juego y giró sobre su espalda para fulminar con la mirada a los otros.

"¿Les importa?" espetó. "Da un poco de repelús que se queden mirando como animales muertos."

"Ooh, buena analogía," lo felicité, quitando la pausa y disparándole hasta matarlo. Pulsó una tecla de un truco sin siquiera mirar y resucitó al instante.

"El viejo es un espectáculo interesante," comentó Fire Emblem. "Eso es todo."

"Sería mucho menos escalofriante si todos ustedes estuvieran dando ánimos o abucheando, lo que sea que elijan; entonces al menos sabría qué me está agujereando la parte de atrás de la cabeza a base de miradas. ¡MALDITA SEA, ORIGAMI, DÉJAME MATARTE SÓLO UNA VEZ!"

"Está bien, está bien, pórtate como niñito, tonto," gruñó, rodando sobre su estómago. "Deberíamos jugar Brawl. Soy un dios con Kirby."

"Pit y yo somos mejores amigos," respondí, gruñendo cuando surgió el menú para jugar de nuevo. "Aunque Mr. Game-and-Watch es mi favorito."

"¡Game-and-Watch es DIFICILÍSIMO!" se quejó Origami. "Nunca me sé los combos correctos para él; me gustan sus movimientos, pero son imposibles."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Game-and-Watch es divertido POR ESO, porque es difícil! Aunque me gusta Luigi también."

"Nunca juegues con Mario," aconsejó sabiamente.

"Nunca juegues con Mario," concordé seriamente.

Este cambio resultó conmigo ganando la ronda, lo cual ameritó un bailecito que hizo reír a todos (y no pude notar si era una risa buena o mala). Hay tantos juegos y consolas; creo que comenzó simplemente con la Wii y la Kinect, pero Origami ha estado agregando a escondidas a la colección. Le di una paliza a su Kirby con Game-and-Watch, y luego hicimos que se enfrentaran dos Pits. Ahí gané. Soy mejor haciendo spam.

Entonces Sky High se unió con Rey DeDeDe, y yo elegí G&amp;W (otra vez), con Origami como Kirby (predeciblemente). Entonces Tony se metió. Quería a Captain Falcon. Dragon Kid se tendió en el piso junto a Origami de repente y eligió a Link. Fire Emblem pidió a Ganondorf (obviamente nunca antes había jugado). Blue Rose era Sheik/Princesa Zelda (eligió bien). El torneo terminó conmigo como ganador. Hice otro baile.

Hicimos equipos, entonces, y, maravillas del destino, Blue Rose eligió estar en el mismo equipo que yo, Tony, y Fire Emblem. Lo cual era bueno, porque Sky High era pasable, Dragon Kid era excelente, y Origami era, como había afirmado, un dios. Tener otro buen jugador en mi equipo me hizo sentir mucho más seguro. Además, elegí los personajes para Tony y Emblem, por encima de sus protestas. Oye, si te vas a unir a mi equipo, vas a jugar con mis reglas.

Perdimos, por supuesto, pero la segunda vez ganamos. Tony hizo el baile conmigo. Emblem besó a Origami en la mejilla dándole sus condolencias, porque había lágrimas en su cara y sollozos en su garganta. Había sido el primero en caer.

El contador de vida fue rebajado a uno. Todos los objetos adicionales fueron eliminados excepto la Bola Smash. Fui el último en pie.

Agnes y el Sr. Maverick entraron justo en el momento en que yo gritaba de alegría y Origami rompía en llanto. Yo, eh, creo que él no estaba acostumbrado a perder en los videojuegos. Dragon Kid lo consoló mientras el resto de nosotros alzábamos la vista con rostros avergonzados.

El Sr. Maverick asimiló todo de una mirada, y sus facciones se llenaron de diversión. Agnes estaba confundida, y por lo tanto, furiosa.

"¿Por qué están jugando videojuegos?" espetó, lanzándonos una mirada asesina. "¿No deberían estar haciendo cosas normales como, ah, no sé, practicar para cuando salgan a ganarse unos puntos?"

"Estamos aprendiendo tácticas," me remedó Rose. Le había dicho eso para aplacar sus dudas no hacía ni tres minutos atrás. "Estamos aprendiendo a adaptarnos a la situación y elegir el curso de acción más eficiente."

"Bien dicho." La felicité, tratando de no parecer satisfecho conmigo mismo. Sky nos frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero Rose estaba casi radiante, lo cual era raro. Estaba mirando hacia la pantalla, pasando mi hombro derecho, así que supongo que estaba feliz de haber quedado en segundo lugar. A no ser que su sonrojo estuviera conectado con su sonrisa.

Me negué a mirar a Maverick a los ojos. No quería ver esa frialdad otra vez. Quería fingir que nada había cambiado; excepto que sí había cambiado, y yo no sabía bien cómo. Y la rabia todavía bullía en mi estómago. Descargarme con animaciones digitales ayudó un poco, pero no realmente. Elegí la siguiente arena, escogiendo a propósito una que beneficiaría más a Kirby. Sólo para ser bueno con él.

"Wild Tiger, quisiera hablar contigo, por favor."

Mierda.

Dejé mi mando y me puse de pie, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos. También traté de no parecer resentido, pero no estoy seguro si lo logré. Bueno, tenía todo el derecho de estar resentido. Así que vete a la mierda, viejo asqueroso. No, no, no quise decir eso. Lo siento. Espera, sí que quise. Oh, Dios, estoy confundido…

Me llamó con un gesto de la mano, y salimos al pasillo, dejando a Agnes mirándonos ávidamente y a los otros echándonos vistazos con diferentes grados de inquietud. Juro que nunca me he sentido tan tenso y confundido en mi vida.

El Sr. Maverick sonrió. "No te ves muy bien. ¿Has estado durmiendo apropiadamente?"

Obviamente lo dijo para iniciar una conversación, pero yo no me sentía muy conversador.

"No. No importa. ¿De qué quería hablar?" pregunté irritado. "Estaba en una racha ganadora." Y estoy con resaca, y enojado con usted, y necesito irme a casa de una vez–a mi VERDADERA casa, mi má mi hermano y mi bebé–y dormir un año. Quizás estaré morido y no despertaré. No lo sé. No me importa en particular.

Me lanzó una mirada como si supiera que no era eso, y creyera saber realmente qué me estaba molestando, pero yo sabía que él no sabía. Estoy cansado. Déjenme volver a mis juegos y victorias y eso. Déjenme superar estar enojado.

"Tú y él no tienen permitido ningún contacto."

Me quedé muy quieto, y lo miré fijamente. No; no había mentira en sus ojos. Estaba furioso. Quería que yo también estuviera furioso por esto. Quería que yo alzara la voz y pateara y gritara porque no podía hablarle a mi mejor, mi único, mi falso-pero-no-quiero-que-éste-también-lo-sea-así-que-no-lo-será, amigo. No lo haré, sin embargo. ¿Qué sentido tiene pelear contra lo inevitable?

"Bien." La lealtad es pesada y difícil de elegir. ¿Lealtad a mi vida, o lealtad a una persona que hace mi vida un poco más soportable? ¿Esto es como La Paradoja del Honor? No me importa. "¿Tengo que borrar su número?"

Parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa, pero asintió. "Sería lo mejor para ambos si lo hicieras."

"Tony va a estar odiosamente feliz por esto," le advertí, sacando mi celular y desplazándome por la pantalla hasta los contactos. 'Benny' destelló para mí, verde sobre gris oscuro; el botón de eliminar parecía un cachorro esperanzado, alzando la vista suplicante, _¿Me van a elegir esta vez?_

Sí.

El verde dejó de brillar y volvió a la lista de contactos. Parecía insoportablemente corta; má, Mori, Ben, y Tony. Dejé caer mi teléfono de regreso a mi bolsillo y levanté la vista hacia Maverick, esperando que me dejara ir. Quiero volver a sentarme. Requiere un montón de valor mirar a Maverick a los ojos por más de dos segundos. No sé cómo lo logré.

Suspiró y volvió a sonreír. "Gracias. Esto es para mejor, Tiger."

"Ojalá," añadí bajito, y casi me estremecí. ¿Rebelión? No. Eso hace que se me acalambre el estómago, de sólo pensarlo. Pero son mis pensamientos íntimos, ¿y no es parte de mi identidad decir lo que pienso? Sí. Pasé junto a él, otra vez por las puertas y de vuelta con los otros. Debo decidir entre ellas; racionalidad y emoción. Me da lástima Benny, por la vida que le tocó, por su tío dirigiendo cada movimiento suyo, porque si no le tengo lástima lo envidiaré, y la envidia me devorará hasta que alguien salga lastimado. Pero racionalmente, sé que esto es algo bueno, romper esto. Cortará nuestra dependencia para con el otro. Estará bien.

Sonreí cuando me miraron inquisitivamente. "Un problema menor. Pero ahora está todo arreglado. ¿Me esperaron?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lista de reproducción:**

**Year of the Spider, Cold**

**Losing Grip, Avril Lavigne**

**CD Oficial de Powerpuff Girls; varios artistas**

**Pokémon Theme (CÁLLENSE, ES PEGAJOSO)**

**Hurt; cover de Johnny Cash**

**Mad World; cover de Gary Jules**

**A Thousand Suns, Linkin Park**

**Nana del Laberinto del Fauno; Javier Navarrete**

**The Open Door, Evanescence**

~~~\0/~~~

Mi último oponente chocó contra la pared, cayo deslizándose contra ésta, y se rehusó a volver a ponerse de pie. La multitud que abucheaba y se apretujaba contra la valla de contrachapado silbó y gritó y vitoreó, pero él sólo se arrastró fuera por la puerta. Continué caminando de un lado a otro por el lado opuesto del ring, pateando el aserrín de vez en cuando. Mi mandíbula se sentía fisurada y me dolían los brazos, pero a la mierda el mundo.

Otro tipo corpulento entró, flexionando sus músculos y sonriendo desdeñosamente. Lo dejé llegar al centro del ring antes de cargar y dejarlo fuera de combate. Él no tenía ningún tipo de guardia, mucho menos una guardia alta.

"¡Mierda!" Lo pateé, fuerte, mientras gemía y se enroscaba en el piso. "¡Joder! ¡Vamos, que alguien PELEE! ¡¿Dónde están los luchadores de verdad?! Cabrones, ¿Por qué son todos tan nenazas? ¡VAMOS!"

Se escabulló del ring; me era difícil recuperar bien el aliento, y estaba jadeando, y estaba cansado, ¿entonces por qué se caían sin más? Necesito golpear algo que no se rompa al impacto, necesito algo que devuelva los golpes, por favor, alguien que pelee conmigo, alguien que se ponga a pelear, me duele todo el cuerpo por favor alguien que venga y me lastime…

Siguieron cayendo como hojas muertas. Algunos de estos hombres habían sido mis estudiantes, algunos, mis maestros. ¿Por qué estaban asustados? Estaban dejando que su miedo les estorbara. Algunos pudieron pasar mi guardia, pero fue porque me dieron lástima. Descuidados. Todo ellos, descuidados. Peores que yo. ¿Por qué no caigo todavía?

Apenas podía ver, estaba tan cansado y enojado, pero al momento en que empujaron a un niñito a la arena conmigo, mis ojos se enfocaron. Lo miré boquiabierto mientras él se quedaba de pie, temblando, asustado. Apenas más de dieciséis.

"…No," susurré. "Apenas eres un niño. ¿Por qué…?"

"Es lo mejor que tenemos," explicó el referí, cuando la multitud se calmó, al verme titubear. "Ya has acabado con todos los demás."

Y de repente, todo mi cuerpo se volvió de plomo, y me tomó un montón de esfuerzo sacudir mi cabeza. "No. Decirle a un niño que pelee es simplemente cruel."

"Soy muy bueno," protestó el chico, pero se encogió de miedo cuando lo miré. "E-Estuve practicando. Mi viejo me enseñó un montón."

"¿Te enseñó a esquivar un gancho?" Le pregunté con cansancio, y lo saqué del ring de un golpe.

Todos estaban callados. Traté de no parecer demasiado cansado, pero fue difícil cuando me acerqué y me incliné e hice que el chico se pusiera de pie tomándolo por su delgado brazo. Estaba temblando. Yo también, pero no visiblemente. Oh Dios, estoy cansado.

"Sólo porque tu viejo te haya enseñado no significa que estés listo," le dije con dificultad, y me fui del edificio.

~~~\0/~~~

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"Fui a una pelea." Tanteé el moretón de mi mandíbula e hice un gesto de dolor. Se veía muy, muy mal. "¿Me pasas una compresa fría?"

Fire Emblem sólo se me quedó viendo boquiabierto, luciendo horrorizado y a la vez con esa rara emoción que le da a la gente cuando quieren abrazarte pero saben que los matarás si lo intentan. "¿FUISTE a una pelea? ¿O sea que te hiciste esto a propósito?"

"Quería pegarle a alguien. Acabé con doce, trece tipos antes de que se quedaran sin municiones." Le fruncí el ceño a través del espejo. "Ya lo hice antes, y ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta. ¿Por qué importa?"

"Porque… porque…" Parecía incapaz de atinar con una respuesta adecuada, y suspiró. "Olvídalo. Iré por esa compresa."

No pude reprimir una sonrisa. "Gracias, Nate."

Me miró, sorprendido, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y desapareció. Seguí inspeccionando. Sí, era un feo moretón, llegaba hasta el hueso–el cual bien podría estar fisurado– y probablemente no se iría del todo hasta dentro de unos días. Ah bueno. Mientras tanto, mi muela se sentía apenas un poquito floja, y eso me preocupaba. No me había dolido anoche, pero ahora se sentía demasiado caliente y palpitante. El hielo sería lo mejor.

¿Por qué se había dado cuenta?

Le fruncí el ceño al desagüe, mirando cómo se secaba la espuma del jabón en los lados del lavabo. Nadie solía darse cuenta. Solía rogar porque me miraran, vean, vean lo que he hecho, lo que me ha pasado… pero al momento que alguien nota que estoy herido, quiero que aparten la vista. ¿Por qué? Bueno, últimamente, todos han sido… pero no. Estoy bien. Lo prometo, chicos, estoy bien. No me miren así, estoy bien.

"¡Dios santo! ¿Qué pasó?"

Ay Dios. No tú también. Cerré fuerte los ojos y tomé aire para calmarme. "Hice unas cuantas peleas. Eso es todo." Y le pegué a un niñito, y sigo cansado, y gané setecientos dólares apostando por mí, y no quiero que ustedes se den cuenta.

"¿Peleas? ¿De qué tipo?" Sky High se ve como si nunca tocara el suelo, por el modo en que se mueve. Tiene aire en vez de cerebro. "¿Fuiste atracado por bandidos?"

Maldito seas. A la comisura de mi boca le dio un tic con esa frase. "No. Hice unas peleas clandestinas."

Parecía completamente espantado "Pero… ¡Eso es ilegal!"

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué? ¿Nunca has estado tan encabronado que necesitas golpear algo que no sea una bolsa de arena?" Ah. No noté ese nudillo partido. Ya se hizo una buena costra, sin embargo. "Mientras que a la persona con la que luches no le importe que le reformen la cara, está bien. Al momento en que entras al ring, accedes a no salirte hasta que alguien sangre. O algo se rompa. Lo que sea primero. Es una prueba," expliqué exasperadamente cuando su expresión pasó a estar horrorizada. "Es una prueba para ver cuánto puedes aguantar, cuánto tiempo y hasta qué punto puedes exigirte a ti mismo. Es para que te puedas decir que conseguiste algo. Aun si te noquean, aun si pierdes, sabes que lo lograste. Entraste y te comprometiste como un maldito hombre." Noté a Fire Emblem de pie a nuestro lado, sosteniendo la compresa y mirando fijamente. "Ah, gracias."

Me siguieron silenciosamente cuando me fui de los vestuarios, deambulando hacia la ventana. Se apartaron, por supuesto, desviándose para hacer algo más interesante que observar, pero aun así, podía sentirlos mirándome. El frío se sintió muy bien en mi mandíbula.

Me senté de lado en el sillón y observé la ciudad, tratando de ignorar los diversos dolores en todas partes. Mis rodillas se sentían flojas y gastadas; así como mis tobillos y hombros. Mis codos no me estaban hablando ahora mismo. Intenté no chequear mis dientes demasiado; déjalos que se asienten por sí solos. Mientras tanto… Ahh, me siento mucho mejor. Soy tan jodidamente violento. Pero ayuda. Dios, sí que ayuda…

Tuvimos una llamada en el área cerca de mi arena, y resultó ser uno de los bastardos que había diezmado. Me vio, y me reconoció (probablemente por mi gruñido), y echó a correr, justo a los brazos de Rock Bison. El tipo al que le estaba pegando era el tipo que manejaba las apuestas, y él me reconoció también, e inmediatamente sacó los papeles y los sostuvo en alto, casi como ofrendas, y comenzó a balbucear.

"Lo siento, no quería quedármelas, en serio, es que, eran apuestas de última hora, y las olvidé, y por favor no me mates, lo siento, de verdad lo–"

Tomé los papeles y lo puse de pie de un jalón. "Está bien," le aseguré, sonriendo. "No es tu culpa que seas un cabrón falso y ambicioso sin moral. ¿Te criaron así, o el manejar apuestas te corrompió?"

"Oi, ¿apostaste con este tipo?" exigió Bison. Me encogí de hombros.

"Aposté por mí y gané. ¿Por quién más aposté?" Desdoblé los papeles y los hojeé. "¡Argh! ¿Chritz perdió? Imposible, ese tipo medía dos metros diez por lo menos…"

"Perdió con Johnny-Boy," explicó ansiosamente el corredor de apuestas. "Ya sabes, el pequeño."

"Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Me llevó, ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Cuatro?"

"En realidad, el referí lo terminó a los dos…"

"¡Wow, genial! Bueno, gracias, Thom." Le di una palmada en el hombro con otra sonrisa. "Ahora sé en quién no apostar los ahorros de mi vida."

Asintió nerviosamente, forzó una sonrisa, y se fue corriendo.

Los otros héroes se me quedaron viendo mientras yo hojeaba mis papeles. "…¿Qué?" exigí cuando alcé la vista y los vi, un poco molesto. "¿No puedo ganar dinero sin que todos ustedes me juzguen? Esta es la primera vez en ocho años, además, así que no me empiecen a llamar apostador."

"¿Apostaste por TI MISMO?" preguntó incrédula Blue Rose, frunciendo la nariz hacia mí con disgusto.

Le fruncí el ceño. "Bueno, las primeras rondas era algo casi descontado. Todos eran apenas unos niños. Yo, eh, creo que me volví un poco confiado después de eso, pero todo salió bien."

Bison tomó aliento como para decir algo, vaciló, luego dijo, "Recuérdame apostar por ti y nunca entrar al ring contigo como oponente."

Mis labios se curvaron. "Gallina."

"Sádico."

Nuestra discusión fue interrumpida por un par de oficiales de policía, uno de los cuales vio mis papeles e inmediatamente quiso confiscarlos como evidencia. El otro se las arregló para convencerlo de que eran documentos legales y que eran legalmente míos. No hay ley contra _tener_ dinero que ganaste apostando.

Las cámaras captaron este intercambio. Así que por supuesto hubo rumores de que yo era un apostador. Después de unas semanas, sin embargo, se especulaba que Sky High tenía una novia, y todos se olvidaron de mí. Ah, y Blue Rose y Fire Emblem riñeron. Y Tony vino al trabajo borracho y despotricando, lo que por supuesto era notorio. Y a Blue Rose se le escapó accidentalmente que actualmente estaba saliendo. De modo que otra vez me empujaron a un lado del camino.

Esto me dio tal alivio que marqué el número de Benny.

"_Este número no está disponible."_

"¡Y una mierda!" Arrojé el teléfono por la habitación y golpeó la pared con un crujido muy sonoro. Luego medité sobre ello.

Bueno, por supuesto que Maverick le quitaría su teléfono. Y toda la cosa esa de borrar el número era parte de ello. ¿Quizás le darían un nuevo teléfono? Pero no. Si quisiera llamarme, habría llamado. Entonces… ¿no quería hablar? Bueno, no podía culparlo, ya que yo tampoco le había llamado. Pero seguro que él no se olvidaría completamente de mí… Aunque yo medio que me olvidé de él…

No, de hecho, no lo había olvidado. Había pensado, vagamente, a veces sí y a veces no, sobre cómo eran las cosas con él. Esto pasaba generalmente cuando se esperaba que yo prestara atención a otras personas que no fueran Ben, pero todos los demás estaban ahí también, así que si yo no respondía, había objetivos más interesantes. A veces me pregunto si cumple los mismos deberes que yo, ¿pero cómo se supone que sepa quién es? Es seguro que Maverick lo estaría monitoreando, para que no hiciera nada tonto. ¿Tonto? ¡Ja! Conociendo a Benny, nada de lo que hacía era tonto; las cosas que decía, en privado, puede que sean tan ridículas como las que dice un niño de cuatro años, pero sus acciones son meditadas, planificadas, casi matemáticas y siempre lógicas.

Lo odio por eso. Y aun así, sus estrategias me han sacado de más aprietos de los que podría imaginar. Así que tal vez es algo bueno que razone las cosas y recolecte información y toda esa mierda en vez de echarse de cabeza y esperar lo mejor.

Eh… creo… que simplemente ya no estaremos más en contacto.

Benny… lo siento.

~~~\0/~~~

"_Soñé contigo."_

Esta declaración era tan extraña que no asimilé por un momento que provenía de una persona que conocía. "Uh… ah… h-hola, Benny," logré decir, un poco nervioso. "Um. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Nathan estaba en ese momento sentado junto a mí, y se inclinó hacia adelante, expectante. Le fruncí el ceño y lo ahuyenté. No quiero que ese idiota escuche mis conversaciones privadas.

"_Quiero decir que soñé contigo. Por eso es que te llamé. Yo… lo siento, no sé por qué… me… me olvidé completamente de ti. Como si ni siquiera pudiese recordar tu voz…"_

Sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Sonaba asustado. Las campanas de advertencia sonaron y el medidor de Algo Va Mal que tiene todo padre que se precie de tal estaba llegando al techo. "¿Qué diablos quieres decir? Eso no es… Ha pasado un tiempo, pero no ha sido TANTO. ¿Cómo–"

"_¡No lo SÉ!" _estalló, y definitivamente estaba llorando. _"Por eso es que llamé. Soñé contigo anoche, con el bar, cuando no te hablé, y te veías enfadado desde el principio, y luego me mirabas y daba miedo lo enfadado que estabas, así que desperté, y, y–"_

"Está bien, ya cálmate y cállate," espeté, fulminando con la mirada a Nathan. Captó la indirecta y se escabulló, para en cambio acurrucarse contra Tony, y distraerlo. "No estoy enfadado contigo, ¿bien? Estuve tratando de mantenerme fuera del radar para que él no me obligue a MÍ a cambiar de número o algo equivalentemente ridículo. ¡Maldición! ¿Ves? casi había dejado de usar palabras grandes, ¡y ahora mira lo que has hecho! Idiota." Sonreí cuando un pequeño sollozo-vuelto-risa pasó por los auriculares. "No, no estoy enfadado. En realidad, quiero pedirte perdón."

"_¿Por qué te disculpas TÚ?" _dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, un poco molesto. Ahh, ahí está el mocoso irascible que conozco. _"Fui yo quien se olvidó. Ni siquiera pude… Ni siquiera te conocía en el sueño, sólo estaba molesto de que estuvieras enfadado conmigo, p-pero cuando desperté… oh, Dios, lo siento…"_

"Rayos, chaval, no tiene tanta importancia." Miré a mi alrededor, pero nadie me estaba prestando atención, como siempre. Me puse de pie y me retiré al baño de hombres. Nadie estaba usándolo, lo cual era un poco raro; pero, como dije, los debates mantenían a todos en su sitio. Por puro hábito, elegí el segundo desde la izquierda. "Yo también me olvidé. Es decir, no me olvidé que existías, sólo me olvidé de al menos hacer el intento de llamarte, hasta ayer. Y tu número no está disponible."

"_Él me hizo cambiarlo," _explicó, su voz aún temblorosa. _"No… no, ese no es el problema. _Yo_ me olvidé de que existías. No, no me olvidé; tú sólo, sólo habías DESAPARECIDO." _ Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, y las ganas de traspasar el teléfono y abrazarlo fueron tan fuertes que tuve que contenerme y tratar de no exigirle inmediatamente que viniera aquí y me dejase ayudarlo. Odio cuando la gente habla en ese tono. Me hace querer llorar con ellos. _"No estabas ahí. Era como, como si los dos últimos años de mi vida, tuviera la vaga sensación de que alguien había estado allí, y eso explicaba por qué hice cosas tan ajenas a mí. Pero no sabía quién era, y, y a mi simplemente, por alguna razón, no me IMPORTÓ. Esa es la parte que me asusta. Ni siquiera me preocupé por investigar quién había sido."_

"Oh, Dios." Sabía que debería decir algo alentador, algo reconfortante, pero todo lo que se me ocurrió decir fue, "odio a tu tío."

"_¿Por qué?"_

"Algo pasó, justo después de que te hiciera cambiar de número, ¿verdad? ¿No podría ser que él te haya ayudado a evadirlo? ¿O… fue por eso que quería que no me llamaras, porque sabía que pasaría?"

"_Yo… No lo sé… tal vez." _Sonaba un poco más bajo control, y me hizo sentir mejor el que él vaya a estar mejor. Soy un idiota egoísta.

"¿Puedes venir aquí? ¿O quieres que vaya donde estás tú? Puedo irme sin más en este momento; no me necesitan aquí." Ya estaba fuera del cubículo y dirigiéndome a la salida. "Si necesitas que yo–"

"_Yo iré allí. Fingiré que tengo que hablar de algo con mi tío. De hecho, sí, necesito preguntarle sobre…" _crujido de papeles _"…ahí están. Iré allí."_

"Muy bien. Estaré con los otros, dejándolos torturarme. ¿Está bien así?"

"_Está bien. …Gracias."_

Tenía que sonreír. "Au contraire, chaval. Yo debería ser quien te agradezca A TI. Podemos comparar notas sobre lo horribles que son nuestras vidas en persona. Será mucho más satisfactorio, ¿ne?"

Su risa se oyó mucho más normal. _"Sí, estaré ahí en quince minutos."_

"Bien. Te veo en quince, supongo."

"_See ya."_

Sonó divertido al decirlo, y no pude recordar oírlo decir eso antes. Ah, bueno. Resultará bien. Lo veré en quince. Por alguna razón, era una buena sensación. Puedo ayudar personas. Puedo hacerlo feliz. Todavía quiere ser mi amigo.

Tony se veía particularmente protector cuando volví sigilosamente a mi asiento. "¿Telefoneando a personas inapropiadas con el fin de hacerte daño a ti mismo?" preguntó con ironía. Su tono era amenazador y posesivo. "ELLA no aprobaría esto."

"A ELLA no le importaba que me metiera en problemas, siempre y cuando encontrara una solución," le retruqué, lo cual no era necesariamente cierto, pero YO había sido su esposo, no Tony. Aunque usar la carta de la culpa aplastó suficientemente la buena sensación generalizada que tenía. Quiero alguien que me haga sentir feliz, no culpable y gruñón.

Fire Emblem pareció decidir que la única forma de hacerme feliz era inspeccionar (traducción: manosear) mi trasero, sobre el cual anunció, ligeramente sorprendido e irritado, que era tal vez incluso mejor que el de Tony, en términos de firmeza. Aparentemente yo debería haberme sentido halagado. No fue así.

Hacer una escena con esos dos idiotas me ayudó a despegarme de mis pensamientos y sensaciones de culpa. El Sr. Maverick nos pidió que nos calmáramos, y Fire Emblem me recomendó a él. Le di un puñetazo en la cara (a Fire Emblem, no al Sr. Maverick). Blue Rose nos gritó, y Ben le respondió bruscamente, y Sky High trató de hablar por encima de nosotros para que no fuéramos tan fascinantes, pero Tony comenzó a hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre cómo yo estaba en la categoría "adecuada" de Fire Emblem sólo porque me había estado cuidando mejor y ejercitando y no le había dicho a nadie el por qué. Lo lancé varios metros de distancia y vacié una botella de champagne en su cara.

Durante el alboroto, que había desintegrado el grupo entero con todos los no-héroes de pie en una esquina, con los ojos de par en par, mirando cómo nos matábamos el uno al otro, vi una cabecita rubia asomarse por el pasillo. Los ojos parecían vagamente verdes, y la figura entera era delgada de un modo algo medio-muerto-de-hambre-pero-todavía-con-músculos. Sólo capté un vistazo. Mi mirada atrajo la atención de Tony, e inmediatamente se interpuso entre yo y el recién llegado.

Por supuesto, yo no podía pelear sin que alguien lo notara, y él lo sabía, y por cada paso que yo daba, Tony daba uno a su vez, bloqueando por completo mi vista. No le llevó mucho tiempo al Sr. Maverick percatarse del nuevo chico, y se apresuró a su encuentro, formando una sonrisa perfectamente medida de sorpresa y bienvenida. Estiré el cuello para ver, como hicieron prácticamente todos, pero Tony me sujetó de repente por el hombro y me hizo girar, para que yo mirara en la dirección opuesta. Cuando traté de voltear, me cerró el paso. Me di por vencido. Si quiere llamar la atención hacía sí, déjenlo. Yo sólo quiero ver si él todavía está bien.

Fire Emblem silbó apreciativamente. "¡Vaya! Qué delicioso bocadillo. ¿A ti qué te parece, Wild– ¿Eh?"

Fruncí el ceño cuando notó mi singular dilema. "No es culpa mía que este gigantesco idiota sea un paranoico."

"Tiene pinta de hijo de puta," murmuró Tony, todavía con una mano en mi nuca para evitar que girase. "Un niño rico hijo de puta que miente mal. Se esfuerza demasiado."

"¿Qué tan mal?" exigí, tratando de mirar por sobre mi hombro por lo menos. Seguía oculto a mi vista. "Maldición, pedazo de mierda, ¡suéltame!"

"No."

Todos se estaban empezando a dar cuenta, ahora. Yo sabía que lo mejor era no discutir demasiado; puede romperme el cuello si lo intento. Lo he visto hacerlo. Me conformé con tratar de quitarme sus dedos de encima.

"Oigan, ¿qué hacen?" preguntó curiosa Dragon Kid. Intenté no maldecir demasiado alto, pero su comentario sólo avivó el fuego. "¿Por qué el numerito de mantenerlo-en-su-lugar?"

"No es asunto tuyo," respondió fríamente Tony.

"¡Ja!" cacareé triunfalmente, sacándome de encima su pulgar y alejándome de un giro de su agarre. "A mí también me gustaría saber, de verdad, estúpido, sucio–¿eh?"

El Sr. Maverick estaba de pie a un metro de distancia. No se veía particularmente feliz. De hecho, se veía categóricamente furioso.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo por favor, Wild Tiger?" inquirió brevemente.

"¿Me va a regañar?" repliqué, observándolo con cautela. "Porque si lo va a hacer, entonces no, prefiero no hablar."

Una o dos sonrisas, pero la mayor parte del recinto estaba algo sorprendido de que yo le hablara así al gobernante de este imperio. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo haría? Despidió al recién llegado, sin que yo pudiera verlo, y tengo la costumbre de devolver la mordida cuando alguien se enoja conmigo. Es un idiota a veces. Pero sólo está tratando de ayudar... ¿cierto?

Su sonrisa es fría, lo que instantáneamente me pone de los nervios. "No. No te 'regañaré'. Es imperativo que resolvamos esto pronto."

"…bueno." Lo seguí fuera de la habitación, incómodamente consciente de que todos nos observaban. Casi resbalé en el charco de champagne, pero él sólo siguió caminando, así que me esforcé al máximo por recuperarme sin maldecir. Fue difícil, porque yo seguía molesto y enojado, y seguía sintiéndome culpable porque mucho de mi enojo estaba dirigido al Sr. Maverick, así que mi filtro tenía pocas trabas en ese momento. El pasillo estaba vacío. Tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera por allí, pero parece que no se atreve a desafiar a su tío. Lo cual me puso más furioso.

"Tiger..." suspiró, el suspiro de decepción de un profesor que sabe que el estudiante al que están disciplinando nunca aprenderá, "Te dije que no lo contactaras."

"No lo contacté," le espeté. Luego me sentí aún más culpable. No debería estar llamando la atención sobre Benny, no merece ser castigado sólo porque estaba asustado. Salió antes de que estuviera totalmente formado en mi cabeza; "¿Él está bien?"

Un destello de sorpresa tan pequeño, que no debe haber notado que se vio en su cara. "Ah… sí, se encuentra bien. Le está yendo mucho mejor ahora que no está–"

"Distraído, sí, lo sé," lo interrumpí con impaciencia, "Pero esa no es una respuesta. La última vez que hablamos, que fue hace como un mes, por cierto, no sonaba muy bien. ¿Qué le pasa?"

Me di cuenta de que lo decía en serio. ¿Él está bien? Quiero saber, ¿está bien? Soy un idiota tan posesivo, pero no quiero que sufra; es mi único amigo. "¿Y bien?"

El Sr. Maverick sólo se me quedó viendo. Supongo… que nunca se le había ocurrido que yo estuviera preocupado por alguien que no fuera yo? Tengo miedo. Miedo por su pánico al pensar que se había olvidado, miedo porque Maverick está tan decidido a mantenerme lejos de él, miedo porque no quiero perder a alguien que es tan bueno conmigo y no se ríe ni se burla ni se enoja cada vez que digo algo "mal". Tengo miedo de que algo horrible le pase. No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento en mi interior, de que algo está por suceder, algo muy, muy malo está por pasar. Esto no está bien. Esto está mal. Por favor díganme que él está bien.

"¿…Te refieres a su salud mental, física o a su seguridad?" preguntó Maverick finalmente.

"Las tres."

Suspiró. "Él se encuentra bien. Su desempeño académico es excelente, y mañana tiene una entrevista para un nuevo trabajo. No está enfermo, ni gravemente herido. No hay nada en el mundo que quiera lastimarlo, de todos modos. Está completamente bien."

Aunque no confíe en él, sentí que me relajaba un poco. "Ah… bueno. Eso está bien, creo." Necesito escucharlo de sus propios labios, pero su tío es lo segundo mejor. "¿Puedo irme?"

"Primero, creo que te corresponde disculparte por el desorden que causaste."

Gruñí y sonrió.

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Estás bien ahora?"

"_Sí. Estoy bien."_

"¿Estás seguro?"

"_¿Vas a dejar de darle tanta importancia?"_

Hice una mueca para mí mismo. "No, no realmente, supongo."

"_Estoy perfectamente feliz con sólo hablar contigo, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Mi tío me dijo que estabas… preocupado."_

"Um."

"…_Gracias. ¿Y por qué?"_

"Bueno, ¿qué rayos se supone que debería haber dicho además de eso? Me preocupo por ti, chaval. Necesito alguien en quién preocuparme, es una de esas cosas de ser-altruista-para-ser-egoísta."

"_Mi psiquiatra te pondría en la categoría de 'protector', si de eso se trata."_

"¿Sí?" Me enrosqué en mi costado y le fruncí el ceño a los callos de mis pies. "¿Tú qué eres?"

"_Ella dijo que estaba demasiado centrado en mí mismo y orientado a la venganza para ser parte de cualquier categoría que ella conociese."_

"¿Venganza?"

"_Yo… ¿No te lo dije?"_

"Creo que no…"

"_Bueno, entonces, creo que… creo que no te lo diré."_

"¿Por qué no? Si es algo malo para ti, quiero saber."

"_No es malo. Sólo es algo que necesito hacer."_

"Estás muy dramático. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime, maldición, necesito saber!"

"_No, no necesitas saber."_

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y quise desesperadamente ir a su casa y forzarlo a que confiara en mí. Necesito que confíes en mí, maricón, idiota, porfavorporfavorporfavor déjame ser tu amigo. Necesito un amigo para mí ahora mismo, y eres el candidato perfecto. Quiero llorar en tu hombro, pero no hasta que confíes de nuevo en mí. Quiero apoyarme en alguien. No puedo seguir recurriendo a mi mamá por ayuda. "Por favor, Benny. Por favor confía en mí."

Silencio del otro lado. _"…No puedo."_

¿Por qué quiero llorar? "¿Por qué no?"

"_Porque, como dije antes, es importante, y no te quiero metiendo la nariz en ello," _me espetó, y mi vista se nubló. _"No puedo confiarle esto a nadie."_

"…Entiendo."

"_¿De verdad?" _preguntó amargamente. _"¿De verdad crees que entiendes?"_

"Sí. Perdón por molestarte. Prometo no llamar de nuevo."

"_¿Qué? E-Espera, no–"_

Mi teléfono hizo un satisfactorio ruido al resquebrajarse cuando lo arrojé a la pared. Sólo por hacer bien las cosas, lo puse en la chimenea (sin baterías) y encendí el gas.

Si no va a confiar en mí, entonces no tiene sentido tratar de ser su amigo.

~~~\0/~~~

Por supuesto, luego tuve que conseguir un nuevo teléfono (otra vez) y un nuevo número. Medio que me había apegado a mi viejo número, pero qué diablos, por qué no cambiarlo. No es como si lo fuera a necesitar de nuevo.

Me conseguí un celular de repuesto, sin embargo, con mi viejo número. Sólo… porque no quería molestar a toda la gente superflua que tiene motivos para llamar a veces.

"¿Nuevo teléfono?" preguntó Tony con cautela. "¿Qué le pasó al anterior?"

"Se rompió," dije evasivamente, sin hacer contacto con sus ojos. "Y luego se derritió."

Por alguna razón, se veía muy, muy ufano. "Qué lástima. ¿Cuál es tu nuevo número?"

Se lo dije, y después mis pies me llevaron a las bicicletas. Necesito hacer un poco de odio-a-mí-mismo y echarme-la-culpa antes de empezar a pensar palabras. Nathan trató de interceptarme, pero lo esquivé. La introspección no entraba en ello, pero en verdad no quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Voy a extrañarlo, pero honestamente, si él no quiere ser mi amigo, entonces no quiero tener que ser el suyo. Creo… que todo había empezado a deteriorarse cuando me investigó. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

No importa. Todo va a estar bien ahora. Todo va a ser normal de nuevo.

"¿Qué es normal?" le pregunté a Blue Rose cuando apareció repentinamente al borde del círculo. "Ya no lo recuerdo."

Me fulminó con la mirada. "Normal es algo que tú no eres. ¿Ya terminaste?"

"¿Diez minutos más?"

"Agh, eres tan infantil."

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo."

Me fulminó con la mirada; respondí con una sonrisa exagerada. Puede que yo no le agrade, pero todavía puedo fingir que no me importa.

De pronto, se sonrojó, luciendo confundida, y prácticamente huyó del recinto para esconderse en el baño de las chicas. Me quedé mirando, luego me encogí de hombros y apoyé la barbilla en mis rodillas. Normal… ¿qué es normal? ¿No hablar civilmente? ¿Enojarse en vez de mostrar desprecio? ¿Mostrar desprecio en vez de enojarse? ¿Olvidar considerar lo que piensan los demás? Bueno… probablemente volveré a caer en el patrón en unos días. Nunca olvidé realmente cómo ser yo.

Cómo ser… ¿yo?

Mi brazalete de llamadas pitó. Me desdoblé y me fui arrastrando los pies hasta los vestuarios para cambiarme. Sky High, Ivan, Tony y Nathan ya estaban allí, y habían terminado. Así que se fueron, y no vieron cuando tomé mi rasuradora, la miré por un segundo, y después reabrí la cicatriz de mi hombro izquierdo. Dolió. Me distrajo. No me había hecho cicatrices en unos tres años, pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Si es que "especial" era la palabra correcta para ello. No sé, es que… es que sólo… ayuda. De modo que me quedé allí de pie por un minuto y observé la sangre recorrer mi brazo y gotear en el piso. Es hipnótico, el goteo de la sangre y el dolor pulsante. Finalmente, desperté y lo vendé y me preparé para ir.

~~~\0/~~~

"Me volví a cortar hoy."

Ma parecía a punto de atravesar la pantalla y matarme. _"Tú… ¡¿tú qué?!"_

Tragué otro bocado de arroz. "Me volvía cortar. Ah… Supongo que no te lo dije, ¿no? Quizás estoy pensando en Tony."

"_¿Qué quieres decir con que te volviste a cortar? Dijiste que no lo harías después del noveno grado."_

"Eh…" Eché un vistazo a las líneas rosadas en mi muñeca que normalmente escondo con mi brazalete. "¿Mentí?"

"_¿Dónde te cortaste?"_

Señalé mi hombro. "Nadie se da cuenta, ma. Nadie se da cuenta de nada. Mis cinco días de fama terminaron, volví a ser superfluo. ¡Gah! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de usar palabras grandes?"

"_Bebé, quizás deberías regresar a casa…"_

"Nah, estoy bien. La primera vez en tres años, ya estaba fuera de plazo. Pero ahora estoy mejor, ma, de verdad, lo estoy. Sólo fue una vez." ¿Por qué mi tráquea sigue doliendo cuando hablo sobre ese tipo de cosas? Nunca le conté de esto a Benny, tampoco…

"_Una vez puede volverse dos veces, que pueden volverse un millón. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿O qué te PASÓ? Por favor, bebé, necesito saber."_

"Yo sólo estaba… pensé que tenía un amigo, pero aparentemente ya no lo somos. Eso es todo."

"_¿Este 'amigo' es el chico que te ha estado llamando tan seguido?"_

"Ya no."

Ma puso los ojos en blanco, y después me clavó la mirada. _"¿Por qué era tan importante eso? Tienes otros amigos. Si él no quiere tener que tratar con la grandeza de mi hijo, entonces es su pérdida."_

"Ma, mis únicos amigos son unos alcohólicos, y uno tiene cáncer de hígado y está en su lecho de muerte. Cuando se vaya, sólo tendré una amiga, y ni siquiera es una amiga."

"_Tony y tú–"_

Sólo me le quedé viendo. Ella devolvió la mirada fulminante, pero no estaba de ánimo hoy, así que suspiró y volvió a lucir preocupada y triste. "Hicimos un trato, ma. Él no me jode y yo no lo jodo. Eso incluye tratar de ser amigos."

"_Ser amigos no tiene nada que ver con ello."_

"La amistad se basa en la confianza. Yo no confío en él, él no confía en mí, y ese maldito hijo de puta que solía llamar ya no confía en mí tampoco, sin razón alguna. Así que no soy amigo de ninguno de ellos."

Cedió a mi lógica. _"Si te vuelves a cortar, enviaré a Muramasa allí."_

Sonreí débilmente. "Limpiaré el refugio antibombas y me aprovisionaré de alubias enlatadas."

~~~\0/~~~

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!"

"Miro," murmuré. La parte frontal de mi bíceps sangra tan bien como el costado, y aunque sólo era un corte superficial, había una saludable cortina de sangre ramificándose en gotitas individuales. El dolor pulsante, la aguda punzada en mi mandíbula, se sentían bien. No sé por qué mis nervios se conectan a lugares tan raros, pero así es. El corte se sentía frío.

Una gran compresa de gasa se estampó contra mi brazo, y grité sobresaltado, tratando de ponerme de pie y alejarme, pero Tony sujetó mi brazo y lo enderezó y lo envolvió en vendajes tan apretado que apenas lo podía mover. Ahora bien, ESE dolor era insalubre y no se sentía muy bien. Pero él me puso de pie de un jalón y me estrelló contra los casilleros.

"¡¿Qué DIABLOS te pasa?!" gritó, "¡¿Qué MIERDA pasa contigo?! ¡Dijiste que no lo harías MÁS!"

"¿Por qué te IMPORTA?" le espeté, empujándolo lejos de mí. Se veía pálido, y parecía… imposible, no puede estar asustado, Tony nunca se asusta, y especialmente no de mí. Pero estaba enojado también, furioso, iracundo. "¡No es tu problema!"

"Si es tu problema, es el mío. Tú eres mi hermano y yo te protegeré*."

Me le quedé viendo. "…Rompimos ese pacto, ¿recuerdas?"

"TÚ lo rompiste," gruñó Tony, "TÚ dijiste que estaba terminado, que nuestra alianza había acabado. Yo no tuve voz ni voto. Así que fuiste TÚ el que rompió el pacto."

"¡Eso fue hace diez años!"

"¡Igual que eso!"

El dedo acusador apuntando a mi brazo me hizo sentir de pronto… avergonzado. Necesito sentirlo, a veces. No es como si me GUSTARA hacerme esto, es sólo que yo…

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"No es asunto tuyo," Tony y yo escupimos al unísono. Olvidé mantenerme cuidadosamente de perfil, así que Sky High vio la sangre y la gasa e inmediatamente asumió que era asunto de todos.

"¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿Te lo hiciste tú? ¿Por qué? ¿No te duele? ¡Oh por Dios, ¿cuánta sangre PERDISTE?!"

"No es nada," traté de decir entre su frenesí de preguntas a gritos y preocupadas. "¡No es nada! Las he tenido peores, y estaré bien."

"¿Pasa algo? Ah… ¡Ay Dios mío!"

"¡No es NADA!" grité, pero Nathan no me oyó y procedió a armar un escándalo y casi ponerse histérico. Yo, ah, supongo que ninguno de ellos tenía mucha experiencia con las "autolesiones", ¿no? En fin, traté de escaparme de ellos, pero tenía que salir de los vestuarios, y eso significaba pasar por en medio de los más jóvenes, todos de pie alrededor curiosos. Blue Rose se sobresaltó y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Dragon Kid se quedó mirando fijamente, confundida. Ivan miró la sangre, y, en vez de verse impactado, sólo se veía muy triste. Vi que casi se tocaba la muñeca, pero apartó la mano porque me vio mirando.

Era difícil siquiera escuchar a todos exigiendo un por qué. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa por qué? Simplemente ayuda. Hace que todo se sienta un poco más soportable. Me recuerda que soy real, que no estoy soñando, que en efecto este mundo es un puto agujero de mierda y que no estoy dormido, que esto no es sólo una pesadilla, y que no puedo esconderme de ello. Eso me asusta, pero… me recuerda. El dolor y la sangre, me mantiene en el mundo real, y hace que sea seguro ser real.

Es más que eso. ¿Pero cómo puedo decirles eso cuando ni siquiera puedo expresarlo correctamente para mí mismo? Y se me están viniendo encima, Tony está gritando y Sky High se ha empezado a preguntar si debería llamar al 911 o algo así y Blue Rose se mantiene alejada con las manos sobre la boca y se ve como si fuera a llorar e Ivan sólo está parado ahí y luce como si supiera. Mientras más los veo y escucho, más difícil se vuelve hablar. ¿Cómo se supone que hable cuando están siendo tan raros?

Dragon Kid me abrazó de repente. Por supuesto, eso me hizo querer llorar. Los abrazos se sienten bien. Mejor que las cosas filosas, y ver la sangre gotear. Pero no puedo simplemente pedir abrazos al azar, porque eso sería raro. Pero me gustan los abrazos. Mis rodillas cedieron, ella cambió su agarre para rodearme el cuello, y yo le devolví el abrazo. Es tan pequeña. Es como una niña. ¿Kaede?

Tomoe me había abofeteado cuando descubrió mis cicatrices. Luego me había besado. Luego me había abrazado tan fuerte que no pude respirar. Kaede solía abrazarme así también. Lloró cuando su mami abofeteó a su papi, pero lloró más fuerte cuando se enteró de que papi solía lastimarse a sí mismo a propósito.

Extraño abrazar a mi bebé…

Una lágrima se hizo camino hasta el hombro de Dragon Kid desde mi cara, pero no lloré. Tony me volvió a sujetar y me puso de pie y me arrancó la gasa y los vendajes. Grité del dolor y traté de alejarme, pero no me soltó. Blue Rose dejó oír un sonido a medio camino entre un grito ahogado y un sollozo. Sky High sacó su celular, pero Ivan se lo arrebató.

"No es una emergencia," le dijo a su superior, en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos oyesen. Luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza en silencio.

"Bien, entonces. Está decidido." Ivan le pasó a Sky High su teléfono y se marchó.

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia donde se había ido, pero al momento que empecé a tironear para zafarme del agarre de Tony, los ojos de todos se fijaron en mi otra vez.

"Todavía necesitas puntos," dijo Tony entre dientes apretados.

Calculé la profundidad metiendo mi dedo, lo que hizo que ardiera, pero también era un buen método. "No, no hace falta. Quizás un poco de desinfectante, pero no necesito puntos ni grapas ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Ha habido peores–" Me interrumpí, pero no antes de que Tony me diera un fuerte puñetazo en las tripas.

Nathan insistió en al menos usar un torniquete mientras resolvíamos qué hacer ("resolvíamos" se refería a él y a Tony). Tony señaló que decidir llevaría mucho tiempo, y que deberían simplemente atarme y arrastrarme al hospital. Cautelosamente, no mencionó qué tipo de hospital, lo que me hizo darle una patada en las pelotas. Dragon Kid tomó una toalla y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca. Blue Rose fue a buscar en silencio el desinfectante y nuevos vendajes. Sky High me hizo el honor de encontrar una de esas cositas blancas adhesivas con forma de mariposa para unir los bordes lo suficiente para vendarme el brazo.

Todos actuaban como si fuera alguna especie de acto de violencia cometido por una fuente externa. Como si alguien más hubiera tomado una rasuradora y me hubiera abierto de un corte la piel. Pero no era así. Tony parecía ser el único que lucía un poco pálido y todavía tenía un poco de miedo en las líneas alrededor de su boca y en el fondo de sus ojos.

Tú eres mi hermano y yo te protegeré…

Era un poco halagador tener tanta gente mostrando interés en mi bienestar, pero daba un poco de miedo y vergüenza que fueran mis colegas. ¿No deberían estar enojados? ¿No deberían estar diciéndome que soy un idiota por pensar que esto hace las cosas más fáciles? No las hace, pero las hace, pero no las hace…

Nathan plantó un beso grande y húmedo en mi mejilla, y yo solté un grito y me tropecé con mis propios pies en mi prisa por escapar. Me atrapó en un gran abrazo de oso que me hizo toser y jadear un poco, pero no pareció notarlo ni importarle, porque seguía discutiendo con Tony.

"¡No importa si ya ha pasado antes, pasó ahora, y necesita cuidado profesional!" clamaba en ese momento.

"Sí, profesional está bien," gruñó Tony, fulminándome con la mirada a mí, no a Nathan. "¡Lo prometiste, maldita sea!"

No podía respirar, así que sólo le fruncí el ceño. Nathan dio un grito ahogado ante su lenguaje y se dio la vuelta, zarandeándome como una muñeca de trapo. Sí, ya entendí, soy bajito. Jódete tú también. "¡Semejante lenguaje, en frente de niños! Tonto, tonto viejito," me arrulló, frotando su mejilla en mi cabeza. Traté de echarle la bronca, pero todo lo que me salió fue un gruñido cabreado. "Ya deberías saberlo. ¡Tú, más que nadie! ¡Estamos aquí para ti, Kotetsu, sólo recuérdalo!"

"Espera… ¿Kotetsu?"

Nathan se giró de nuevo, lo que me hizo girar a mi también, y le gruñí a Tony, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió con superioridad. Traté de liberarme y volví a toser cuando reforzó su agarre en mí. "¡Pues sí! Ese es su nombre. ¿No lo sabían?"

"Claro que no," jadeé, pateándolo. "Nadie nunca pregunta una mierda. ¡Suéltame!"

"No."

"Ese es… ese es un nombre raro," escuché comentar a Rose, dudosa.

"Japonés," manifestó Dragon kid. "Sabes, mis zǔfùmǔ te asesinarían si te conocieran. Mi familia guarda un montón de rencores."

Giré la cabeza lo mejor que pude para fruncirle el ceño. "¿China?"

"Síp."

"Maldición. ¿Por qué yo nunca–¡OYE!"

Nathan fingió no darse cuenta de lo mucho que yo estaba forcejeando mientras me soltaba por medio segundo y luego me alzaba en brazos estilo princesa. "No importa la nacionalidad de ninguno de nosotros. ¡Vaya, eres mucho más ligero que el querido Tony!"

"Ya lo creo que sí, porque yo no me parezco tanto a un cerdo de barbacoa," le espeté. "¡Déjame ir, maldita sea!"

"Pero mereces más tiempo sin estar de pie, viejito."

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

Mi teléfono sonó.

Me congelé. No… no, si es él… No pude evitar echarle una mirada a Tony, pero él ya se estaba moviendo, me arrebató mi teléfono del bolsillo (yo protestando débilmente) y le exigió, "¿Quién es?"

"…Oh Dios," gemí, tapándome la cara. "Oh Dios, si ese es… por favor dime que no es él. Por favor."

Tony permaneció en silencio un momento. Luego dijo, "Tienes el número equivocado. Resulta que este es MI teléfono, así que vete a la mierda y déjanos a todos en paz." Cerró mi celular de un golpe y me lo arrojó. Lo atrapé sin pensar, sin importarme de pronto que Nathan me estuviera sujetando contra mi voluntad.

"¿Qué quería?" le pregunté nervioso. "Si dijo que lo sentía–"

"Quería saber por qué no contestabas tu teléfono, así que hizo una especie de investigación," me interrumpió Tony.

Todo mi temor de golpe se volvió rabia. "Bueno, que se vaya a la mierda, entonces," escupí, fulminando con los ojos a mi teléfono. "Es por esto que odio a los mocosos como él. Tony, lo admito y me disculpo. Es un idiota."

"Ya lo suponía."

* * *

.

.

.

-Notas de traducción-

*Tú eres mi hermano y yo te protegeré: en español en el original.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lista de reproducción:**

**Let It Grow (Celebrate The World); Ester Dean**

**Little Lion Man; Mumford and Sons**

**Album: Fallen; Evanescence**

**Candy Everybody Wants; 10,000 Maniacs**

**Winter Song; Sara B. and Ingrad M.**

~~~\0/~~~

"Maldición."

"Tan mal no está, ¿no?"

"Bueno, viendo que empapó la tela y la está traspasando, diría que está bastante mal," espetó Ben, sacando hilo y aguja de su botiquín provisional. "¿Esto te lo hiciste tú?"

"Sí." Hice una mueca, pero no me aparté mientras perforaba mi piel y empezaba a coser. "La primera vez desde los dieciséis. Bueno, la segunda vez. Supongo que técnicamente la primera fue hace un par de días. Tony es un idiota y tuvo que ir y hacer un escándalo de ello. Por eso es que Fire Emblem sigue acosándome sexualmente y Blue Rose está actuando raro."

Alzó una ceja. "Está preocupada. Fire Emblem está esforzándose demasiado para hacerte sentir mejor. Te gusta que te den abrazos de la nada, no lo niegues."

Le puse mala cara y traté de ignorar cómo mis orejas se empezaban a calentar. "Los abrazos son buenos. No entiendo por qué a las demás personas no les gustan."

"Los demás no son pegajosos ni pesados como tú. Listo, ya estás hecho, grandulón." Me palmeó el hombro y se puso de pie apoyándose en los brazos y con un gruñido. Yo también me paré, ignorando las ganas de rascarme. "¿Me quieres contar por qué te estás volviendo un maniático suicida?"

"El suicidio es malo para la salud. Y no soy un maniático, yo sólo... en realidad no... mira, es como..." Suspiré y desistí de tratar de explicar. "No importa. No sé cómo decirlo. Es una de esas cosas donde no sabes cómo hablar de ello, así que sólo lo haces, porque se explica por sí mismo, ¿sabes? Bueno, no a otras personas–"

"Cállate y ponte la camisa," ordenó Ben. ¿Era mi imaginación, o se veía un poco más ojeroso? "¿Cómo le vamos a explicar esto a las cámaras? Obviamente han visto que todos están interesados en ti, y es posible que alguien haya visto la mancha."

Me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca cuando sentí una punzada de dolor en mi hombro. "Diles que le pregunten a Rock Bison. Es bueno inventando cualquier bosta. Está en su nombre, después de todo. ¡AY! ¡Maldita sea, Emblem, ya basta!"

Ya después de pellizcarme la retaguardia y abrazarme tan fuerte que tosí y se me hizo difícil respirar, me soltó haciendo un puchero. "Oh vaya, actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo. No eres ni la mitad de bueno que el querido Bison, pero bastarás."

"¡Deja de descargar tus frustraciones sexuales conmigo!" espeté, retrocediendo y haciendo una cruz con mis dedos a modo de protección. "¿Qué Sky High no es un blanco mejor?"

"¡Bah! En calzas no se ve ni la mitad de bueno que tú. Ven aquí."

"¡Nunununu–NO! ¡BájaME!"

"¡Eres tan cruel, viejito! Calla un momento, ¿sí?" resopló, y me volvió a pellizcar el trasero. Di un respingo, pero dejé de forcejear. Odio que me lleven en brazos. Odio que me lleven en brazos mis enemigos. Odio cuando mis enemigos se preocupan por mi seguridad y deciden que la mejor manera de protegerme es tenerme vigilado las veinticuatro horas. Odio ser una persona de abrazos.

"Te odio," murmuré, cruzando mis brazos firmemente sobre mi pecho y tratando de ignorar los ojos de todos clavados en mí. "Te odio tanto."

Hizo un pequeño "ah jam" y fue dando saltitos hasta Tony. "¡Querido Bison! Mira lo que rescaté del porche. ¿No es adorable? ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?"

Tony se frotó la barbilla lo mejor que pudo con el casco puesto e hizo de cuenta que estaba reflexionando. "Hmm. ¿Tiene pulgas?"

"¡NO SOY un maldito gato callejero!" aullé, tratando de escabullirme de los brazos de Emblem. "Suéltame, maldita sea, esto ya es bastante vergonzoso sin que ustedes actúen como un matrimonio. Por lo menos esperen hasta que estén solos, nadie quiere verlos suspirar el uno por el otro–¡BASTA!"

Tony ignoró mis protestas y se limitó a sacarme a la fuerza del abrazo de Emblem, sosteniéndome a distancia con ambos brazos extendidos, como si yo fuera una especie de muñeco. Gruñí y di patadas y forcejeé, pero él es más alto que yo por unos quince centímetros, es decir que si me sostenía a nivel de los ojos, mis pies estaban varios centímetros del suelo y ninguno acababa de llegar cuando trataba de patearlo.

(Tengo el tamaño de un adolescente escuálido si me comparan con mis colegas. ¡No es mi culpa que mis genes me hicieran pequeño, maldita sea!)

"Eh… es demasiado salvaje," descartó Tony después de dejarme forcejear alrededor de un minuto. "Mearía el sofá a la primera. Pero podemos llevarlo a un refugio."

"Quisiera verte intentarlo," gruñí.

"¡OYE! ¡Bájate la camisa, podemos verte las cicatrices!"

Emití un sonido similar a un "¿ung?" interrogativo, retorciéndome en el agarre de los guanteletes de Tony para buscar con la mirada al autor de la queja. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, mi abdomen se sentía algo frío, y parecía que mi camisa y mi chaleco se estaban frunciendo hacia arriba mientras la gravedad me jalaba y le ganaba al agarre de Tony. Pero… ah, mierda.

"¿…Qué diablos es eso?" murmuró gravemente Tony.

Puse los ojos en blanco y di otra patada, un esfuerzo simbólico que no hizo diferencia alguna. "No es asunto tuyo."

Me dejó caer de repente, y di contra el suelo con la fuerza de quichicientos millones de células apelotonadas todas juntas para formar un ser humano. Entonces, por supuesto, me volvió a poner de pie de un jalón y me levantó la camisa, ignorando mi grito de enfado. Me clavó un dedo en un verdugón particularmente prominente en mi costado derecho. "¿Qué MIERDA es eso?"

"No es asunto tuyo," repetí, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de soltarme de su agarre. "Oye, no es mi culpa que ese cabrón de Austria sea tan bueno con el cinturón. No te preocupes, le saqué varios dientes, no volverá a pasar."

"¿Y eso?"

"Un chico de la parte baja del lado este trajo a escondidas una de esas pistolas pequeñitas en su ropa interior. Le rompí la muñeca."

"¿Y esto?"

"Un tipo de California, que solía ser peón de campo. Patea más fuerte que un caballo."

"¿Y eso?"

"Um."

No me gustaba nada tener que explicar todas las diferentes heridas que se materializaban en todo mi cuerpo, de modo que me di la vuelta para irme, sólo para terminar siendo enfrentado con el amenazador ceño fruncido de Blue Rose.

"¿Y POR QUÉ," siseó, "fuiste a que te diera una PALIZA un PEÓN de Cali?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Eh, te tocan de todo tipo en el ring."

Eso era, por supuesto, exactamente lo que no debía decir. Hubo más regaños y sermones casi histéricos de parte de los tres, Tony, Rose, y Emblem. Bueno, no es mi culpa que sea bueno poniendo matoncetes engreídos en su lugar. Estoy fuera de forma, es bueno que salga a someter a golpes a idiotas inútiles. Estoy previniendo toda una generación de pandilleros débiles que no tienen ni puta idea de cómo usar cuchillos y tienen una puntería fatal con las armas de fuego. O quizás estoy enseñándoles a confiar sólo en su destreza física…

Esa explicación me ganó una bofetada que me quedó ardiendo de Blue Rose y un moretón que me quedó palpitando de Tony. Sigan así y mi cara terminará hinchada y de todos colores al punto del racismo obeso. Soy pésimo con las metáforas.

Mis llaves, que eran bastante afiladas, desaparecieron en algún momento durante este debate. Sospecho de Dragon Kid.

Cuando Agnes llegó casi imperceptiblemente hasta nosotros, todos nos callamos y la fulminamos con la mirada. Sólo nos dio una sonrisa empalagosa. "Así que, ¿de qué decías que eran esas cicatrices?"

"¿Qué te importa?" espeté, cruzándome de brazos. "No les van a hacer publicidad. Ya tuve mis cinco días de fama, ¿por qué no se enfocan en la vida amorosa de Blue Rose?"

"No le des ideas," siseó Rose, "¡Las usará en tu contra!"

"¡Rock Bison!" ladró Agnes, volviéndose hacia Tony. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Cosas," murmuró, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, como un niño hosco llevado aparte por la maestra. "Ninguna importante. Ninguna, de verdad. Es algo así como de la escuela, así que…"

"¡Es personal!" espetó Rose, parándose frente a mí como para defenderme de los avances predatorios de Agnes. "Así que váyase. Vaya a mimar a Sky High; ¿no es él otra vez Rey de los Héroes?"

"La ceremonia formal es mañana," respondió Agnes distraídamente. "¿Qué son esos vendajes en tu brazo?"

Fire Emblem avanzó, tomó a Agnes por los hombros, la hizo dar vuelta, y la llevó lejos, hablando por sobre sus protestas en un tono dulce e inocente sólo enfatizado por la rigidez de todo su porte. "¿Qué dices de un viaje a Burton? Me muero por ver los nuevos estilos que tienen, escuché que reemplazaron todo lo que tenían en stock…"

Su charla sin sentido mientras la alejaba, y el sentimiento general de protección proveniente de Rose y Tony, me hicieron sentir… débil. Enclenque. Indefenso. No debería necesitar que la mitad del reparto me proteja. No debería necesitar ver mi propia sangre para volver a sentirme bien. No debería necesitar que las personas que son mis rivales, mis enemigos, fijen de pronto su atención en mí y me abracen y me digan que estará bien. Todo estará bien.

Quiero a mi Tomoe.

~~~\0/~~~

"¡Maldita sea!

"¡Joder!

"¡Mierda!

"¡Maldición maldición MALDICIÓN!"

Varias malas palabras pasaron por mi mente, pero el trío principal salió más fácil y con ellas no necesitaba ser creativo para dar a entender lo que quería decir. Lo que quería decir era que dolía correr por la jungla de cemento con mis nuevas puntadas. Y me caí muy fuerte en ese hielo. Y esa bala dolió; esperen, oh, JODER, rasgó mi–MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA

Algo chocó conmigo. Estoy casi seguro de que solté un pequeño grito que sonó bastante infantil y como de niña, pero no lo pude oír porque estaba un poco aturdido y había viento silbándome en los oídos. Aterrizamos con una sacudida, y retiré mi mano de mi herida para ver la sangre.

"Mierda," susurré.

"¿Estás bien, viejo?"

Me congelé. Lentamente, alcé la vista.

El traje rojo-rosáceo de sofisticada armadura contenía a un sonriente y rubio mocoso rico de ojos verdes. Rebosaba encanto y linaje refinado.

Inmediatamente le di un puñetazo en la cara.

~~~\0/~~~

"Um. Lo siento."

"'Stá bien," balbuceó Benny, pellizcándose la ensangrentada nariz. "No esperaba exactamente que me saludaras con una sonrisa y un shot de gelatina, después de todo. Um."

Nos quedamos simplemente allí, incómodamente, durante un minuto. Todos los demás estaban en sus lugares, esperando los anuncios y murmurando entre ellos sobre varios sucesos en sus mundos. Todos parecían estar ignorándonos explícitamente a mí y a Benny. Eso era de algún modo irritante, ya que estábamos completamente del otro lado de detrás de bastidores y por lo tanto ya estábamos lo suficientemente aislados. Esto era también un poco gratificante porque yo NO quería que nadie se entrometiera en nuestra (inevitable) conversación (discusión).

Deseé desesperadamente una distracción, y puff, Ben apareció. Les juro por Dios que ese hombre es un hada madrina disfrazada.

"¡Tiger! ¿Por qué tenías que rasgar tus puntadas tan pronto?" me espetó, frunciéndole el ceño desenfocadamente a Benny durante un momento antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí. "Rayos, es obvio que es demasiado profundo para ser un rasguño. Cámbiate y ponte más vendas. Supongo que no te presentarás en la alineación para el anuncio. Otra vez."

"Bueno, no hay ninguna razón para que YO esté allí," gruñí, tocándome el brazo cautelosamente. "Ganó Sky High. Nadie más importa en verdad. Es puro espectáculo." Sentí un cosquilleo en la Fuerza y me giré para ver a Benny alejándose, de prisa, hacia el escenario. "Oi… ¡Oi! ¿Adónde vas?"

"Mi tío dijo que tengo que estar ahí," dijo en voz alta por sobre su hombro.

"¿Por qué?"

"…Ya lo verás."

"¡Maldita sea, Benny, deja de ser tan jodidamente misterioso y dame una respuesta de verdad!"

Pero ya se había ido.

Traté de no perder los estribos. Maldito seas, te encuentro aquí y me "salvas" y creo que quizás podemos volver a ser amigos, ¿y simplemente me ignoras? Maldito egoísta, desconfiado, creído, fastidioso, torpe–

_Tienes bonitos ojos._

Me dije que yo no estaba huyendo. Y era cierto; no estaba huyendo. Sólo estaba caminando, muy rápido, tratando de no entrar en pánico. No. No, no, no, si empieza a hacer ESO otra vez, si intenta volver a ESA fase, lo mataré. Lo mataré bien muerto. Nunca nunca jamás, JAMÁS tendrá permitido decir eso otra vez. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué me asusta el pensamiento de que dijera eso, y a mí? ¿Por qué todavía me hace dar ganas de vomitar? ¿Por qué recuerdo todavía esa simple frase, esa simple oración…

No. Lo recuerdo todo.

"_Hmm. Ya que te quejas de tu vello facial tan seguido, me inclino a creer que o estás bien afeitado o tienes una mínima cobertura; una barba parece más probable que un bigote."_

"Bingo en ese aspecto."

"_Je. ¿Cabello oscuro?"_

"Castaño."

"_Ligeramente más largo de lo que dicta la moda."_

"Tienes una foto mía, lo juro…"

"_Bueno, como no espío a mis amigos, eso es altamente improbable. Perdona si te ofendo, pero siempre he imaginado que tienes bonitos ojos."_

"No, no los tengo," murmuré para mí mismo. Mi corte me ardía, pero lo limpié sin compasión y lo vendé bien apretado. "Sí me ofendes, pero no, no los tengo." Acosador. Mentiroso. Mentiroso, artero, egoísta, oh Dios ¿por qué estoy tan asustado?

El verlo cara a cara. El oír su voz libre de estática. El ver sus ojos relampaguear cuando habla, esa sonrisa condenatoria, ese terrible tono mordaz; ¿mi teléfono filtró eso, o realmente actúa y habla así hasta que contesta el teléfono? Conozco gente que hace eso; Su actitud entera cambia cuando contestan una llamada. Sus ojos son verdes. Verde oscuro. No exactamente "bonitos", pero casi. Es… perturbador. Ningún hombre–ningún muchacho, supongo–debería ser tan bonito.

"No puede ser Benny," murmuré, pasando mi corbata entre mis dedos. "No… Nunca lo he visto, ¿así que cómo sé? No se parece en nada a Maverick, así que no puede ser su sobrino… ¿a no ser que sea por matrimonio?"

"Deja de poner excusas, Kotetsu." La tela hizo un pequeño chasquido cuando la enderecé de un jalón. "Acéptalo, el pequeño cabrón es un hijo de puta, y odia a todos. Está en su maldita cara."

Cerré los ojos, y lo primero que apareció en mi cabeza fue Tomoe. Bonita Tomoe, hermosa Tomoe, perfecta Tomoe… Ella sabría qué hacer. Ella sabría qué decir.

Sueño contigo, amor. Cada noche, sueño…

"Hola."

"¿Qué quieres TÚ?"

"Sólo… quería pasar a saludar."

Fulminé con la mirada a Origami y traté de parecer intimidante. "Bueno, ya lo hiciste, así que vete."

Estaba mirando mi brazo. Tuve ganas de apartarme, escondiendo los vendajes limpios y prolijos, pero no, no importa. Así que no dije nada mientras se quedaba mirando. Parecía estar estrujándose las neuronas, aunque yo no podía verlo por su máscara. Decidí que ya había sido suficiente para mí al pasar un minuto, terminé de abotonarme el chaleco, y me puse de un golpe el sombrero. No me importa. No me importa. NO me importa. No me importa.

"¿…Sabías que él venía? ¿Eso por eso que lo hiciste?"

Me tensé, tratando de dominar mi temperamento. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Señaló mi brazo. "Te volviste a cortar. ¿Sabías que él venía? No parecías muy feliz de verlo."

"Bueno, no, no lo estaba." Me froté la herida distraídamente, intentando encontrarle escapatoria a esa conversación. "¿No deberías volver con tu mánager o algo así?"

"No. Blue Rose y Fire Emblem se están demorando, y Dragon Kid está saqueando todo lo que se conecte contigo para asegurarse de que no tengas una sierra de cinta a mano." Titubeó, luego continuó. "¿Por qué lo haces TÚ? ¿Ayuda? O sea, sé qué no AYUDA en serio, sólo quiero, um–"

"Ni te atrevas," espeté. "Ni siquiera lo menciones. Si te atreves a levantar un cuchillo, te atravesaré con un poste de luz, ¿me entiendes?"

Asintió frenéticamente, luego prácticamente se _escabulló_. Fruncí el ceño al lugar por donde había desaparecido, luego me encogí de hombros, lo cual me produjo un siseo y una mueca de dolor. Eh… Estaré bien. Sólo es un pequeño corte. Sanará relativamente pronto. Pero mientras tanto, cada movimiento se ganaba un dolor palpitante y ardiente, el cual, por alguna razón, me hace más fácil ignorar el mundo. No es como la distracción normal, aunque ésa ESTÁ ahí; es más como algo en lo que apoyarme, algo para alejar mi mente de todo. No estoy dormido. Pero puedo sentir como si lo estuviera. Puedo caminar como en un sueño. Puedo tomar mis emociones y erosionarlas con la seguridad de que nada de esto es real. Puedo ignorar las cosas que hacen dar ganas de gritar. Me puedo esconder del mundo, si me entierro en el dolor y el lento goteo de la sangre. Me puedo esconder…

De repente aparece frente a mí, y yo retiro bruscamente mi mano de mi hombro. "Uh. Hola."

"Hola." Parecía un poco avergonzado, un poco inquisitivo, extremadamente curioso. "Ehm. Yo, ah…"

"¿Así que este era el trabajo al que tu tío dijo que te estabas postulando?" dije de golpe, luego inmediatamente quise patearme a mí mismo. "Es decir, um, él, uh, d-dijo que estabas, eh–"

"¡Lo siento!" estalló, y luego tartamudeó hasta detenerse. "Per… Perdón. Por… por decir que yo no… que yo no confiaba en ti." Los dedos de sus pies deben ser sumamente fascinantes, por cómo se les quedaba viendo en vez de mirarme a mí. "Sí confío. Confío en ti, quiero decir. Es sólo que nunca… lo compartí con nadie antes, y… era difícil creer que alguien pudiera entender. No te quise hacer enfadar."

"Bueno, ya no importa," gruñí, ajustándome incómodo el sombrero. "No estoy enfadado. Pero vaya. Alcancé a ver algo de los anuncios; eres el nuevo chico, aparentemente, ¿eh?"

Asintió. Traté de no pensar en el apenas visible resto de sangre en el borde de su fosa nasal izquierda. Piensa en el dolor, aléjate del mundo, éste no te sirve de nada y tú no le sirves de nada…

Un dedo rozó la esquina exterior de mi ojo, demasiado repentinamente para que lo esquivara. "¿De verdad no son lentes de contacto, no?" murmuró, frunciendo el ceño de un modo que me recordó a Kaede cuando era pequeña, frunciéndole el ceño a sus muñecos de Transformers cuando sus cabezas se salían y no querían volver a entrar. "Cambian de color con tus emociones. ¿Cómo funciona eso?"

"Es biológico," le espeté, alejándome bruscamente un paso. "No 'funciona', sólo sucede. Y de todos modos, los tuyos parecen moho. Moho de queso."

Probablemente no debí haber usado esa comparación, pero por algún motivo, la furia que cruzó su rostro fue intensamente satisfactoria. Si está enojado conmigo, entonces no intentará restablecer el antiguo orden. Volverá a ser Tony otra vez. Y aunque eso me puso triste, también me alivió, el pensar que ya no tendría un amigo. Los amigos complican las cosas. Puedo sobrevivir sin uno. No significan nada a la larga. Los amigos no existen en esta cloaca de ambición y disputas mezquinas. Somos rivales, ahora, simplemente porque nos poseen diferentes compañías.

Caminé alejándome, y él se quedó ahí. Parecía haber cierta ironía en eso, pero no me importó.

Estoy soñando, caminando en sueños, oh amor sueño contigo…

~~~\0/~~~

"_¿U… una niña? ¿Vamos a tener una niña?"_

"_Sí." Su sonrisa se volvió insegura. "¿Esperabas que fuera niño?"_

"_No." Mi corazón se elevaba. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que íbamos a tener una hija!" La abracé, fuerte, y se rio y me besó en la nariz y se desenredó de mí suavemente._

"_¿Su nombre es Kaede, no?" preguntó. Asentí. "Muy bien. Démosle la noticia a tu madre y a Mori primero. Después se lo diremos despacio a mi mamá. Ella quería un nieto."_

_Hice una mueca y se rio. "Tu má es muy dramática. ¿Es por eso que saliste tan tolerante?"_

"_Tal vez." Me dio un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo y sonrió cuando solté un gruñido. "Estoy ganando práctica, al tener que ocuparme de todo el–"_

_Empezó a toser, tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerla para que no se cayera. Miedo en mi corazón; no, dijeron que estaba bien, dijeron que ya no estaba enferma. ¿Mintieron? Oh, por favor, no estés enferma, mi amor, no sufras. Después de unos minutos, paró del todo. Se aferró a mí e intentó volver a respirar._

"_Amor, tal vez deberíamos–" comencé a decir nervioso._

_Me interrumpió. "No. No necesitamos volver al médico. Tratarán de hacerme tomar medicinas." Puso sus manos sobre su estómago, y me dio su mirada patentada de furia, la que dice «No Puedes Decirme Qué Hacer Así Que Resígnate». Como siempre, hizo que me temblaran las piernas y mi pulso se acelerara. Oh Dios amo a esta mujer y su independencia. "No le haré eso a nuestra bebé."_

"_Pero… tú… ¿y si te enfermas otra vez, y…?" No se me ocurría cómo decir lo que sentía. Ella ya había estado en el hospital hace un par de meses, tosiendo tan fuerte que no podía mantenerse en pie, con fiebre y temblores; pero los medicamentos como los que el doctor trataría de prescribirle serían malos para su salud, tanto suya como la del bebé. No sabía. No sé. ¿Por qué siempre la miro buscando aprobación? ¿Buscando decisiones? Porque no puedo estar completo sin ella, ya no. Claro, en el trabajo estoy bien, pero cuando llego a casa soy suyo. Y no quiero enfadarla o hacerla sentir triste._

"_Estaré bien. ESTAREMOS bien." Me abrazó fuerte, y le devolví el abrazo. "Es sólo algo de cuando era pequeña. Me pondré mejor, y seremos una familia. ¿Está bien?"_

"_Está bien. Te amo."_

"_Yo también te amo, tonto."_

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Otro sueño?"

Asentí, frotándome los ojos distraídamente. "La extraño," balbuceé. "No sé por qué, pero de pronto, anoche, así de la nada… la extrañé."

Tony asintió despacio, ensimismado. "Sí. Lo entiendo. Pero… el chico nuevo. Es ese mocoso que no dejaba de llamarte, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"¿Soñaste con ella por culpa de él?"

"No… no sé." Por alguna razón, me sentía un poco perdido y solo. "No lo creo. Sólo la tenía en mi cabeza." Entonces pestañeé, y le lancé una mirada perspicaz. "Espera… ¿Por qué estás esperando afuera de mi edificio? ¿Es que estás TRATANDO de seguirme?"

No respondió, sólo señaló una pequeña placa blanca en las puertas principales. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era, vi a Ben acercarse con cansancio a nosotros, con aspecto más preocupado y agobiado que lo normal. Cuando vio a Tony a mi lado, pareció deprimirse más. Interpreté esto, con toda razón, como una mala señal.

"Hola, grandulón," me saludó Ben, sin entusiasmo. "¿Ya leíste el anuncio?"

"No… ¿qué anuncio?" le exigí nervioso.

Ben también señaló la placa blanca.

Lo miré, luego a Tony, y de nuevo a él. Ninguno de ellos parecía muy alentador. De modo que me enderecé, me preparé para las malas noticias, y fui a leerla.

"¡¿…QUEEEEEE?!"

"Dios, cálmate, grandulón," exclamó Ben, alarmado y con las manos en alto como protegiéndose. "No es tan malo."

"¡He estado aquí diez años, ¿y de repente nos quedamos todos sin trabajo?! ¿Qué diablos es esto, el puto clímax de un puto anime o qué? ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo DIJO?!" Probablemente no debería estar tan enojado, pero maldita sea, este es uno de los peores sucesos de mi vida. ¿Y justo después de lo de anoche? Oh, Dios, ¿qué le está pasando al mundo?

"Porque la transacción recién se llevó a cabo esta mañana." Ben tendió una tarjeta de negocios, y se la arrebaté. ¿Apollon? ¿Por qué me suena familiar? "No te preocupes, la gente que nos compró también quiso comprarte. Así que estás a salvo."

"Pero… pero… ¿qué hay de…"

"Los peces gordos obtuvieron buenos paquetes de beneficios, los empleados tienen bonificaciones importantes, y sé que mi primo me va a conseguir un trabajo. Así que el resto de la compañía queda en buenas manos." Ben le dio una mirada dura a Tony. "¿Se te dan bien las direcciones?"

Solté una risotada. "Oooh no. Él no tiene permitido seguirme. Ya tengo suficiente sin él cagándome las cosas."

"Oi, deja de maldecir, idiota," dijo Tony con un gruñido bajo. "Y tampoco voy a estar siguiéndote. Te voy a estar dirigiendo. Es distinto."

"Muy bien." Ben se encogió de hombros y suspiró y trató de sonreír. "Bueno, nos vemos por ahí, grandulón."

Sólo me le quedé viendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Mi compañía… ¿fue comprada? ¿Se fue? ¿Desapareció? No… no, así no es como se supone que debe pasar, ¿por qué todo tiene que ir mal AHORA? ¿Por qué no puede ser de a poco? ¿Por qué no puedo lidiar con un problema a la vez? Oh Dios… me duele la cabeza de sólo pensarlo. Maldita sea, Benny, esto es culpa tuya ¿no?, es todo culpa TUYA, maldita sea quiero golpear algo, ¿por qué tiene que estar cerrado el ring a esta hora?

"Oi. Kotetsu."

No contesté.

"Oye, tu teléfono está sonando."

No contestaré.

"¡Kotetsu!"

"No me importa."

"Bueno, a mí sí." Tony me arrebató el teléfono del bolsillo y contestó. "¿Hola? Ah, hola, Sra. Kaburagi. Sí, Kotetsu no se siente bien, está un poco en shock en este momento… Compraron su compañía y nadie lo previno. Bueno, no sé si ha estado comiendo 'bien', pero no está engordando ni se está volviendo un fantasma ni se cae por ahí como si estuviera muerto, así que supongo que le está yendo bien. Ah… ¿anoche?"

Me miró pidiendo confirmación, pero lo ignoré.

"Sí. Ese era él. A mí me parecíó una basura de mocoso rico, pero es sólo mi opinión. ¿En serio? Ja. Bueno, espere un momento." Me dio un codazo en el hombro, fuerte, haciéndome sisear un poco del dolor. "Oi, tu hija te quiere hablar."

"¿En serio?" pregunté estúpidamente, aceptando el teléfono. "Um. Hola."

"_¡Papá, ¿viste el nuevo episodio de HeroTV?!"_

Oh Dios. "S… sí, lo vi. ¿Por qué?"

"_Ese chico nuevo, Barnaby. Mi amiga me dijo que sus padres estaban furiosos de que apareciera, porque arruinó un episodio bastante bueno. ¿A ti qué te pareció?"_

"Ah… en verdad no pensé mucho en eso. Es un chico nuevo, y qué. Seguramente abandonará después del mes. Parece un poco débil, y no tiene mucha personalidad, ¿no?"

"_Bueno, supongo que no, ¡pero es muy BONITO!"_

"Bonito no debería ser una palabra que se pueda conectar a un muchacho," murmuré, frotándome la frente. "Diría que es igual que todos los demás idiotas que resultan ser famosos por su cara."

"_A ti directamente no te gusta NADIE, ¿verdad?" _bufó, y entonces pude verla, la mano en la cintura, su ceño fruncido en desaprobación, ese pequeño puchero inconsciente que la hacía más atemorizante en vez de linda. Como su mamá.

"Bueno, supongo que no, no." Ay, mi cabeza. "Nadie excepto tú y la abuela."

"_¿Ni siquiera el tío Mori?"_

Tuve que sonreír a eso. "No, ni siquiera el tío Mori."

"_Hmf. Bueno, sigo pensando que es bonito. ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa?"_

Wow, pequeña, qué forma de agarrarme con la guardia baja. "Uh… ¿cuándo quieres que vaya?"

"_Lo más pronto que puedas. ¿Y por qué cambiaste tu número?"_

"Emh… Me estaba llamando mucha gente con el número equivocado. Todavía tengo mi viejo número, sólo que en otro teléfono. No sé cuándo pueda ir a casa… Acabo de ser transferido a otro edificio, con jefe nuevo y todo, así que probablemente no podré ir hasta por lo menos dentro de dos semanas, creo. Puede que tres."

"_Bueno… si no vienes para el primero de abril, voy… ¡voy a enviar al tío Mori a buscarte!"_

No pude evitar reírme un poco. "Qué gracioso, eso es exactamente lo que la abuela dijo. Me portaré bien, te lo prometo."

"_Bien. Nos vemos, papá."_

"Nos vemos, bebé. Te quiero."

"_M-jm."_

Pasó el teléfono y me llegó la voz de Muramasa.

"_Qué tal, mocoso. ¿Cómo te va en la Gran Estrella?"_

"Hola para ti también, Mori. Me va bien. ¿Qué tal la tienda?"

"_El negocio podría ir mejor, pero bastante bien. El nuevo chaval en HeroTV–"_

"–Se va a rendir a la mitad del primer día," predije, interrumpiéndolo. Eh… bien podría ponerme en camino. Así lo hice. "No es bueno para nada que no sean reuniones sociales y atraer clientes."

"_¿Tu misterioso amigo del teléfono, me imagino?"_

Mi mandíbula se tensó. "Ya no."

"_Ah, sí, lo olvidé. ¿Tu ANTIGUO amigo del teléfono?"_

"Sí, claro. Lo que sea. Es un idiota."

"_Ya lo sé. ¿Fue por eso que lo golpeaste en la cara?"_

"Me sorprendió." Eché un vistazo a la dirección en la tarjeta de negocios y me la metí al bolsillo. "No esperaba que fuera tan engreído y altanero. Es un insulto para el imperio de HeroTV."

"_Tienes razón," _suspiró Mori._ "Es aún más bonito que Blue Rose, y sonreír como si fuera dueño del mundo no le ayuda. ¿Y qué tiene de bueno? ¿Siquiera tiene personalidad?"_

"Solía tenerla." Crucé sin mirar para ambos lados y casi me arrolla una furgoneta. "¡Rayos! Dios, ¿qué nadie sabe desacelerar aquí? Él solía ser uno de esos idiotas que te hacen sentir superior porque no saben cómo funcionar apropiadamente. Supongo que lo alenté demasiado, y ahora es un narcisista. Me responsabilizo totalmente por decirle que está bien no saber nada sobre mujeres."

"_Ja. Vaya cambio de imagen. ¿Estás seguro de que no es sólo una fachada?"_

Pensé en la última "conversación" que tuve con él y sentí algo revolverse dentro de mí que me hizo sentir ruin. "Si hubiera sido una fachada, lo habría sabido. No lo es." El revolvimiento se expandió. "De verdad es así de idiota."

Mori cambió de tema, y charlamos de cualquier tontería hasta que me sentí mejor. Entonces mamá estuvo al teléfono, y tuve que seguir tratando de explicar que me encontraba bien, sólo estaba molesto por todos los cambios que pasaban a mi alrededor, todos al mismo tiempo. No me creyó. No me importó.

Me di cuenta de que estaba perdido cuando vi a un niñito mirando sin poder hacer nada un globo atrapado en un árbol. No había que se viera familiar a la vista, y Tony parecía tan perdido como yo.

El muchachito hizo un pequeño sonido al sorber por la nariz. Le pasé la llamada a Tony por un momento, corrí unos pasos, salté y me impulsé con un poste de luz para ir más alto, y me las arreglé para tomar el globo en mi caída.

Se le iluminó el rostro. "¡Wow! ¡Gracias, señor, eso estuvo genial!"

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Gracias, supongo, y de nada. Yo también odio cuando se me van mis globos."

¿Por qué las sonrisas de los niños se ven más felices que las de los adultos? "¡Gracias, y también, gracias!" Y se fue, saltando y haciendo zumbidos como si cortara el aire mientras hacía que su globo subiera y bajara con él.

Por alguna razón, se me borró la sonrisa. Un fan de Sky High, ¿eh? Parecía haber un montón de esos por ahí…

"¿Quieres hablar un poco más con tu mamá?" Me preguntó Tony secamente, tendiéndome el teléfono. Me puse de pie, me sacudí el polvo, y lo acepté.

"Lo siento, ma, deberes civiles y todo eso. ¿Dónde estábamos?"

"_Oh, no importa, la sopa se quema. Que tengas un buen día, querido."_

"Uh. Tú también, ma."

Colgó, y me quedé simplemente mirando el teléfono por un minuto. Qué sopa quemada ni qué nada. ¿De verdad soy un conversador tan aburrido?

No importa.

Me metí el teléfono al bolsillo y me fui con pasos furiosos en una dirección cualquiera, tratando de estar enojado con todo el mundo. Esto no funcionó, porque Tony todavía me estaba siguiendo. "¡Maldita sea, Tony, ¿por qué diablos sigues aquí?!"

"Alguien tiene que mantenerte lejos de los problemas," señaló encogiéndose de hombros. "Bien podría ser alguien que pueda sujetarte y atarte de ser necesario."

"¡No NECESITO a alguien que me mantenga lejos de los problemas!" De repente se desbordó todo. No pude pensar el por qué, simplemente se desbordó. "¡No necesito un guardaespaldas, ni una niñera, ni nada! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de enfrentar la vida, así que DÉJAME SOLO MALDITA SEA!"

"Lo dice el tipo que no puede conversar civilmente con nadie que no sea su madre."

"¡Cállate! Soy un adulto y tú también, así que deja de seguirme como mamá gallina, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué sacas de eso, de todos modos? ¿Te calienta perseguir a la gente, maldito enfermo?"

"¡No es perseguir! Estoy tratando de ayudar–"

"¡Ah, ¿así que tomar mi teléfono y tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que jamás tenga ninguna clase de amigo se considera AYUDAR?! ¡Deja de vigilarme como si fuera un niño! ¡Ve a presionar a Nathan, seguro que a ÉL no le importaría tenerte a menos de medio metro detrás suyo, es más, apuesto a qué le GUSTARÍA–"

"Tú eres mi hermano y yo te protegeré."

"¡Omae ga kirai na hito da, ore wa omae o nikumu!"

"¡¿Desde cuándo es legal insultarme en un idioma que no conozco?!"

"Omae no okāsan wa eien ni jigoku no pitto de moeru kamo shirenai."

"¡Maldita sea, Kotetsu!"

"¡Omae no otōsan wa wāmu da!"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Kami wa omae no senzo ni shōben!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Fulminé con la mirada al oficial de policía que de repente había aparecido detrás de nosotros. Ya se me habían acabado los insultos de todas formas, hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba en mi lengua nativa. "Nada ilegal excepto que este cabrón no me deja solo de una vez."

"Ya veo." El policía miró a Tony dudosamente.

Tony fue directo al grano. "Está enojado porque no quiere que arruine su vida amorosa."

Eso fue tan insultante que ni siquiera pude pensar en un buen insulto para lanzarle. "Eres un… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!"

"Bueno, ¿por qué más estarías tan cabreado?"

"¡Ay, no sé, ¿quizás porque no te CALLAS y DEJAS DE ACTUAR COMO TU MADRE?!"

"No te ATREVAS a mencionar a mi madre, pedazo de–"

"EJEM."

Nos volvimos a calmar, yo temblando con ansias de matar, Tony temblando con sed de sangre y miedo a la vez. Sabe que yo podría. Fue él quien me detuvo, con el pirómano que terminó en cuidados intensivos. Habría matado a un montón de gente, si no hubiera tenido a mis chicos para respaldarme y calmarme. Pero no puedo, no por esta insignificancia. Por más que se incrementen mis ganas, sería tonto matarlo por este pequeño altercado, cuando podría haber más después que realmente merecerían una buena y dolorosa muerte.

El oficial abrió una especie de cuadernito. "Voy a tener que pedirle a ambos que abandonen el parque, en direcciones opuestas, eso sí," agregó con una breve mirada dura para Tony. "Si recibo más quejas, tendré que llevármelos detenidos."

"Sí, señor," coreamos, y entonces, con un último gruñido, me di la vuelta bruscamente y me alejé. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ese maldito. Déjenlo que vuelva con su gente y que se ponga su carcasa metálica y que sea un idiota. ¿Y además para qué necesita ese traje? No importa. Sigue caminando, Kotetsu.

¿Dónde diablos queda este lugar, de todos modos? Estoy tan confundido. ¿Es por esta calle? ¿No? Maldición. Argh, no. ¡Bueno, mierda, dónde diablos está–ah, ahí está.

Era un edificio bastante grande. Muy grande, de hecho. Muy, muy grande.

"A la mierda," susurré, mirando hacia arriba con vértigo. "No voy a ir hasta allá arriba."

Pero cuando le pregunté a la recepcionista sobre dónde este tal "Sr. Lloyds" estaba, señaló uno de los ascensores y dijo, "Está en el piso número veinte. ¿Quién debería decirle que llegó?"

"Eh, Kaburagi," dije, sintiéndome un poco nervioso. A nadie nunca le sale bien mi nombre. "Kotetsu Kaburagi."

Se me quedó viendo sin expresión alguna durante un momento. "¿Qué es eso, alemán?"

"Japonés," la corregí, con pesar en mi corazón. "Sólo… dígale que soy Kotetsu, supongo, si eso es más fácil."

"…Muy bien." Levantó el teléfono, marcó la extensión, vaciló, luego alzó la vista de nuevo. "¿Cómo dice que se pronuncia eso?"

Así que tuve que enseñarle cómo decirlo correctamente, después cómo deletrearlo porque el Sr. Lloyds (o su secretaria o asistente o lo que fuera) tampoco sabía cómo pronunciarlo, y entonces tuve que explicarle que la T en 'tsu' no es un sonido nítido y separado, como a tanta gente le gusta creer. Como siempre, tuve que usar tsunami como ejemplo (estúpidos americanos ignorantes ((no no no sólo cállate))) para que ella/ellos/él/quien sea entendiera. Y AÚN ASÍ lo dijo mal.

Me rendí después de casi un cuarto de hora de explicaciones y les dije que simplemente dijeran que Tiger estaba aquí. ESO pasó bien, por lo menos, y la recepcionista asintió y dijo, "Muy bien, dijo que ahora puede subir."

"Gracias," respondí, e hice de cuenta que no la vi frotarse la frente con una breve expresión de confusión frustrada. Medio que me sentí mal por ella, pero al menos ella podría olvidarlo pronto. Y quizás él me daría una política de puertas abiertas después de todas estas dificultades.

Al momento que vi su cara quise estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared repetidamente. Su sonrisa lo dijo todo; obviamente, este era un hombre que pasaría por cualquier disgusto para hacer sufrir a los demás. Me sentí mal por todos aquellos que tuvieran siquiera que compartir una acera con él en la calle.

Me echó un vistazo y dijo, "Qué desafortunado que seas mucho más viejo y feo que Barnaby. Pero has estado con los héroes por casi una década ya, así que eso te da un poco de reputación."

Me le quedé viendo un segundo. "…Por favor dígame que no acaba de decir que Barnaby está en su compañía."

"Bueno, no expresamente, pero no esperaba que lo captaras tan pronto. Sí, lo está."

"¿Me puede despedir, por favor?" pregunté débilmente.

* * *

.

.

.

Notas de traducción:

_Tú eres mi hermano y yo te protegeré_ = en español en el original.

Ahora, lo siguiente es un intento de traducción mía, basándome en lo que aprendí de la aplicación de Obenkyō de mi celular.

_¡Omae ga kirai na hito da, ore wa omae o nikumu!_= Eres una persona odiosa, te odio.

_Omae no ok__ā__san wa eien ni jigoku no pitto de moeru kamo shirenai_ = Tu madre podría estar ardiendo en el fondo del infierno para siempre.

_¡Omae no ot__ō__san wa w__ā__mu da!_ = Tu padre es un gusano.

_¡Kami wa omae no senzo ni sh__ōben!_ = Dios se mea en tus ancestros.

Puse "omae" y "da" para darle sentido más informal a las frases del original. Casi le agrego un "zo" al final, pero como no llego a esa parte en mi guía de japonés, pues…


	7. Chapter 7

Nos pusimos espalda contra espalda y escaneé mi mitad del callejón. Nada. Nada vivo, es decir; había basura esparcida y un basurero y la bolsa de dormir de algún pobre bastardo indigente, ahora hecha jirones por ametralladoras (afortunadamente sin él/ella dentro). Me subí el visor para ver mejor las cosas (odio todas esas líneas y tonos verdes y bits desplazándose), pero nada todavía.

"Todo despejado," mascullé, dándole un ligero codazo.

Devolvió el codazo. "Vacío aquí también."

"Bueno, entonces ¿por qué diablos no nos movemos?"

"Mira arriba."

Miré arriba, y se me hundió el corazón. "Ayy, mierda."

El tipo con la escopeta disparó, y me dejé caer de rodillas, sujetándolo por el codo para jalarlo hacia abajo conmigo. No hizo ningún ruido, pero se liberó de un tirón de mi agarre y se dio la vuelta, lanzando una linda y enorme granada de humo al francotirador. Se abrió de golpe, y sus contenidos presurizados explotaron, envolviendo por completo al francotirador. Su sorprendida (y por cómo sonaba, dolorosa) tos era lo bastante fuerte para que yo los pudiera oír aun cuando salimos a la calle principal.

Bunny se dio vuelta y me golpeó en el hombro. "Ahora sería un buen momento para usar esos famosos cables."

Me esforcé para no desmayarme del dolor. "No me golpees, mocoso," le espeté, pero cuando el tipo salió tambaleándose de la nube de gases venenosos (maldición, Saito tenía un lado cruel o qué), enredé sus rodillas y lo jalé del borde del edificio. Bunny lo atrapó. El helicóptero voló por encima, con el tipo de la voz en off gritando histérico acerca de puntos y quién fue el mejor de la noche y todo eso. Respiré hondo varias veces y me forcé a no pensar en el dolor de mi hombro.

Bunny (anteriormente conocido como Benny) notó que me estaba rezagando. "Oye. ¿Estás bien, viejo?"

"Bien," dije entre dientes. "Estoy perfectamente bien."

No pareció creerme, pero se encogió de hombros y lideró el camino de vuelta a la furgoneta.

Me las arreglé para esperar hasta que Bunny se fuera antes de caerme y desmayarme.

~~~\0/~~~

"…_jiste que vendrías a…_"

"…_llamo Saito…_"

"…_pera, viejo…_"

"…_es tu culpa…_"

"…_tan genial!..._"

"…_puedes renunciar…_"

"…_te odio, mocoso…_"

"…_nombre no es Bunny…_"

"…_no lo dije así…_"

"…_preocupo por ti…_"

"…_bien, ma…_"

"…_jiste que vendrías a casa!¡Me mentis…_"

"…_viejo…_"

"…_ya basta…_"

"…_tanta sangre…_"

"…_por qué…_"

"_Porque sí._"

~~~\0/~~~

"Oye. Despierta."

Traté de ignorar esa voz, pero luego decidí que no después de unos segundos. La cara de Bunny surgió ante mi vista lentamente, y le fruncí el ceño. "¿Gueguierej?" farfullé. Lo interpretó correctamente, lo que lo hace la cuarta persona en el mundo que ha sido capaz de entenderme cuando estoy cansado, como "Qué rayos quieres, estoy tratando de dormir, mierda."

"Estás sangrando de nuevo. Y ya hemos regresado." No sé por qué lo dejé hacerlo, pero corrió mi manga hacia arriba y me quitó los vendajes de más abajo. "Deshaz el resto. El Sr. Lloyds quiere vernos. Ahora."

"Que se joda el Sr. Lloyds," murmuré, pero me senté de todos modos. Se fue de la furgoneta, y miré con el ceño fruncido por donde se fue, pero me quité el chaleco, la corbata, y la camisa y reemplacé mis vendajes. Es un alivio que no arme un alboroto como má, pero es un poco irritante que no le importe. Diablos, hasta Nathan parece un poco molesto cuando no puedo mover mi brazo por miedo a abrir una de las cicatrices. Tony se ha rendido hace mucho. Todos los demás lo han olvidado, excepto que a veces Rose me sorprende frotándome el brazo y tiene esa expresión rara y dudosa que parece como si fuera a llorar. Entonces ve que estoy mirando y rápidamente vuelve a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

El Sr. Lloyds no sabe. Saito no sabe. Agnes no sabe. Nadie sabe…

"Ah, basta, Kotetsu, idiota," me gruñí a mí mismo. "No eres un enfermo mental o un emo o un scene kid o un faker, así que deja de estar todo deprimido y mierdas así."

Pero no estoy deprimido. O creo que no, al menos.

El Sr. Lloyds se veía un tanto reprobador cuando entré discretamente en la habitación y, con sigilo, me puse detrás de Bunny. No sé por qué, pero esto es algo así como mi ritual; Bunny fingía no saber que yo estaba ahí, y luego esquivaba cuando le lanzaba un golpe a la nuca.

"Tienes dejar de hacer eso," me reprendió, con su habitual aire de estar completa y totalmente desinteresado. "¿Otro comercial, dijo? ¿Con quién?"

"Cadillac, de hecho. Quieren que Saito trabaje con sus diseñadores de automóviles para inventar algo similar a sus motos, pero que evoque sus más nuevas monstruosidades." Se encogió de hombros y se enderezó los puños de la camisa. "Personalmente, me gustan los Ferrari."

"Lincoln," intervine, "Es mejor que cualquiera de esos."

"Sin comentarios," murmuró Bunny.

"Bueno, con o sin comentarios, firmamos y Saito está dispuesto a lidiar con ellos. Sin embargo, asegura que requiere un intérprete. Y solicitó tu ayuda específicamente, Wild Tiger."

Bunny me lanzó una mirada sorprendida y ofendida. Yo sólo me froté la nuca, intranquilo. "Uh… ¿dijo eso?"

"Dijo que confía en ti," explicó el Sr. Lloyds, con una expresión amarga como si le acabaran de negar un Ferrari nuevo con el doble de caballos de fuerza. "Lo que quiere decir con eso, no lo sé."

"Bueeeno, entonces." Dios, me duele el brazo. "¿Para cuándo me 'requiere'?"

"En alrededor de cinco minutos." El Sr. Lloyds sonrió cuando me le quedé viendo, sintiendo que un lento terror me engullía. "Será mejor que corras."

Corrí.

Llegué ahí justo cuando llegaba la gente de Cadillac, y me observaron mientras tragaba aire y me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Me temblaban un poco las rodillas. "Recién… me dieron… su mensaje," le dije a Saito con voz entrecortada. "El Sr. Lloyds… no me avisó."

Sus labios se movieron, pero no pude oírlo, como siempre. Gruñí un poco para mí mismo y fui hasta él con enfado. "¡Malditos tú y tu incapacidad para hablar normalmente! ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que te perdono," repitió, con su habitual paciencia. "Por favor infórmale a estos jóvenes tontos que se ven ridículos en esos trajes."

Alcé la vista un momento y le eché un vistazo a los visitantes, y me esforcé para reprimir una sonrisa. "Ah. Es por eso que necesitas un intérprete." Me enderecé y señalé un par de sillas que habían sido arrimadas a distancia de conferencia de la silla de Saito. Les juro que ese hombre nunca se para. "Dice hola, y que se pueden sentar donde quieran."

Todavía se veían confusos e inseguros, pero el mayor se acercó, la mano extendida en un gesto de buena fe. "Hola, Dr. Saito, Sr. Wild Tiger. Soy Tripp Gallery y éste es Andrew, mi asistente."

"Hola," dijo Andrew detrás de él, sentándose discretamente en la silla más lejana a Saito. Se veía muy nervioso. Primera vez en una reunión fuera de la oficina, ¿eh?

Saito se quedó mirando la mano extendida de Tripp como si fuera un nuevo e inquietantemente fascinante tipo de animal. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Doc, este no es momento de actuar como un androide antisocial. Dele la mano al tipo y pasemos a lo que sigue." Tomé una silla extra y la acerqué rodando, sentándome al revés para poder descansar mis brazos y barbilla en el respaldo. Saito estrechó la mano de Tripp no con poca inquietud, y Tripp se sentó, desconcertado. Saito me llamó con un gesto imperioso; rodé hasta él para su próximo decreto.

"No están preparados y están tecnológicamente desactualizados. Explica mi gran invención."

"¿Cuál?"

"La de hace cinco años, con dieciocho patentes y contando. El holograma."

"Oooh, ésa. Voy." Rodé alejándome un poco, hacia los visitantes. "Quiere mostrarles algo, porque piensa que sus equipos de tecnología son patéticos."

Tripp se veía ofendido; Andrew parecía herido. Saito mostró una pequeña sonrisa y presionó ligeramente un botón.

El piso se abrió.

Andrew soltó un grito, y yo también, casi. Nunca superaré lo realistas que se ven sus hologramas. Pero desde el medio de la vasta y vacía oscuridad que era su ventana personal al espacio profundo, un pequeño cuadrado azul, de alrededor de tres centímetros de alto y ancho, parpadeó hasta tomar forma. Creció para convertirse en un cubo de tres por tres por tres, que se separó del espacio vacío y ascendió hasta unos sesenta centímetros del piso. Andrew lo contemplaba fascinado; Tripp lo miraba con menosprecio. Sonreí y miré a Saito pidiéndole permiso; asintió imperiosamente.

Me adelanté rodando (Andrew jadeó cuando me deslicé por el espacio) y le di un golpecito al cubo. Sus lados explotaron hacia afuera, engulléndome y deteniéndose justo a los pies de Saito y nuestros visitantes. El cosquilleo de los píxeles y señales y electricidad siempre es un poco extraño, pero me gusta. De pronto apareció un modelo del último Cadillac; lo hice girar varias veces, lo hice rodar, lo corté en dos, revelando todos sus mecanismos internos. Tripp reprimió un ruidito cuando agrandé el modelo, alejándome un poco para no estar tan metido, y eliminé todas las partes con un par de toques, dejando sólo la estructura. Saito lucía particularmente complacido con mi desempeño y el enrojecimiento de la cara de Tripp. Personalmente, disfruté la mirada maravillada de Andrew mientras contemplaba la magnificencia que era este fantástico holograma.

Saito habló; dentro del cubo, su voz estaba magnificada, aunque afuera seguía siendo inaudible. "Saca la información de sus maletines."

"Sí señor." Moví mi mano derecha como si pellizcara y jalara algo, y dos puntitos salieron volando de los modestos maletines de cuero sintético, agrandándolos para mostrar dos pantallas de trabajo completamente atestadas de archivos. Saito frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, eso no servirá. Toma sólo la información pertinente."

Toqué los archivos que decían "Petición de Apollon" (nombres bien claros en estos escritorios) y descarté las partes superfluas. Los posicioné a todos prolijamente en una pared entre Saito y los visitantes y rodé hasta el borde mismo del cuadrado para admirar mi obra.

"Bien. Diles que su planificación es pobre, y la aerodinámica de su auto es débil como un gatito recién nacido. La estructura es poco manejable y fea. El posicionamiento de los neumáticos es defectuoso. El cuerpo cuelga demasiado abajo. Fallará cada test de calidad que le haga."

"Porque eres un perfeccionista sádico," le dije, y luego le sonreí a Andrew y Tripp. "Dijo que sus planos son un asco."

Andrew se sonrojó con culpa, pero Tripp se indignó muchísimo. "Mire, desconsiderado–"

"Muérdelo," ordenó Saito. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

"Nop, no se puede. El Sr. Lloyds nos despediría a los dos al instante. En cuanto a USTED," continué, girándome para encarar a Tripp, "Si tiene que saberlo, estas son sus palabras exactas; La aerodinámica es débil, la estructura es terrible, los neumáticos son defectuosos, y el cuerpo está demasiado bajo. Y él encontrará una manera de probar que está en lo cierto. Ahora bien. USTED, mi elegante amigo vestido en un traje italiano falso, es un idiota por pensar que este plan valía algo. Es un asco."

"Um, ¿puedo…?" empezó Andrew débilmente, luego tragó saliva cuando todos lo miramos. "¿Puedo… m-mostrarles mi idea?"

"No," le espetó Tripp, frunciendo el ceño amenazadoramente. "Eres sólo un practicante. Esta es una reunión PROFESIONAL."

"No, en realidad ya no," lo contradije animadamente. "Bien, abre esa laptop, hijo, y muéstranos lo que tienes."

Tripp soltó un bufido, Saito frunció el ceño, y Andrew abrió torpemente los pestillos de su maletín, las manos todas temblorosas por los nervios. La pequeña pantalla interior siseó hasta cobrar vida, y después de dudar un segundo, la colocó en el cielo nocturno y la deslizó en el cuadrado azul.

"¿Qué archivos?" pregunté, rodando hacia allí. "¿Estos que dicen personal?"

"Um, el segundo de abajo, sí," tartamudeó, con un sonrojo repentino que me hizo preguntarme qué podría haber en la primera carpeta. Me encogí de hombros y saqué el ícono del chip.

"Hmm," murmuró Saito. "Agranda el eje delantero."

Obedecí.

"No tan poco. ¿Y el eje de transmisión?"

Me desplacé por dicho eje hasta el eje trasero, por el que Saito también hizo sonidos de aprobación y asintió. Revisó cada detalle, luego me exigió que lo volviera a reducir y lo girara. Los archivos eran imágenes planas, pero desde varios ángulos, así que no fue tan difícil juntarlos y unirlos todos en una imagen 3D. Algunos errores de perspectiva fueron suavizados, y dentro de todo, la versión del chico era mucho mejor que la del viejo.

"Me encanta eso," dije simplemente, señalando el innecesario trabajo de pintura de llamas a los costados, una calavera en el capó, y un dragón con una bola de cristal en el maletero. "Es impresionante. Debería ser obligatorio."

"No tienes dieciséis, Tiger," me recordó Saito. "Confórmate con beige."

"El beige es aburrido," me quejé, chasqueando mis dedos y tomando el borrador de la barra de herramientas virtuales que apareció junto a la imagen 3D. Odiaba arruinar el trabajo del chico, así que hice una copia y con un golpecito mandé el original de vuelta a su computadora antes de borrar la pintura. "Listo. ¿Mejor ahora?"

"Sí, mucho mejor."

Pensó durante un momento, después redujo la caja azul para que sólo contuviera la imagen, y me quedé de nuevo en el espacio junto a los demás. Me alejé de ellos un poco usando mis ruedas, después me acerqué rodando a Saito para poder oírlo.

"Estos son mejores, pero serán sublimes cuando termine con ellos." Frunció los labios, luego giro alrededor y tocó algunos botones de su inmensa exhibición. Dos imágenes más aparecieron, para flotar sobre el auto; mi moto y la de Bunny. Volvió a girar alrededor y contempló las tres imágenes.

Incliné mi cabeza y entrecerré los ojos. Mi moto era decididamente más masculina que la de Bunny. Y me gustaba su nombre; Cazadora Solitaria. Es un buen nombre. Me gusta mucho. Estoy cansado. Mi brazo me está palpitando de nuevo. Andrew también observaba intensamente, y Tripp miraba para cualquier otro lado sin ganas, fingiendo no estar interesado. Estreché mis ojos y rodé adonde estaban él y Andy.

"Oi. Entonces, ¿qué piensan de El Espacio?" Di un golpecito en el piso con mi talón. "Ya tiene como seis años. Casi veinte patentes. Todo lo demás, lo roba descaradamente." Sonreí cuando Tripp me fulminó con la mirada. "Oigan, sólo trato de hacer conversación. ¿Qué aparatos tienes ustedes?"

"Los estándar," gruñó Tripp.

"Nada tan genial como esto," murmuró Andy con envidia, mirando abajo hacia la oscuridad. "Wow, hasta hay galaxias y sistemas estelares…"

"Está obsesionado con el infinito. Energía infinita, materiales eternos, los límites del tiempo y de la mente humana." Me encogí de hombros cuando se me quedaron viendo. "Oigan, son sus palabras, no las mías. Pero es un ingeniero mecánico, no un físico ni un filósofo. Eso hace automáticamente inválida su opinión. ¡Ay!"

Saito frunció el ceño reprobatoriamente, otro bolígrafo balanceándose peligrosamente en sus deditos regordetes. Me alejé de nuestros invitados obedientemente y regresé a su lado.

"No te asocies con esos imbéciles," ordenó. "Están por debajo incluso de tu posición."

"Vaya, miren quién se levantó por el lado equivocado de la silla de oficina," murmuré. "¿Qué, tienes una abeja mecánica en el trasero o algo? Pensé que te gustaba fanfarronear."

"Permitir que otros admiren mi genio no es fanfarronear," negó remilgadamente. "Ahora haz que ese idiota deje de robar mis ideas. Es sumamente irritante."

Me encogí de hombros. "Claro, claro, lo que tú digas, doc." Rodé hasta ellos otra vez y giré para estar directamente frente al holograma, bloqueando su visión. "Hola de nuevo. El buen doctor solicita que dejen de tratar de memorizar sus cosas. Lastiman sus sentimientos."

Tripp parecía estar en perpetuo estado de furia a esas alturas. Andy se veía confundido e incómodo. Le sonreí. "¿Qué? Está bien, le gustan tus ideas, más o menos. Eso es algo un poco difícil de hacer."

"Ni siquiera se ve como un Cadillac," farfulló Tripp.

"Ah, pero lo hará una vez que empiecen a fabricarlo," predije sabiamente. "¡AY! Maldición, TIENE que haber un sistema mejor que arrojar bolígrafos."

Saito simplemente me hizo un gesto imperioso, y yo, con el infeliz pensamiento de que ahora quizás podría ser calificado como una paloma mensajera, regresé a su lado con otro pequeño desplazamiento sobre ruedas.

No habló, sin embargo. Simplemente cortó las tres imágenes en piezas con su teclado y comenzó a manipular los números. Lentamente, el diseño de las motos cambió, parpadeando un poco mientras cambiaba sus dimensiones vía calculadora. El auto no; sus varios componentes simplemente se movieron a un ángulo de comparación. He visto antes este tipo de cosas. Me las había mostrado en mi segundo día. Bajé mi cabeza y traté de pensar.

Últimamente… bueno, desde el primer día, en realidad… Bunny (así bautizado porque me estaba cansando de Benny y pegó un montón de saltos y esas estúpidas cositas como antenas parecían, vagamente, si tenías una buena imaginación, orejas de conejo) había estado muy, pero muy incómodo cuando estaba cerca de mí, al menos sin el uniforme. No habíamos mencionado en absoluto que nos conocíamos de antes, a nadie, y aún así las cámaras lo habían captado en seguida. Quizás la gente de los medios no es tan despistada después de todo…

Pero aparte de eso, mis cinco días salieron de nuevo a la luz y me dieron en la cara con gente prediciendo que estallaría y mataría a Bunny en como mínimo dos, tres, ocho semanas, cuando fuera entre el día siguiente y tres meses en el futuro. Alguien divulgó el rumor de que ya había estallado, y Bunny lo estaba tomando como un buen esclavo. Eso no había durado mucho, porque era tan obvio que nos estábamos evitando el uno al otro, pero igualmente había sido algo muy incómodo de escuchar. Una vez, un tipo en una rueda de prensa preguntó, muy solapadamente, si a Bunny le gustaba el sadomaso. Me reí tan fuerte cuando Bunny le rompió la nariz y la cámara que no podía respirar.

Sólo tres semanas y media y ya nos habían arrojado a una cama juntos. ¿Por qué las personas son semejantes arpías degeneradas?

Odio a los hombres. De verdad los odio. Me asustan. Diablos, me asusto DE MÍ, a veces, así que esa es una buena señal de advertencia, ¿no? Y aún así, al momento que un tipo nuevo y "guapísimo" aparece, todos automáticamente asumen que lo voy a acosar. ¿Es porque no he mostrado ningún interés por nadie en mucho tiempo? La gente es asquerosa.

Peor que los rumores de sadomaso, sin embargo, son los que dicen que es ÉL el que me acosa a MÍ, y que es por eso que lo evito con afán. Pura basura, por supuesto, pero me hacen querer golpear a alguien. Por ello, he estado visitando El Ring más a menudo. Como sospeché, todos piensan que mis lesiones son a causa de mi trabajo.

A veces quiero buscar a una linda chica y simplemente tener sexo con ella en medio de la Plaza y después tener que pelear contra sus hermanos. A veces quiero buscar pleito con un policía y empezar una revuelta. A veces tomo mi rasuradora, la miro por un segundo, luego la bajo de nuevo. Hoy no. Aún no, por lo menos. Espera.

Un bolígrafo rebotó contra la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Alcé la vista y le dediqué una mirada asesina a Saito. "Deja de hacer ESO, ¿quieres?"

Señaló, miré. Su creación parecía muy… rara, como mínimo.

Era un auto, pero no lo era. Era una motocicleta, pero no lo era. Parecía la unión profana entre una bicicleta y un auto deportivo. Era una monstruosidad.

Y aún así, era práctica hasta el punto de ser odiosa.

La contemplé. "Um. Es muy… raro. No parece un Cadillac para nada…"

"No para TÍ, tal vez," bufó saito, "Pero para un diseñador, o un coleccionista, es perfecto."

"Ajá," acepté dudoso, observando a nuestros visitantes. Tenían idénticas expresiones de incredulidad y horror. Así que yo no era el único que odiaba cosas que eran demasiado raras para ser concebidas por la consciencia humana. Bien. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Pero Saito es sensible, de modo que sacudí mi cabeza y proclamé, "Bueno, supongo que es más práctico que lo habitual."

Me sonrió radiante.

Tripp tosió, para atraer nuestra atención. Se veía más furioso que nunca. "Les agradezco por su tiempo, Doctor… Saito, Wild Tiger. Necesitamos regresar a nuestras oficinas–"

Me puse de pie, fui hasta el diseño, y lo arreglé un poco. Con menos aerodinamismo, faros más sobresalientes, una parte trasera más alargada, y poniéndolo más a nivel del suelo, se veía un poco mejor. Andrew todavía parecía dudoso, pero había alivio en sus ojos. Tripp seguía mirando con rabia. Saito arrojó otro bolígrafo, tan fuerte que grité y dejó un verdugón rojo en mi cara. "¡Qué, sólo trataba de ayudar! Rayos, diseñadores y su orgullo…"

"Se ve bien," manifestó de pronto Andrew. "Sigue viéndose como sus motos, pero también sigue viéndose como un auto."

"¿Ven?" Anuncié triunfal, "¡Dos contra dos! ¡Empate! No pueden cambiarlo sin nuestro consentimiento."

"Sigue viéndose mal," murmuró Tripp enfurruñado. Entonces gritó, al recibir ÉL un bolígrafo en la cara. No sé dónde guarda Saito sus utensilios de escritura, pero sospecho que tiene un bolsillo mágico que contiene bolígrafos infinitos, todos de tinta roja. Los azules están limitados a cerca de doscientos.

El mismo Saito emitió bufidos y sonidos meditabundos y alteró unos cuantos detalles. Se veía ligeramente mejor que mi torpe mutilación, pero Tripp, Andrew, y yo hicimos una mueca. En un movimiento audaz, Tripp se puso de pie, avanzó, e introdujo los brazos dentro de la matriz para empujar un poco el techo para que que se inclinara unos grados más alto. Andrew se unió a él y empujó el techo hacia abajo dos grados, que era todavía más alto que lo original. Saito cedió y expandió el holograma, encerrándonos a los cuatro en el resplandor azul y expandiendo el auto a proporciones reales. Nuestros visitantes pegaron un salto alarmados, pero yo sonreí y abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero para inspeccionar los asientos. Andrew siguió mi ejemplo con el lado del conductor.

Esta colaboración continuó por un par de horas, de hecho, todo en silencio. Si alguno hubiera hablado, el resto lo habría expulsado. Hubo algunos empates sobre ciertos aspectos, lo que significó que no fueron alterados. Finalmente, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en algo que me recordaba mi moto, pero a los demás les recordaba un auto. Lo que significaba que era perturbador, una sensación del tipo en-la-boca-del-estómago, intranquila, a lo Cthulhu. O quizás eso era sólo mi poeta interior practicando un poco demasiado.

Todos retrocedimos para ver el diseño, y en ese momento, Bunny llegó.

"Disculpen, lamento interrumpir, pero el viejo y yo–" comenzó. Saito lo golpeó justo en el plexo solar con unos de sus bolígrafos azules especiales.

"¡Silencio!" ladró el pequeño ingeniero. "¡Estamos en medio de una operación delicada!"

"Las costuras de los asientos se ven raras," murmuré, cambiándolas ligeramente de lugar en el asiento trasero.

"Las costuras están bien," discrepó Tripp, deslizándolas de vuelta a su lugar.

Bunny se nos quedó mirando incrédulamente. "…¿Delicada?"

"Sí, delicada." Le respondí brevemente con una mirada fulminante por sobre el capó del auto holográfico. "¿Lo van a animar por computadora, o lo van a construir de verdad?"

Tripp y Andrew se miraron un momento. Luego Tripp se encogió de hombros. "Eso es algo en lo que tienen que ocuparse los ingenieros. Nosotros sólo estamos en el equipo de diseño."

"Si lo construyen para una pista de pruebas, sería mejor que hagan que Barnaby y Wild Tiger conduzcan a su lado. Si lo animan, no puedo ayudarlos," les informó Saito. "Sin embargo, debe hacerse la comparación."

"¿Y si la gente empieza a querer que sea un auto de verdad?" pregunté, sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida, pero sin que me importara realmente. "O sea, tenerlo en el mercado."

"No lo creo," respondió Andrew, luciendo mareado.

"Es asqueroso," murmuró Bunny.

"No lo querrán," declaró Tripp firmemente.

~~~\0/~~~

"Lo quieren."

"…Oh por Dios."

~~~\0/~~~

Traté de ignorar el Cadillac rugiendo impacientemente detrás de mí, aunque eso era imposible. Era el tema de debate en ese momento. Bueno, de discusión.

"¡NO VOY a conducir eso!"

"¡Tiene ochenta caballos de fuerza!" me tentó Andrew, la cara blanca y sudorosa como la leche. Cómo podía asustarse de mí, nunca lo sabré. "¡Y–y rinde veintiún kilómetros el litro! ¡Y–y–"

"¡Deja de mentir!" le espeté, y se calló. "¡Es una basura! ¡Es feo! ¡NO seré visto en esa–esa–"

"¿Monstruosidad?" sugirió Bunny.

"¡Sí, eso! Además odio los Cadillac. ¡Son todos feos, y este es el peor! ¡No quiero que me vean ni cerca de esa–" miré a Bunny de nuevo.

"Monstruosidad," repitió pacientemente.

"–ni por toda la Budweiser del mundo!"

"¿Qué tal por champaña?" me persuadió el Sr. Lloyds. "¿O escocés?"

Me detuve ante eso. "…¿Qué tipo de escocés?"

"Idiota." Bunny me dio un manotazo en un lado de la cabeza, y solté un gritito. "No necesitas más alcohol."

"Bueno, ya lo sé, es sólo que, es tentador, ¿ok?" me quejé, frotándome el dolor cautelosamente. "Se me acabó el ron hace un par de días."

Andrew me miró con la boca abierta, horrorizado. El Sr. Lloyds alzó una ceja reprobatoriamente. Ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para darse cuenta de que soy un alcohólico, no sé por qué le sigue dando asco. Bunny no está asqueado. Bunny tiene estándares más altos y expectativas más estrictas, y aún así es condescendiente con mi enfermedad.

Sí. Admito que tengo un problema médico. Mi hígado se está muriendo, ¿no?

Ah, pero el alcohol, el alcohol… He comenzado a odiar el sabor de la cerveza, pero todo lo demás es caro en comparación. Por cómo bebo, es más barato comprar un pack de veinticuatro de Budweiser que seis cervezas alemanas de alta calidad, aunque el sabor y el contenido sean mucho, mucho mejores. Los Bloody Mary son la única otra cosa que ahora puedo aguantar además de la cerveza. El vodka me marea, porque siempre bebo demasiado de una vez; pero diluirlo lo convierte en mi mejor amigo.

En estos días, la botella y la bebida son mis únicos amigos.

"De todas formas lo vas a manejar," decía el Sr. Lloyds cuando volví en mí. "Barnaby ha admitido ser un conductor bastante pobre, y tu anterior mánager remarcó el hecho de que eres un… ¿'demonio de la velocidad', era?"

Lo miré con ojos asesinos. "Oiga. Sólo porque me guste ir rápido no significa que soy una especie de piloto de carreras domesticado. No quiero, así que no lo haré."

"Pero de verdad es rápido," manifestó Andrew, como disculpándose. "No mentí cuando dije eso. Puede llegar a los trescientos veinte kilómetros por hora."

Malditos mis genes de adicto a la adrenalina. "¿Trescientos… veinte?"

"Oh Dios," gruñó Bunny, escondiendo con vergüenza los ojos. Andrew asintió. El Sr. Lloyds dibujó una lenta, resbalosa y serpentina sonrisa.

"…dame las llaves," exigí.

Puede que luzca horroroso, pero les concederé esto; era un VELOCÍSIMO hijo de puta.

Hice un circuito de prueba, para regresar al estado mental que había chocado cinco camionetas, tres autos, y como cincuenta motos todoterreno. Quería ser cuidadoso con este prototipo. Pero al momento que el acelerador tocó el piso, perdí toda madurez y comencé a reírme como un demente de diez años.

Las esquinas no eran nada; apenas desaceleraba para pasarlas. Podía sentir todo el auto levantarse, elevarse, aterrizando con apenas una sacudida, ah, esos amortiguadores eran hermosos, ¡y tan rápidorápidorápidorápido…! Podía escuchar a alguien en el pequeño auricular que me habían forzado a ponerme diciéndome que bajara la velocidad o chocaría, pero lo ignoré. ¿Chocar? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo voy tan rápido que lo único que pasa volando a velocidad vertiginosa es el camino mismo? Ay, cariño, no me conoces. NUNCA chocaría esta belleza. El exterior no es nada; el interior es precioso, el rugido ensordecedor del motor y los asientos a la distancia perfecta y sólo los botones necesarios listos en el volante; bocina, luces, y limpiaparabrisas. Todo lo demás es secundario.

Velocidad velocidad velocidad velocidad velocidaaaaaaaaad

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando; no, cantando; cantando alguna canción de cuna que má me había enseñado, cuando era muy pequeño. Algo sobre los sueños y vivir al máximo y todo estará bien de vuelta cuando despiertes.

Canté a todo pulmón, incapaz de ahogar el ruido del motor, pero sin que me importara una mierda.

Finalmente, después de haber recorrido la (larga) pista como cinco veces, frené abruptamente en la línea de partida haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, y simplemente me reí un poco.

Por supuesto, me callé cuando el verificador de alta calidad o como sea llegó rápido luciendo muy molesto. Me bajé, de mala gana, y no pude evitar darle una palmadita afectuosa al capó. "Me disculpo," le dije con sinceridad. "Eres una maravillosa pieza de ingeniería. Si fueras humano, me casaría contigo. Aunque, estoy algo agradecido de que no lo seas; un humano no puede correr tan rápido como tú. Hola," saludé al furibundo sujeto frente a mí. "Estoy teniendo una charla sincera con el vehículo más bello de la historia. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a convencer al Sr. Lloyds de que sea un gasto profesional?"

Me miró furioso. "Iba demasiado rápido," me informó fríamente. "Los neumáticos están arruinados."

Los señalé. "¿Ves esas bandas de rodadura?"

Miró. "¿Sí?"

"¿Ves cómo esas perfectas y brillantes bandas de rodadura ahora están llenas de polvo?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ése es el primer auto para un adolescente. Mientras más desgaste los neumáticos, más compra. Mientras más compra, más te pagan. Además apenas fueron veinticinco kilómetros. Sirven para otros dos años de manejo intenso. Así que, repito; necesito que me ayudes a convencer a mi jefe de que comprar uno de estos es un gasto profesional."

Me miró con furia un poco más. "No conseguimos una muy buena grabación en video. El que cantara no ayudó."

Levanté las manos en gesto de rendición. "Oye, ya entendí. No puedo cantar afinado. Pero la grabación no importa realmente; esta mierda es increíble." Vi otras personas acercándose y me senté en el capó, tratando de no parecer demasiado posesivo. Mmm, la adrenalina todavía circulaba por mis venas. "Puedo volver a hacerlo, si quieren."

"Nos gustaría probar con Barnaby," otra persona de control de calidad alzó la voz mientras se aproximaba a nosotros. El mismo Barnaby observaba el auto como si fuera a morderlo. "Dice que puede ser menos… maníaco."

"También puedo manejar más despacio," agregó secamente dicho conejo desalmado. "Eres completamente inapropiado para cualquier tipo de manejo en área metropolitana."

"¡¿Quién dijo que esta era un 'área metropolitana'?!" espeté, "Esta es una maldita pista de pruebas, y este resulta ser mi nuevo vehículo favorito. Y no es mi culpa que haya nacido en un auto deportivo. Culpen al idiota de mi padre por eso." Me miraron sin expresión. Suspiré y resistí el impulso de golpear a alguien. "Broma. Bueno, regresaré y me quejaré con el Sr. Lloyds. Pero sigo queriendo uno."

"Le daremos un descuento," prometió rígidamente uno de los oficiales (rayos, siguen apareciendo de la nada como niños pequeños). "Ahora, ¿podría POR FAVOR dejar de sentarse en nuestro auto de pruebas?"

Los miré enojado a todos, pero me levanté y me alejé de mala gana. Si van a usar grabaciones de Bunny yendo lento en vez de mí yendo rápido, es su pérdida. ¿Cómo van a promocionar la velocidad si no muestran al demonio de la velocidad? Pueden hablar de sofisticación con Bunny, y poner esos comerciales en los canales sofisticados; ¿pero no pueden exhibirlo en los canales de las personas normales? Quiero que me presten un poco de atención… por algún motivo, anhelo que me vean con este auto. Quiero que a alguien le importe que me gusta. A nadie le importa, sin embargo.

"Oye, viejo."

Me esforcé para no responderle bruscamente. "¿Sí, mocoso?"

Su mandíbula se tensó, pero mantuvo su nivel de voz. "Puedes poner lo que gasten tú y Rock Bison en mi cuenta por esta noche."

"…¿Cuenta?" Lentamente, me sentí sonreír. "¿Estás… dejándome poner mi cuenta en la tuya?"

"Sí."

"¿Acaso sabes cuánto bebemos?"

"Tengo cierta idea," murmuró. "Así que ¿podrías por favor limitarte un poco?"

"Lo intentaremos." Vacilé, luego lo golpeé jugando en la mandíbula. "No te embarres en el pavimento. Esa cosa es una bestia."

Se veía sospechosamente como si estuviera tratando de esconder una sonrisa. "Me aseguraré de recordar eso."

De modo que, por alguna razón, estaba lo suficientemente feliz para pasar el día. No me había vuelto a abrir el brazo en cinco días ya, y sólo había ido al Ring dos veces. Me las arreglé para convencer al Sr. Lloyds de que debería ayudarme a pagar uno para mí; aparentemente iban a lanzar dos versiones, una basada en mí y otra basada en Bunny. La mía se veía más ruda y masculina, en mi humilde opinión.

~~~\0/~~~

"_¿Cuál debería comprar?"_

Gruñí y me froté los ojos. "Ma, son caros y sobre todo inútiles. El Crusher* es demasiado rápido y ruidoso, y el Glider* tiene demasiados botones. Es muy rápido también, y los amortiguadores son mejores, pero es un auto urbano. Claro que el Crusher es mejor para todo lo demás, pero no es un auto para una persona normal."

Alzó una ceja. _"¿Un auto para una persona normal? ¿Qué, sólo es para hombres muy machos que les gusta pasar zumbando por caminos rurales como un demonio?"_

Mi cara se empezó a calentar. "Eh, no. Pero sigue sin ser muy práctico. Ninguno de los dos lo es."

"_¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!"_

Má pasó el tubo del teléfono, sorprendida, y Kaede apareció, sonriendo animadamente. _"¡Papá! ¡Adivina lo que Yamato-sensei se compró!"_

"No tengo idea. ¿Qué se compró, muñequita?"

"_¡Se compró uno de esos autos nuevos, el Glider! Dice que quería el Crusher, porque tiene mejor potencia y es más rápido, pero su esposa es una fan de Barnaby, así que tuvo que comprar ese. Es rojo brillante y tiene el símbolo de Apollon en la patente, y nos mostró los dos comerciales distintos que hicieron para los dos autos. A mí también me gusta más el de Wild Tiger, pero se ve raro."_

Habla tan rápido, pero sentí una pequeña calidez en la boca del estómago. ¿Le gustó el mío? "Eh, las esposas son la fuerza impulsora detrás de cada decisión del marido. ¿Por qué te gustó el de Wild Tiger? Me dijiste que eras fan de Barnaby también, ¿no?"

Se encogió de hombros. _"Más que nada por el color. Y el comercial. Realmente se ve como si se estuviera divirtiendo cuando maneja. Barnaby se ve como si sólo estuviera esperando para terminar toda la cosa. Escuché que no es un buen conductor, de todos modos."_

"Sí, escuché lo mismo." ¿Me veo como si me estuviera divirtiendo? Me dijeron que no me riera tanto cuando manejaba, así que traté de verme relajado y como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero seguían enojados. Aparentemente sonrío demasiado. Bunny… se había aliviado de bajarse de ese hermoso aparato, se le veía en la cara. Pero el color… "Me olvidé, ¿de qué color dices que era?"

"_Verde oscuro, con blanco en los bordes de las ruedas y en los… ¿tapacubos? Sí. Y los asientos y eso son blancos también. El de Barnaby es sólo rojo."_ Hizo una mueca._ "Pintura rojo brillante y rojo oscura por dentro. Es aburrido."_

"Más o menos como Bunny," dije sin pensar.

Se me quedó viendo. _"…¿Qué?"_

"Eh… n-nada, nada," le aseguré, tratando de sonreír inocentemente. "Es que… mi tren de pensamiento está, um, algo raro hoy…"

"_¿Acabas de llamar a Barnaby 'Bunny'?" _exigió. Me encogí en el sofá un poco.

"Bueno, ¿importa cómo lo llamen?" pregunté nervioso. "Sigue siendo un rubio afeminado con armadura."

La rabia de sus ojos dolía. Mucho. _"Eres un… ¡Él NO ES afeminado!"_

"Tiene cara de niña, ¿o no?" le espeté a mi vez, no muy convincentemente. "Ah… está bien, lo siento, papá lo siente, bebé, no quise…"

"_¡Te odio!"_

Me sobresalté cuando estrelló el tubo en su interruptor y la pantalla de video se apagó. Me dolía el estómago. ¿Por qué siempre meto la pata?

Busqué una cerveza y miré un poco de tele por un rato.

~~~\0/~~~

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Y cómo se siente tener tu propio auto?"

Miré enojado a Tony y volví a enfurruñarme. "Se siente igual que no tener auto. Las ventas aumentan para el Glider."

"Y para el Crusher también."

"Sí, pero con un pico más alto."

"El tuyo fue más popular desde el comienzo."

"Por la publicidad."

"Bueno, estabas más feliz que Barnaby. Hasta las fotos salieron mejor. Él sólo sabe complacer a los demás, pero tú estabas realmente emocionado."

"Apenas," mascullé, bajando la cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados. "Sólo me gustó lo rápido que iba. Y el ruido. Kaede dijo que le gustó la pintura, pero la hice enojar, así que supongo que ahora me odia."

Me puso una revista debajo de la nariz. "Oye. Dime que esto no es una mejor publicidad que la de Barnaby."

Era una foto mía sentado en el techo del auto de pruebas que me habían dado (bueno, vendido, con un descuento). La habían tomado algo así como espontáneamente, de modo que no me había dado cuenta de que estaban tomando fotos. Acababa de terminar de jugar con el auto y Bunny se había puesto furioso, porque todavía no me habían dado permiso para manejarlo. Me estaba riendo de él ahí.

"…Es una foto."

"Sí. Y aquí hay otra."

La de Bunny era sólo él posando al lado, sonriendo como siempre. Sí, era aburrida. Pero la mía era ridícula. ¿Un viejo, riendo como niño porque le habían dado un auto nuevo? Estúpido.

"Déjame solo, quiero refunfuñar a solas."

"Refunfuña todo lo que quieras, todos nosotros–"

"¡WILD TIGER! ¡Estoy celoso, de verdad lo estoy! ¡Te estás yendo para arriba!"

Traté de no llorar. "Hola, Sky. No tienes que mentir, sabes."

"¡Por qué iba a mentir! No a todos se nos premia con nuestro propio diseño de automóvil, sabes." Su actitud asquerosamente alegre es cegadora cuando estás de mal humor. Es demasiado carismático. Me hace doler la cabeza. "¿No estás feliz? Estás recibiendo más reconocimiento que nunca."

"Si recibo atención por cualquier otra razón que no sea lo que hago como héroe, entonces no vale la pena," le informé, tal vez un poco duramente. Pero no me importó. "Las publicidades no te consiguen respeto."

Esto pareció sorprenderlo, porque no respondió de inmediato con un consejito positivo e inútil. Tony suspiró, me golpeó con la revista enrollada, y se alejó, diciéndome por sobre el hombro, "Deja de hacerte el importante, Koby. Los muchachos matarían por estar en tu lugar."

"Los muchachos pueden **************." (asteriscos añadidos para proteger la sensibilidad de los lectores más delicados. Sé que Keith estaba horrorizado por mis sugerencias. Debería venir al bar alguna vez, y escuchar VERDADERAS palabrotas.)

Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Enterré la cara en mis brazos y traté de volver a enfurruñarme. Keith permaneció sin embargo, de pie un poco nervioso, como si buscara algo que decir. Sacudí la cabeza lo mejor que pude.

"Por favor. No. Sólo déjame solo."

Vaciló, luego se fue rápido.

* * *

.

Notas de traducción:

-Crusher y Glider (pronúnciese algo así como _crasher_ y _glaider_): aunque traducir "Crusher" daba como resultado "Triturador", y me sonaba bien (porque se refiere a "La Trituradora de la Justicia", que es el apodo que Hero TV le dio a Wild Tiger), traducir "Glider" resultaba en Planeador/Deslizador, que me sonaba fatal. Así que mejor los dejé como en el original :)

-Kotetsu llama _pretty boy_ a Bunny, que aunque literalmente significa "chico bonito" (y yo lo hubiera traducido como "chico lindo" o "carilindo"), por el contexto en que lo dice Kotetsu significa "mariquita". Esto es porque en inglés no suena bien decirle bonito a un chico, sólo se le dice a las chicas. En fin, Kotetsu en estos días apenas aguanta a Bunny, y extraña a Benny, por eso lo ningunea llamándolo "un rubio afeminado con armadura". Cuando Kaede se enoja tanto, trata de arreglarlo diciendo que lo llamó "chico bonito" porque tiene una cara bonita, pero Kaede no se lo cree.


End file.
